The Wedding Party
by Jujukeck
Summary: Kate doesn't get the flu and interviews Christian Grey. Luckily, as she was leaving the interview she meets his brother. Months later, Elliot and Kate get engaged but can the best man and maid of honor get along until the wedding? All characters belong to EL James. No cheating/HEA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **APOV**

It's the first week of January, I just came home from spending the holidays with Ray. It was quiet with just us and Ray's new girlfriend, Rita. I really like Rita; she is very sweet and takes good care of him. While I was visiting Ray helped me look for a new car, but I couldn't find one in my price range. My beloved Beetle, Wanda, died over the summer so I had to get a new car. So now, I use Zipcar when I need it.

I was lucky enough to get an internship at a publishing house, SIP, shortly after graduation. It was a little rocky at first since my boss, Jack, was pretty creepy and hit on me. Luckily for me, he was fired for harassment when he was inappropriate with the HR Manager in front of Mr. Roach. My new boss, Mary, is really cool. She's really made it a point to teach me about the publishing industry.

My best friend, Kate, just got engaged on New Year's Eve to Elliot. She met Elliot about six months ago when she interviewed his brother for an article of our college newspaper. As she was leaving Christian's office, she bumped into Elliot and it was love at first sight. I've only met Elliot's brother a couple of times but they couldn't be more different if they tried.

"Kate, let me see the ring again." She happily shows me her engagement ring and it is beautiful. It's a stunning 1-carat solitaire Tiffany engagement ring in yellow gold. "It's so beautiful and so classic!" I have never seen her so happy before.

"Ana, you'll be my Maid of Honor, right?" Kate asks me.

"You're not going to have Elliot's sister as your Maid of Honor?"

"Of course not. I love her, and she's going to be a bridesmaid, but you're my best friend." She smiles at me. Kate is my rock. When people first meet us I'm sure they think we're exact opposites but I think that's why we're so close. We complement each other.

"I would be honored, Kate!" I give her a big hug. "I know it's been only a few days but do you have a date picked out?"

"We're thinking a spring wedding would be nice. Maybe mid-April." Kate already has a stack of bridal magazines to look through. "Just one thing, though…"

"What's that?" She seems so serious, what could be such an issue around her wedding.

"You know, Elliot is asking his brother, Christian, to be the best man so it means that he not only will be your escort for the wedding but you'll have to work with him and do some planning as well. I know you don't like him very much but he and Elliot are very close."

"Kate, I completely understand. It will be fine. Plus, it's not that I don't like him, I hardly know him. It's just that the few times I've met him he seemed a little… stuck up."

Kate starts to giggle. "I know! He's so different from Elliot. And I don't think he approves of me very much. All he does is work. Granted, he's very successful but I remember when I interviewed him I thought he was so cold. You know?"

"I do. So, enough about the wet blanket, what is my first job as a Maid of Honor?"

"Well, my parents want to throw us an engagement party. Would you help me out so I don't kill my mother with it?"

"I would love to. Hey, at least you know your mom is going to design you the perfect wedding dress." Kate's mom is a dress designer and is pretty exclusive. She made Kate's prom dresses and they were stunning. We sit together on the couch looking through the magazines for ideas.

* * *

 **CPOV**

My older brother Elliot proposed to his girlfriend, Katherine, over New Years. Honestly, I don't know how he puts up with her. She's pushy and obnoxious but he loves her so whatever. At least I know I would never have to compromise myself for someone like that. People like me don't _do_ love. I have my subs for my gratification and then I work, which I enjoy immensely. That's really all I need.

Elliot asked to come over my house today, for what I assume is to ask me to be his Best Man. He hinted as much anyway. I'm in the great room reading the Wall Street Journal when he comes in. "Hey, bro. How's it hanging?" Elliot has always had a way with words.

"Hello, Elliot. And how it's _hanging_ is none of your business."

"You are so uptight. Sounds like you need one of your playroom girls again." Elliot knows all about my past after he caught me one night with a sub. I told him everything about Elena, my submissives, and my playroom. At first, I was worried he would think I was a depraved human being but he seems to think I was a victim. I wasn't but a weight was lifted off my shoulders when I told him.

"Shut up, Elliot." But he does have a point. I haven't had a new sub for a few months. Elena usually helped me contract with my subs but a few months ago we had a falling out when she made a pass at me. When I rejected her she got really angry and starting yelling that she made me and she could ruin me. I was always thankful for her because I do believe she helped turn my life around when I was fifteen but I built my company on my own. She may have lent me the capital to start it but I paid her back ten-fold with the salons. For some time, however, I felt I was drifting apart from her. I was no longer the fifteen-year-old boy she could control.

"So, brother of mine, I'm actually here to ask you to be my best man."

"Of course I will. I know we joke a lot but you not only are my brother but my best friend. I'm glad you are happy with Katherine, Elliot."

"Good, I'm glad you can be my Best Man. And, you can just call her Kate like normal people. Listen, there's one more thing. Kate is asking Ana to be her Maid of Honor so you will have to do some things with her. Can you be nice to her for Kate's sake?"

"You don't expect me to become friends with her, do you? I don't know how she's even friends with Kate."

"Ana is a sweet girl if you get to know her. She's just shy."

"Shy? More like plain and boring with no personality."

"Dude, you're harsh."

"No, I'm just a good judge of character and can read people."

"Regardless, Kate's parents want to throw us an engagement party so please be on your best behavior."

"Me? On _my_ best behavior? What about you, Elliot?"

"Hey, if anything, I'm overly friendly."

"That's going to end soon." Elliot starts to laugh and opens a beer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **APOV**

Tonight is Elliot and Kate's engagement party and I am very excited. We went out shopping last week and got new outfits just for tonight. We are getting ready in the apartment. I'm helping Kate, although she is much better at this than I am. Kate looks beautiful in her black and silver sleeveless Alice + Olivia "Lindsey" dress with allover metallic floral embroidery and bateau neckline. She has an amazing shape and this dress accentuates it perfectly. She has it paired with her silver Jimmy Choo Lang metallic strappy sandal. Her strawberry blonde hair is piled on top of her head in loose curls. She has a pair of black and silver chandelier earrings adorned with Swarovski crystals. "Do I look OK?" Kate asks me nervously.

"Kate, you look beautiful. Elliot is going to love it."

"Ana, you look pretty good yourself." I'm wearing a navy blue Adelyn Rae illusion yoke lace fit & flare dress. My hair is down in soft waves. The only jewelry I'm wearing is a feminine and elegant enameled Sequin Mariposa wide bangle bracelet. I couldn't find any shoes I liked so Kate lent me her nude Christian Louboutin 'Prive' open toe pumps. We get in the car and head towards Pioneer Square since the party is at the Great Hall in Union Station. I'm not sure how many people will be there but considering it's both the Kavanaghs and Greys I have a feeling it will be a lot.

Our Uber driver pulls up to the valet to let us out. "Well, bride-to-be, are you ready?" Kate gives me a huge smile and grabs my hand. We get to the ballroom early so when we walk in we just see Kate's parents, Ethan, Elliot's parents, Elliot, and Mia. We walk up to her parents and I greet them and give them each a hug. Ethan, Kate's slightly older brother, gives me a huge hug and swings me around.

"Hey, Ana, you clean up well." Ethan greets me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Same to you, Kavanagh." Elliot then walks up to us.

"Hi Ethan, hey Ana." Elliot shakes Ethan's hand and kisses me on the cheek.

"You know how to throw a good party, Elliot." I tease him.

"Shhh… I don't want word to get out. Anyway, can I get you a drink from the bar?"

"Actually, I'll join you." While Kate and Ethan talking with her and Elliot's parents I walk with Elliot to the bar.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm running late for my brother's engagement party because I interviewed a potential sub. She was horrible so it makes being late that much worse. I arrive at Union Station in my R8 and throw my keys to the valet. I don't have time for small talk. I get to the ballroom and see my parents engrossed in conversation with the Kavanaghs. I've done business with Kate's father and quite frankly, he seems slimy so I try to avoid him. I see my brother and make my way to him. His back is to me and next to him is a woman with long brunette hair, long shapely legs, and a nice ass. I wonder who that is. I walk up to him, "Hey, Elliot."

Elliot and the leggy woman turn around when they hear my voice. _Fuck_. That woman is Ana. "There's the best man. Bro, why do you look like you just sucked on a lemon?"

You wouldn't think my brother is that perceptive, but he is, so I try for my impassive face. "No reason. Ana." I say to her in greeting.

She smiles at me, "Hello, Christian." She is pretty right now. I'm sure it's because I haven't had sex for a couple of months.

The party is in full swing and it's time for the best man and maid of honor speeches. Being the perfect gentleman, I let Ana go first.

"Hello, I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight to celebrate Kate and Elliot's engagement. Kate is my best friend and my roommate. We've shared good times and bad, we laughed together and cried together. Since I met her, Kate has been my partner in crime - my yin to her yang. So, I am honored to be able to be here tonight for her and Elliot. Kate, you are the closest thing to a sister I will ever know, and I love you. I'll be honest, though, when I was asked to give a toast tonight I was more than a little nervous. I fall into the shy and retiring category, so I obviously tried to think of ways to get out of it. But have you ever tried saying no to Kate and succeed? So, I decided to fall back on what I know, classic literature. Therefore, I thought I would leave you with an excerpt from Jane Austen's Persuasion which I think aptly conveys the feelings of love.

 _I can listen no longer in silence. I must speak to you by such means as are within my reach. You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone forever. I offer myself to you again with a heart even more your own than when you almost broke it, eight years and a half ago. Dare not say that man forgets sooner than woman, that his love has an earlier death. I have loved none but you. Unjust I may have been, weak and resentful I have been, but never inconstant. You alone have brought me to Bath. For you alone, I think and plan. Have you not seen this? Can you fail to have understood my wishes? I had not waited even these ten days, could I have read your feelings, as I think you must have penetrated mine. I can hardly write. I am every instant hearing something which overpowers me. You sink your voice, but I can distinguish the tones of that voice when they would be lost on others. Too good, too excellent creature! You do us justice, indeed. You do believe that there is true attachment and constancy among men. Believe it to be most fervent, most undeviating, in F. W._

 _I must go, uncertain of my fate; but I shall return hither, or follow your party, as soon as possible. A word, a look, will be enough to decide whether I enter your father's house this evening or never."_

I have to admit it was a great speech and I am impressed. So little miss boring is at least smart. But then, I could see her being a little bookworm sitting in the library dreaming of the lives she reads about. You can tell she's shy - she has the most attractive blush across her cheeks I have seen. Although, I just noticed she has a tattoo on the inside of her bicep that reads "We read to know that we are not alone." Maybe there is a little wild cat inside of her. I normally don't find tattoos attractive but the way it elegantly curves along the shapely muscles of her bicep is alluring. I am brought back to reality when it's time for me to give the best man speech.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **APOV**

With the speeches over and all the introductions made we can now enjoy the party. Elliot's sister Mia is very bubbly and sweet. She is going to be the other bridesmaid and I'm excited; I think we'll have a lot of fun.

Kate comes up to me and hands me a glass of Moscato. "I loved your speech. Thank you." We give each other big hugs. "You know, I swear I saw Christian looking at you a few times tonight."

"Oh please. He's probably just wondering how someone like me is here. He and I are from opposite worlds. We have nothing in common." Before anything else can be said, Ethan comes up to me. "Hey, Steele, how about a dance?"

"You got it, Ethan." As Ethan and I are dancing, I spot Christian sitting at a table speaking with Kate's dad. Suddenly he looks right at me and our eyes lock. It takes my breath away and I shiver.

"You OK, Ana? Are you cold?" Ethan asks.

"Oh, yeah. No, I'm fine. So, how are you?" I try and shake off the feeling attributing it to emotions of the day.

"Well, I have been accepted into the graduate program for psychology at the University of Washington."

"Ethan! That's wonderful. So does that mean you're no longer going to be the world traveler and stick around Seattle?"

"It does." He smiles at me. Ethan and I have always had a connection with each other I can't quite explain. On one hand, he feels like an older brother and on the other, there is a sort of attraction there. It's probably because he's the only guy I really know and talk to often. Because I am quite shy and tend to be more introverted, I never really dated. I never had the courage to talk to guys and I think I always held them up to the likes of Mr. Darcy and Heathcliff, which college boys do not hold up to.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm sitting at a table having an incredibly boring conversation with Eamon Kavanagh who wants to partner with my telecommunications division of GEH. I look up and see Ana dancing with Kate's brother. There's something about her that I can't ignore. I don't know what it is. Just then she looks over at me and we lock eyes. I feel drawn to her and it bothers me. I excuse myself to go to the bar and order a bourbon. "I'll have a Woodford Reserve 1838 on ice, please."

"Hey bro, I'm surprised you're still here," Elliot orders a beer from the bartender.

"To be honest, if I knew Mia and Mom wouldn't kill me I would have snuck out a while ago," I reply making Elliot laugh.

"Ana looks pretty tonight, huh?" Goddamn, he's a nosy bastard.

"I guess. She's not my type - far from it actually." It always surprises me how well Elliot can read me.

"Yeah, she does have her own will." I give him a dirty look. "I don't know what you're looking for in a woman but she's pretty, smart, and nice. She's the type of girl you could introduce to Mom."

"Except I have no intention of ever introducing a girl to our mother. Why are you pushing this so hard?" Elliot just shrugs and before anything else can be said he is called over to a table by Kate. But it makes me wonder what it would be like to have her ankles up by my ears and her arms restrained above her head.

* * *

 **APOV**

The engagement party was a success. It's a couple of weeks after the party. Kate just finished meeting with her mom to discuss her dress. She is going to look like a princess, I can't wait. We're stopping at FareStart for lunch and then we're going to look at bridesmaid dresses. Kate wants us to wear rose gold so I don't know how difficult that will be to find.

The three of us order the farestart fries to share. They are really good and very hard to resist. Mia and I both get the house salad with grilled chicken breast and Kate has the cobb salad, which looks delicious. I don't want to eat anything too heavy right before we try on dresses.

After trying on what seems like a million dresses, we finally decide on Anthropologie BHLDN's Sophia in rose gold. It's a beautiful dress that is simple but has a little bit of sparkle for Kate and Mia. They liked these sparkly sequined dresses but they were a bit too much for me. After dress shopping, we head home, Kate and me to our apartment and Mia to her house.

I'm in my bedroom folding laundry when my phone rings. It's my mom. I haven't seen her in a while. I was pretty much raised by my stepfather, Ray. He's the only father I've ever known and I love him dearly. When I was younger, my mom remarried and moved with my stepfather. His job takes him all over the globe so he and my mom have moved a lot. Right now, they are living in the United Arab Emirates. They have a 12-hour time difference so it's 5 am for my mom.

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hey, honey. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. We just went bridesmaid dress shopping for Kate's wedding."

"How exciting! What color are you wearing?"

"Rose gold. It's going to be very pretty. Her mom is making her gown."

"That sounds like it will be wonderful. Tell Kate I said hello. So, how is work?"

"It's going well. They fired my first boss, Jack, after only about a week or so after I started. Apparently, he tried to blackmail the head of HR or something. At least that's what the gossip says. My new boss is pretty cool. She's teaching me a lot in publishing."

"That sounds wonderful, darling, although, your old boss sounds creepy. I'm glad nothing happened to you. When is Kate's wedding?"

"It's the first weekend in April. It's going to be a beautiful springtime wedding."

"Has she picked the venue yet?"

"No, not yet. Apparently, Elliot, her fiance, isn't into all that stuff of the wedding. He told her he just needs to know what to wear and when to be there."

My mom laughs. "He sounds like Ray did when we got married. How is he doing? Is he still seeing Rita?"

"He's doing well. Yeah, he's still seeing Rita; she's really very sweet."

"Oh, good. I worry about him being all alone." Even though my mom and Ray divorced they still remain friendly with each other. My mom cheated on him and it really broke his heart so I'm glad they don't hate each other. "Listen, honey, I have to go. I'm sorry it's such a short call. I'll call you again. Take care of yourself and please think about coming for a visit. Bob and I will take care of the flight and everything. You can even bring a friend. I love you, Anastasia."

"I'll think about it. I love you too, Mom. Take care of yourself and give my love to Bob."

"Bye, darling."

"Bye, Mom."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

 **APOV**

It's mid-February now and most of the plans for Kate and Elliot's wedding are set. Elliot is having us over for pizza and beer so we can talk about the bachelorette and bachelor party. They decided they wanted to do one together so we really only have to plan one weekend. But now, six of us have to agree on one thing.

Kate, Elliot, Ethan, Mia, Christian and I are all gathered around the table with ideas on what to do. We throw around ideas like Las Vegas, Palm Springs, Portland, and even Vancouver.

Then, Kate talks about how she'd think it would be fun to go to Los Angeles. Kate and I are looking up flights on her laptop. "It looks like we can get round-trip flights for about $200 each," I say.

"Maybe my benevolent best man will let us use his jet." Elliot smiles and looks at Christian.

Apparently, I am the only person here who didn't know Christian has a jet. "You have a jet?"

He gives me a cocky smirk. "I wouldn't be a proper billionaire if I didn't." I'm in shock. I can't believe he said something like that even if it is true. _Jackass_.

"We can get rooms at the Hollywood Historic Hotel for about $140 a night. That's not bad and it looks like a pretty decent place." It looks like a decent, clean hotel for a good price.

"Ana, we can share a room!" Mia says excitedly. It would be a fun time.

"I'll be damned if I am going to stay in some bed-bug-ridden, fleabag hotel just so you can save a couple of bucks. Leave finding the place up to me. You girls just worry about spas and shopping or whatever shit you want to do. I'll have my PA make the arrangements." Christian chides us nonchalantly.

I'm embarrassed because I feel that was directed at me since I'm the only one here who would need to save money. I'm not poor, I make a good salary at SIP, but I am going to be spending a lot of money in the next couple of months and every little bit helps. "Well, since that's settled then, I'm going to head home. It's getting late."

"Ana, do you need a ride?" Ethan offers me a ride home since Kate is staying at Elliot's.

"Yeah, thanks, Ethan. It's not too much out of your way, is it? I'm fine with taking Uber."

"Definitely not. Come on." He places his hand on my back and we head towards the front door and say our goodbyes. I give Kate a hug and a kiss on the cheek and give Elliot and Mia hugs as well. I go to say goodbye to Christian but he just walks away from me without saying a word. I feel bad for Elliot and Mia. I imagine he is not pleasant to have as a brother.

* * *

 **EPOV**

It seems like Christian was purposely acting like an ass last night. It's not like he's Miss Congeniality but it was like he was purposely being a dick about having money and stuff when we were talking about the bachelor party weekend. He likes the finer things but he's not a braggart, especially not around us.

Kate is going over stuff about her dress with her mom tonight so I am headed over to my brother's house to watch the game and have a couple of beers.

I take the elevator up to his penthouse and when I walk in he's in the great room reading some financial magazine. "What's up fuck face?"

"Seriously, Elliot. Do you always have to act like some stupid frat boy?"

"Do you always have to act like a grandma?"

"You of all people know how unlike a grandma I am."

"Yeah, and I think you need to get another one of your submissives or whatever you call them. You're all bitchy and you need to get laid."

"I am not bitchy, asshole."

"Oh yeah, what happened last night? Were you intentionally acting like an asshole then?"

"Asshole? I wasn't acting like an asshole."

"Yes, you were. You were acting like an asshole to Ana when we were planning the weekend."

"I'm sure Ethan was there to dry her tears." Then it dawns on me why he dislikes Ana so much.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You like her. You're jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of whom?"

"Ethan." I know I'm right. He's like a kid on the playground and he wants to pull Ana's pigtails.

"If you're trying to imply I like Ana, you couldn't be more wrong."

"I'm not implying. I know. I know you, Christian. Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Elliot, she is not my type. I'm _not_ interested in her."

"Then why don't you get a new girl or whatever?"

"I have my reasons. This conversation is over."

"You know, she isn't dating anyone right now. She and Ethan are just friends."

"First of all, no guy is just friends with a girl and not want to fuck her. And second, ' ." I decide to let it go. We both know he's lying to himself. I saw how he looked at her during the engagement party and how he got jealous when Ana was sitting by Ethan last night.

After watching the game, I head home to see Kate. "Hey, baby. How did it go with your mom?"

"It went well. She's almost done with it. How was your brother's? You know, he was kind of a dick to Ana last night. What's his problem with her anyway?"

"I think he likes her."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it."

"I know, but this is my brother we're talking about. He isn't exactly normal."

"Well, whether he likes Ana or not, he's being a jerk. And, we at least need him to be nice and get through our wedding. We only have a couple more weeks. Then, it's the weekend in LA and the weekend after is our wedding. After that, he can spend the rest of his life not liking her."

"I know. It would make life a lot easier if they got along. I just hope spending the entire weekend with her doesn't make him act like more of an ass. I'll talk to him and ask him to be on his best behavior at least until the wedding is over. Now, come here and let me help you to forget about all about that."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

 **APOV**

The past few weeks have gone by quickly. Luckily, I haven't had to see or talk to Christian since the day we planned the bachelorette weekend. I don't know what I ever did to him but that cocky asshole has no reason to treat me like that regardless of how good looking he is. It rings true that beauty is only skin deep. Kate, Mia, and I have gotten together a few times to work on the wedding stuff. There wasn't much for us to do since Kate has one of the best and most exclusive wedding planners in the state. I have been helping her pack her things in the apartment in preparation for her move to Elliot's place. It's going to be weird being in the apartment by myself. We've lived together for five years and in two apartments.

My bags are packed and I'm just waiting for Kate to finish getting ready so we can meet everyone else at the airport. The plane is scheduled to leave at 9 am so we should land in L.A. at about 11:30 am. We'll have practically the whole day left. I still don't know where we are staying since Mr. Wonderful Billionaire made all the plans; or more like had one of his staff make the plans.

Kate, Ethan, and I pull up to the tarmac and you can't miss the gigantic plane with the GEH logo emblazoned on the side. "Holy shit, Kate. That's his plane?"

"Yeah, his bank account is just as big as his ego." Kate giggles next to me. At least I'm not the only person who thinks that. We get out of the car and Ethan goes to the trunk to take out our bags.

"Here, Ethan, I can take some of those." I hold my hand out to grab some of the bags.

"Ah, well, I wouldn't want you to hurt your little arm." Ethan teases me.

"Hey!" I laugh and smack his arm. He hands me a small bag to carry. We walk closer to the plane and meet up with Elliot, Mia, and Christian.

"Hey, baby." Elliot gives Kate a kiss and takes her bags from Ethan. "Our stuff is already loaded on the plane. Hey, Ethan. Hello, Anastasia." When Elliot says my name, he wiggles his eyebrows at me making me laugh.

"Kate! Ana! It's so good to see you again!" Mia gives us each a big hug. She is such a sweetheart.

"If you are all done with your salutations, we have a plane that needs to take off." Kate looks at me and rolls her eyes. I have a feeling this weekend is not going to be as fun and easy going as I hoped. Ethan takes his bags and mine to load with the others while I board. Elliot and Kate are sitting with each other already and Christian is already seated. To avoid sitting with him, I sit across the aisle. Luckily, Ethan sits next to me so I can pretend Christian isn't even here. I just need to get through this for Kate and then I don't have to worry about seeing him again.

* * *

 **CPOV**

As much as she annoys me, I have to admit Ana looks pretty good. She's wearing short jean cut-offs and underneath her zip up sweatshirt, she has on a black sleeveless flowy top with crochet detailing. I never realized how sexy and long her legs are. And, when she bends over in front me, I have to adjust myself in the seat.

I know my brother said Ethan and Ana aren't a thing but he is kind of handsy and his looks at her linger longer than necessary. He may just be a friend to her but he wants in her pants.

This is going to be a long weekend.

Mia is sitting next to me. "Christian, play Would You Rather with me!"

"Play what?"

"Would You Rather. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'd rather not," I answer her dryly. I love my sister dearly but it's so easy to get her riled up, I can't help it.

"We can all play and take turns. Who wants to go first?" My sister is the quintessential social butterfly. It's why she did so well as president of her sorority.

"I'll go first." Kate offers as she turns in her seat to face Mia. "Mia, would you rather your shirts be always two sizes too big or one size too small?"

"Hmmm… that's a good one. Let me think…" Mia pauses actually giving thought to the pointless question. "One size too small, that way my boobs would still look good." Both Mia and Kate giggle.

"Jesus Christ, Mia." Elliot has his face scrunched. "We don't need to hear about that from our baby sister."

"Well, Elliot. I'm not a baby and I am almost the same age as your soon-to-be wife. OK, Christian, your turn."

"No thanks, Mia. I don't want to play."

Mia pouts at me. "Fine, Ana? Would you rather live in the wilderness far from civilization or live on the streets of a city as a homeless person?"

"In the wilderness for sure."

"Ana, you would probably pick that even without a choice, as long as you had your books." Kate laughs and Ana blushes. I never noticed but she blushes quite often.

"Ana, now you have to ask a question," Mia tells Ana.

"OK, Elliot, would you rather have a horrible short term memory or a horrible long-term memory?"

"I would answer the question but I don't remember what it was!" Mia looks at Elliot and rolls her eyes.

"Come on, guys. We need to do something fun during the flight."

"Mia, just ask normal questions then. They don't have to be Would You Rather." Elliot chides her.

"Then you ask one, smarty pants." Elliot gives her a big smile. Mia annoys him like only a little sister can but he loves her just the same.

"OK, Ethan, What is your favorite book?"

"The Interpretation of Dreams by Sigmund Freud."

"Leave it to my brother to make this boring," Kate interjects.

"What? I am a psychology student. You wouldn't think anything of it if Ana said hers was a Jane Austen book."

Ana looks over to Ethan, "Actually, my favorite author is Thomas Hardy." She smiles at him. She's a bit of a smartass but I like that.

Mia looks at me again. "OK, Christian. What is a pet peeve of yours?"

"Playing dumb games like this one."

"Christian, you really are a party pooper."

"Mia, have you ever played Two Truths and a Lie? I remember playing it at summer camp." Kate suggests.

"I've never heard of it. What do you do?"

"OK, so you say three statements. Two of them are true and one is false. Everyone has to guess which one is the false statement."

"That sounds like fun. You go first, Ana."

She thinks for a little while. "OK, I never went to my senior prom. I played field hockey in high school. And, I don't know how to swim."

"So, I have to pick the false statement, right?"

"Yup."

"I think the lie is that you never went to your senior prom." Mia sounds very sure of herself.

"Nope. The lie is I played field hockey in high school." Kate starts to laugh.

"Ana playing a sport is pretty funny. No offense Ana, but you are the least coordinated person I have ever met."

Ana laughs at Kate's statement. "So, you never went to your prom? Why?" Mia asks Ana. Mia would have never missed her prom. She loves that sort of thing.

Ana shrugs. "Well, there was really no one to go with me and all that pomp and circumstance really isn't my thing." It strikes me odd that Ana didn't go to her prom. Now that I look at her, she is a lovely girl. I don't see what teenaged boy wouldn't want to take her on a date.

For the rest of the flight, everyone just makes small talk about movies and music while I sit back and read my NY Times and try to find some solitude.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

 **APOV**

We pull up to the house Christian rented and it's breathtaking. It's in the Hollywood Hills with a pool, a deck, and an amazing view of the city below. This is like a dream.

"Whoa, bro. This place is sweet." Elliot tells Christian as he continues looking through the house.

"Well, unfortunately, my PA was only able to get a place with 4 bedrooms on the short notice so someone will have to take the pull out sofa." Christian sounds disappointed but I'm not sure why. This place is amazing.

"Christian, this place is amazing. I'll take the sofa, I don't mind." He looks up at me in surprise. I guess he didn't expect anyone to volunteer.

"Ana, stay in the room with me. There's plenty of space." Mia says excitedly.

"OK, that sounds like it would be fun." I pick up my bag and follow Mia to her room. As I walk past Christian, I stop, "Thank you, Christian. Please allow me to give you something for this place. It's amazing."

"No, don't give me anything. It's my treat." He smiles at me and for the first time, I think I see some genuine emotion in his face before his smile becomes a bit insincere.

Something about the exchange with him makes my heart beat faster. I feel my cheeks heat and have to get away. "Oh, um, thank you. That's very nice." I turn and quickly walk away from him with a strange feeling like I just walked through clouds or a sticky spider web and everything is all fuzzy.

I walk into the room I am sharing with Mia and am happy to see the king bed can be split into two separate beds. So, we get working on changing the room around a bit. After we get settled in, we gather in the well-appointed kitchen.

"So what should we do this afternoon?" Kate asks.

"Well, we can always hang out by the pool," I suggest. I'm not very good at things like this.

"No! We should do one of those celebrity tours. Only for a couple of hours, anyway. It'll be fun." Mia says. She really should be an event planner or something.

"Well, if we do something like that, I need to change out of these jean shorts into something a little nicer, anyway," I add.

"OK, let's get changed and then after the tour we can hang out by the pool before we go for dinner and drinks." I can tell Kate is excited to go out tonight.

About a half hour later, Kate, Mia, and I are ready to head out. "Took you guys long enough." Elliot gripes but you can tell by his smile he isn't serious.

"Mia, are you sure you can walk around in those shoes?" Christian asks her.

"What? They're my Lucita Colorblock espadrilles from Sophia Webster. They're cute and they go with my romper." She's wearing a pink cold shoulder romper which perfectly coordinates with the sandals.

"How high are those things? There is no way you can safely walk around in them." You definitely can tell Mia is the baby of the family and Christian is an overprotective brother.

"They're 6 inches but they have a 2-inch platform so it's not that bad." Christian rolls his eyes at her in defeat. "Ana, you look so cute! You can definitely pull off that boho look." Mia changes the subject.

I look down at my outfit; it's a black and white patterned romper with spaghetti straps and crochet detailing. I'm wearing flat black sandals with them since I don't know how much walking we will be doing. "Oh, thanks." Everyone turns to look at me and I blush.

"Ana, are you going to be warm enough in the A/C?" Ethan asks me as he rubs my upper arm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

The tour was pretty cool. They drove us around in a limo and took us to all the spots around LA including the Hollywood sign. I never knew it was originally supposed to be 'Hollywoodland' and it's supposedly haunted by an actress who committed suicide.

After the tour, we stopped at Pink's for lunch hoping to spot someone famous. We didn't see anyone but Elliot managed to entertain us by eating a giant 12" jalapeño dog, a pastrami reuben dog, a chicago polish dog, an order of french fries, and an order of onion rings all by himself. Honestly, I don't know how he didn't get sick.

* * *

 **CPOV**

The tour of Los Angeles was pretty boring but the women seemed to love it. Elliot and I were bored to tears. Once we are back to the house I pour Elliot and myself a bourbon and we head outside to sit on the deck and relax. I step out on the deck and I freeze. There is Ana wearing a black bikini with a flounce top that looks like a big ruffle. She looks so hot. _Shit_. I didn't know she was this hot. I mean, she was kind of cute before, but seeing her sitting in the sun wearing that bikini she is beautiful. Stunning, even. We take a seat on the lounges and I sit in the one facing the pool so I can watch her. I need to calm the fuck down. It's a hot chick in a bikini. Surely this is just because I haven't had sex in a while.

Trying to ignore these errant thoughts, I talk to Elliot about the plans for the evening. "So, Elliot. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Well, when I mentioned the guys and girls splitting up, Kate got upset so I think we will probably all go out to dinner and then bar hop. Kate loves karaoke so that would be cool if we can find a karaoke bar." I have to admit since Elliot has been with Kate he seems a lot more mature.

"Why don't you talk to the girls and see what everyone wants to do. I have to check in with work." Without waiting for a response from him I make my way inside studying my blackberry. I am not looking forward to spending the entire evening with my little sister, obnoxious Kate, and goody-two-shoes-with-the- great-ass Ana. She probably doesn't even know how to have a good time. Maybe she'll bring a book along with her to read. I'm not the wildest guy out there but I know how to have a good time. I don't think Ana would know a good time if it bit her in that full round ass.

Once I get inside I call Andrea and have her reserve a table for us at Spago Beverly Hills. Usually, it's difficult to get a table for a group our size on a weekend with such short notice. These are the times when it's nice to be Christian Grey. All my PA has to do is drop my name and we get what we want.

After the dinner reservations are made I also have Andrea schedule a limo for us for the evening. That way no one has to worry about drinking and driving. I also instruct her to make sure there is plenty of Bollinger in the limo for everyone. If we're going to celebrate, we're going to do it right.

I go back outside and tell Elliot about the plans. "Awesome, bro. Thanks! Kate has always wanted to go to Spago's. She's going to be so excited and you know Mia will be over the moon. We should tell the girls to start getting ready now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

 **APOV**

Kate, Mia, and I are rushing around excitedly trying to get ready for dinner. "I can't believe we're going to Spago's!" Kate says as she is straightening her hair. She is going all out and wearing a beige and silver embellished wrap dress from Missguided. The neckline is a deep V and shows off her ample chest. All eyes will definitely be on her tonight. Paired with her silver Jimmy Choo Tetrus looped crystal cage sandals, she looks like she could be a movie star in her own right.

Mia is wearing a black Saint Laurent strapless sweetheart velvet mini dress with a plunging neckline. She's already pretty tall but with her black Christian Louboutin Lady Peep patent red sole pumps that are 6 inches high, she is heart-stopping.

I'm being a little more daring than usual. I'm wearing a pair of short gold lamé shorts with a white, v-neck, sleeveless blouse and black high heels. I have a black blazer to wear on top. I feel a little self-conscience since I normally don't wear clothes like this. "Ana, you look so hot!"

"Are you sure, Kate? I feel so exposed." As I say that, I am looking down at my legs.

"Oh, yeah. If you got it, flaunt it!" Kate laughs as she says our favorite line from The Producers. We go out to the living area and find Elliot, Ethan, and Christian. The guys look good themselves. Elliot is wearing a black polo with dark rinse jeans, Ethan has on a blue button-up shirt and dark jeans, and Christian has on a white button-up shirt and black jeans. One of them is wearing cologne that smells so good I'm tempted to sniff each to see who it is.

"Mia, there is no way in hell you are wearing that out!" Christian castigates her.

"Christian! I'm an adult! You can't tell me what I can and can't wear!" Mia shouts back at him.

"You are my baby sister. I definitely can." He looks back at her not budging.

"Elliot! Help me out here." Mia is no longer yelling but is whining.

"Sis, you know I love you and I would do almost anything to piss Christian off, but I can't let you go out wearing that. Just go get changed. For me? Please?"

"Mia, would you like me to help you pick something out?" I offer, hoping it diffuses everything. "Do you have anything pink? It's your color."

"I think I do. Will you and Kate help me?"

"Of course." Kate and I head to the bedroom to help Mia. I feel bad for her. It must be hard to have them as older brothers. We are looking through the closet stuffed with Mia's clothes. I think she packed enough for a couple of weeks. We find a pink and blue Lilly Pulitzer two-piece dress. With it, she wears a pair of pink patent leather Christian Louboutin heels.

"You look great in pink. Mia, I thought Kate's shoe closet was something but I think you can beat her hands down."

"Hey!" Kate gives us a ridiculous pout before laughing with us.

"Ana, you should wear the heels I was going to wear. They would look so sexy with your long legs."

"I don't know, Mia. They are awfully high and I would never forgive myself if I ruined a pair of your Louboutins."

"I'm serious, Ana. You look hot in them."

* * *

 **CPOV**

I don't know how much longer it takes to change an outfit - especially when there are two other people helping you. But, that's Mia. The three women come back into the living room and Mia looks much better. Then, I notice Ana. How did I not see her before? She's wearing gold short-shorts, with a white top, and sky-high Christian Louboutins. _Fuck me_. I push those thoughts out of my head and take control. "Is everyone finally ready? Any longer and we'll lose our table."

"Oh, Christian. Don't be so dramatic." Kate has the nerve admonish me. I hold open the door to the limo letting everyone in before me. I may not like everyone here but I still have manners.

We arrive at Spago where the limo drops us off and we are quickly led to our private dining room. The sommelier quickly comes to our table to greet us. I order a bottle of the Alphonse Mellot –Génération Dix-Neuf, Sancerre, Loire Valley 2013. It's one of my favorites. We place our order with the waiter and our food comes relatively quickly. If you pay for a private dining room they make sure you are happy. I ordered the osetra caviar to start and then the Wagyu beef steak. As I am eating, I notice Ana is very quiet and is only eating an endive salad and the couscous with spring vegetables. If she's going to be drinking, she should really eat something more substantial. It seems like she is a little overwhelmed.

During dinner, we enjoy a couple more bottles of wine and the girls are already getting tipsy. This is either going to be a very long night or a very short one. We have finished dinner and gather in the limo to head to the next stop - The Playhouse. We skip the line and head to the front where I give the bouncer my name. He lets us in where a scantily clad blonde with obvious implants shows us to our VIP table. If we're going to go clubbing, then we are doing it right. Plus, there's less of a chance of someone touching me this way. I order a bottle of the Ace of Spades rosé magnum.

Immediately, the girls put their stuff down on the table and head to the dance floor with Ethan following close behind. Elliot comes up to me, "Bro, are you going to dance?"

"No, it's not my thing and I can check some emails here."

"Yeah, I'll sit with you." Elliot moves into the booth to sit with me.

"Go ahead, Elliot. Go dance with your fiance. I can assure you I am perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you out after all you've done for us tonight."

"I am. Go." Elliot then gets up and joins Kate and the others on the dance floor. I check my email and luckily nothing is going on. I sit back and sip the rosé. The next song the DJ plays is Britney Spears' Slave 4 U. I can tell the more Ana drinks the fewer inhibitions she has and now she is dancing very sensually. Ethan comes up behind her and starts grinding her, his hands on her hips. Whether or not they are _anything_ , he wants her. And, I'm starting to see her appeal; maybe she isn't the quiet bookish girl I thought she was. After the song, Ana, Mia, and Kate come back to the table for water with Elliot and Ethan. Ana is standing at the edge of the booth next to where I am sitting. Suddenly, someone from the party next to us slams into Ana hard, knocking her over. Before she can fall to the ground I reach up and catch her in my arms. She is pushed so forcefully she lands on my lap in the seat.

For a few seconds, she is sitting on my lap, in my arms, looking into my eyes. It's like she is looking into my soul. Feelings I have never felt before come rushing to the surface. Breaking the connection, Ana apologizes, "I'm sorry, Christian." She quickly gets up. What the hell just happened? What the hell is happening to me? Why do I feel this strange attraction to her? OK, so she isn't as plain looking as I thought, but we have nothing in common and I'm 99.9% sure she isn't into what's in my playroom. We decide to leave the club and head to the next spot.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

 **APOV**

We crowd back into the limo, and I am sitting next to Christian. I still have the feeling from when he caught me. I can feel my heart beating faster. I can't even look at him. Ethan is sitting on the other side of me and his places his hand on my thigh. "You OK, Ana?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Ethan." He smiles at me as he squeezes my thigh. We pull up to the next bar, the Prime Time Pub. It's karaoke night, which Kate loves. We get in the bar, it's crowded, but they have no problems finding a table for us. Mia and Kate rush over to the song book.

"Ana, are you going to sing?" Kate asks.

"Um, I don't think so. I'll just watch you." I wouldn't like all that attention on me.

"Oh, come on! You have to. Just one song. Pleeeeeease?" Now she's practically begging me.

"Why don't you go first and I'll join you later." They go and sign up to sing but won't tell me what song they've picked. Only a few minutes later their names are called. They jump up and head to the stage. The music starts and Kate and Mia break into "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John. They were really great and the entire bar cheered for them.

They practically run back to the table. "You guys, that was awesome!" It really was. In addition to being funny and entertaining, their voices sounded fantastic.

"Good. Because we put you down on the list to sing with us!" Kate tells me and Mia giggles.

"What? No!" I think I am starting to panic. Elliot is even laughing at me now.

"Steele, you promised!" Kate claims and I know I won't get out of it.

"Ana, I think you're stuck," Ethan says to me. I can only shoot him a dirty look which makes Elliot laugh even harder. After another drink and a couple other singers, our names are called. Kate practically rips me out of my seat and drags me to the stage. Reluctantly, I get up on the stage with Kate and Mia.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Ana is on the stage and she looks like a frightened lamb who's run into a hungry lion. The music starts and they only need to sing the first few lines and I know they are singing the Moulin Rouge version of Lady Marmalade. Ana seems very nervous but cheers from the crowd seem to make her feel more comfortable and she loosens up and has fun. I'm surprised she sings really well. With the way she was acting, I was sure she was going to be terrible.

The crowd cheers them all and begin to chant "encore! encore!" The girls huddle together with the DJ and the next song begins. Next, the girls break into "Don't Stop Believin" by Journey. It appears Ana has come out of her bookworm shell and what was underneath was a sexy siren. I feel my cock twitch just thinking about her.

Once they are done, Kate goes up to Ana and is talking to her. It appears she's trying to talk Ana into doing something and she keeps shaking her head no. Finally, it looks like Kate wins and goes over to the DJ before coming back to the table with Mia to join us.

"What's going on?" Elliot, who is just as confused by this as I am, asks Kate.

"Ana is a good singer but she's always too shy. I just talked her into doing a song." Kate smiles like she won a huge victory. Ana sits down on a stool, and when she's ready she nods to the DJ. The music begins to play and it's as if a stranger is on stage. She's singing Rihanna's "Stay" and she is absolutely amazing. She's so good, the entire bar quiets down to listen to her. I am mesmerized by her. She's this deep, soulful, and emotional woman who hides underneath this plain-Jane exterior. I would even venture to say she sings this song better than Rihanna herself. Everyone breaks into applause.

The DJ takes the mike, "looks like we have time for one more song. I don't know about you, but I want to hear another song from Ana. What about you?" The entire bar erupts into applause. Ana momentarily looks scared but the resigns herself to it and she nods. The DJ goes up to her and they whisper quietly. She remains on the stool. The music starts and she begins to sing "Royals". Everyone is clapping along and you can see her foot tapping to the beat. After the song finishes, Ana quickly makes her way back to our table to avoid attention so we can leave.

Suddenly, I feel protective of her and grab her hand to lead her to the limo. Her hand is small but fits in mine perfectly. We get in the limo and she is sitting next to me while we wait for everyone else to get in the limo which takes longer than normal since most of them are pretty drunk.

* * *

 **EPOV**

We finally pile into the limo and head back to the house. Even late at night, traffic in LA is nuts so we have a bit of a ride. I sit down and notice Christian and Ana sitting next to each other. It strikes me odd since they don't really like each other. Then I see Christian take Ana's blazer and ask her if she's cold and places it around her shoulders. I don't really think anything of it since my brother would be polite to someone he hated. His manners are ingrained in him.

But then, I see his arm is wrapped around her shoulders, holding her to him. There's a lot to my brother, and he's a very private person, but I know him well. And I know he doesn't like people to touch him in any way if he can avoid it. I try to not make it obvious that I noticed this unusual behavior but I continue to watch him. A few minutes later, Ana rests her head on his shoulder and falls asleep. Christian closes his eyes as if he is trying to commit it to memory, then, he squeezes her closer to him still. In the 24 years that Christian has been my brother, I have never seen him like this. I am half tempted to show Mia because I can barely believe my eyes.

We get back to the house and Christian and Ana are the last people to exit the limo. By the time they reach the front door everyone else has gone to their rooms for the night. I stand in the kitchen out of the way but with a good view of them. He's almost carrying her in the house and vigilantly asks her if she is OK. She looks up at him and nods. He looks down at her with an expression I can't describe and smiles. He moves his right hand to her cheek lightly caressing it. "Do you need help, Ana?" he whispers to her. She responds that she is OK and doesn't need help. Almost urgently he says to her, "let me at least walk you to your bedroom. But first, let me take these shoes off you so you don't fall." He picks up her foot and she places her hands on his shoulders for balance. He gently removes both shoes and she smiles at him. Before he sees me witnessing this exchange, I quietly make my way to the bedroom. Kate is already asleep and slightly snoring. She snores when she drinks but denies she does it.

I just lay there thinking about what I witnessed. Christian has told me he doesn't believe in love which is why he has submissives. But, aside from Mia, I have never seen him be so loving and tender with anyone. This is definitely not a side of him he shows anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

 **APOV**

I wake up with what I think is the worst hangover ever. I really feel like death. And to make matters worse, I'm not 100% sure I remember all of last night. I walk out into the kitchen and it appears I am only the second person awake. Christian is sitting at the table reading the Wall Street Journal and drinking coffee. "Are we the only ones up?" Stupid question but give me a break.

"Yes. I have a feeling they are all feeling pretty bad this morning."

"Was I really drunk last night?" He looks at me and has a small hint of a smile.

"Yes."

"Did I do anything embarrassing?"

"No. In fact, I think you had a pretty good time last night."

"Did you help me to bed?"

"I helped take your shoes off and walked you to your room."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to have to go to the hospital because you fell and broke your neck. I put some Advil and Sprite on the counter for you. There are also some bananas and pretzels. Eat those, they will make you feel better."

"Yes, Sir." He looks at me from the side of his eye and just shakes his head. But, I listen to him, take the Advil and consume the other things he left for me. "Thank you. I'll be right back." I head into the en suite in my room and brush my teeth.

When I'm finished, I realize I need some more Advil. I go out to the kitchen and Christian isn't there. So, I walk down the hall to his room. His door is shut but since it has been just a few moments I knock and open the door.

"Hey, Christian…" Before I have a chance to say anything else, I look up to see I've interrupted him in the middle of jerking off. We make eye contact and finally my senses return, "Oh, my God. I'm sorry!" I quickly shut the door behind me. I lean against the wall to catch my breath. That was so embarrassing, but also so, hot. I don't have any experience sexually with men but even I know he's - big. God, I am more turned on right now that I have ever been.

Before he has a chance to come out of his room, I quickly make my way back to my bathroom. Quietly, so I don't wake Mia, I take a shower to try and get the picture out of my head. I am only finding him attractive because of what I saw; that's it.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Shit! Ana just walked in on me jerking off. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I never jerk off; but Ana, I am so attracted to her. I don't just want to fuck her - I don't know what I want. But I want… more. Last night when she was leaning against me in the limo I wanted to hold her all night long. She made me feel calm. I'm sure it's just because I haven't fucked anyone in a while and she was hot last night.

Even with the interruption, I come. I come a lot, more than I have before. After I catch my breath, I go into the bathroom and get in the shower to clean myself off and calm down. Despite all that, I am still a little hard. I take a long scorching hot shower so by the time I am done with the shower and dressed everyone else is awake and in the kitchen.

I join the others in the kitchen. I can't look at Ana but I act as if everything is normal. Everyone wants to go to Santa Monica for the day. The girls want to go to the beach and Elliot, Ethan, and I want to go surfing. Elliot and I haven't been surfing since we were teenagers but we had a lot of fun then. Either way, going to Santa Monica and splitting up for a little means it will buy me more time before I have to talk to Ana. I'm going to have to talk to her at some point but right now I don't know what to say.

I've decided to rent a suite at the Loews in Santa Monica so we have some place to relax and change clothes. We pile all our things into the waiting limo which takes us the half hour drive to the coast. We get to the hotel and check in. The girls head to the suite to change while Ethan, Elliot, and I go find the surf shop before hitting the beach. I am glad for this little reprieve from what happened this morning.

* * *

 **APOV**

I'm glad it's just Kate, Mia, and me on the beach. I think I need time to think about what happened this morning. Actually, I'd like to just forget about this morning. A waiter brings us drinks from the bar. I didn't even know they had waiter service on the beach.

We lay on the loungers soaking in the sun talking about the wedding. "This feels so good," I comment aloud. "Kate, just think, in about a week you will be going to Barbados on your honeymoon."

"I know, I can't believe it. I am going to be Mrs. Elliot Grey." I'm not even looking at Kate and I can tell she is swooning.

"So, last night. I sang at karaoke, didn't I?" I still can't believe I got that drunk.

"Yeah, but you were really good." Kate sounds excited as she tells me.

"Seriously, Ana, everyone loved you," Mia says.

"I'm glad I did it in front of strangers who I will never see again." We spend the rest of the afternoon lounging and having drinks. We don't even see the boys once.

In the evening we head back to the suite to get ready for dinner and change. I change into a white cotton sundress with blue embroidery and spaghetti straps. Then I take my hair and put it in a messy top knot. We meet the guys in the hotel lobby. Christian looks gorgeous and I try to sneak peeks at him. The sun has brought out the copper highlights in his hair and his skin is sun-kissed.

We have a great dinner at Hillstone and then head back to Hollywood. I've been avoiding Christian all day since I don't even know what to say to him. When we get back to the house, I start packing my bags preparing to leave tomorrow. After this weekend, my life and job in Seattle will seem boring. But, there is now less than a week until Kate and Elliot get married.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **CPOV**

The flight home is quiet. Ana and Kate sleep almost the entire flight home, only waking up for us to land. Once we are on the tarmac and our luggage is out we go our separate ways with Kate, Ethan, and Ana heading back to their apartment together. Taylor is in the SUV waiting to take us back to my apartment. Mia and Elliot decided to stay at my place since it is late and they don't feel like driving home.

Monday morning I am up and out before Mia and Elliot are awake. Elliot has off this week so he can help Kate with last-minute wedding things. After the wedding, they are headed to Barbados, where they went when they were first dating. They wanted to take a longer honeymoon but Elliot has a project he needs to get done.

The workweek was uneventful but went by quickly. I was in back-to-back meetings so I didn't have much time to think about what happened with Ana in California. But, I dreamed of her every night. On Friday morning I went with Elliot to pick up the rings and a wedding present he got for Kate. He got her a locket with their childhood pictures inside. He had her mom help him with it without Kate's knowledge.

As he is settling everything for tomorrow with the jeweler I see a pair of earrings that would be perfect for Ana. They are rose gold drop earrings with morganite surrounded by a halo of diamonds. I check to make sure Elliot is otherwise occupied and quietly purchase the earrings, stowing the box in my coat pocket. Now I just have to figure out how to give them to her.

* * *

 **APOV**

It's Kate and Elliot's rehearsal dinner tonight. I arrive at the Kavanagh's house where we will spend her last night as Katherine Kavanagh. I come in the front door and am greeted by Ethan. "Kate's upstairs getting ready. Do you want me to carry your bags up for you?"

I give him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "No, I got it. Thanks, Ethan." I go up to Kate's room and she's standing in front of the mirror fussing with her hair which is up in a classic twist with strawberry blonde tendrils framing her face. "Kate, that dress is gorgeous and those shoes are totally you."

"Thanks, the dress is a Monique Lhuillier floral sleeveless v-neck cocktail dress and the shoes are Gianvito Rossi flora ruffled suede lace-up sandals."

"You know, anyone else would pick black heels to go with this dress but only you would choose cherry red." I've always admired Kate for her ability to be able to stand out in a crowd. If I stood out in a crowd it would only be because I probably tripped and fell on my face.

"What are you wearing?" I open up the garment bag to show her the Kay Unger satin wrap effect cocktail dress in berry red and the Sam Edelman Eleanor heels that have a black background with different colored flowers and red poppies on them. I normally don't dress this flamboyantly but this is a special occasion.

"Ana, you are going to look so sexy in that! No one will be able to take their eyes off you." Kate's green eyes sparkle as she gives me a mischievous grin.

"What? No… no, the spotlight should be on you tonight. I should wear something different." I didn't think when I bought this dress - it's Kate's night, not mine.

"Are you kidding me, Ana? I already have my guy. It's time we get you one too!"

"Katherine Agnes Kavanagh, you are terrible!" We finish getting ready in plenty of time to get to the party. Kate and Elliot aren't actually having a rehearsal but Elliot's parents insisted they stick to tradition and host the party anyway.

We ride with Ethan to the Greys' house in Bellevue with Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh following in their car.

* * *

The party goes off without a hitch and everyone has a great time. Elliot's parents' home is absolutely gorgeous. It looks like an English manor house I would read about in one of my novels.

I didn't get to socialize too much since we were doing a lot of last minute preparations for tomorrow. Kate asked Mia if she wanted to stay with us tonight but she decided to stay with her parents. Ethan is staying with us too. He's not showing it but I think he's a little emotional now that his 'baby' sister is getting married.

We get to Kate's room and change into our pajamas. Both of us are snuggled in her huge four-poster bed and are just talking. We reminisce and laugh. "Kate, I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." I finally say to her in awe. Not that I didn't think she was worthy of getting married but she was always so strong and self-reliant.

"You're telling me, Steele. I thought you would be the first of us to get married. Yet, here you are still a _virgin_." Kate laughs and snorts at her joke. She loves to tease me about that since she knows it gets to me a little. Just because I am 22 and still a virgin doesn't make me a weirdo. I'm just… particular.

I elbow her, "you jerk!" but I am laughing with her just the same.

"You don't know what you're missing. Sex with Elliot is amazing. When we were first dating the only reason we stopped screwing was because my hoo-ha got sore."

"Kate, I did not need to know that." I roll my eyes and act like it bothers me but it doesn't. I'm used to it now, Kate has always been very open with me about it.

"Seriously though Ana, why didn't you ever have sex before?" Kate has never made fun of me for it but we never really discussed my reasons in depth mostly because I never really dated anyone while I was in college.

"I don't know. I guess seeing my mom give her body away so easily and freely because she thought she was in love made me want to take it slowly. I guess I am old fashioned - the first time I have sex I want it to be with someone I love. And, no one I've met so far has been worth it." I shrug at my answer. It's the first time I've really thought about it. "Plus, can you imagine how Ray would be meeting my boyfriend for the first time?"

"Oh my God! He'd be like one of those bad jokes sitting there cleaning a gun and staring the poor guy down. I think you're going to be a virgin forever." Kate and I both burst into hysterical laughter. After a little more girl talk we settled in for the night hoping for a good night's sleep before her big day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **APOV**

Today is the big day! My best friend is getting married. We sleep in a little bit because we stayed up too late last night. But, we had a good time so it was worth it. We get up and Kate's mom has coffee and breakfast waiting for us. After a leisurely breakfast, Kate and I make our way to the family room where it's set up as an in-house salon. There are even pedicure chairs and massage tables. In this room we can get our nails done, a massage, our hair done, and our makeup done. Both of us get a wonderful and relaxing massage followed by pedicures and manicures. Before we know it, it's time to get Kate dressed in her wedding gown. I'm excited to see the dress her mom designed. They are the only people who have seen the dress.

Mrs. Kavanagh and I take out the dress. It's beautiful. It's strapless with a sweetheart neckline and has a fitted bodice top with gold beading and embroidery that laces up the back. The 'skirt' is a full ball gown shape with white tulle and netting. In the layers of netting is gold embroidery with sequins and pearls. We get Kate in the dress and she turns around to look at me. She is a princess. I start to tear up. "Kate, you are so beautiful. Elliot is very lucky."

"Anastasia Rose Steele, don't you dare start crying and make me cry. I don't want to ruin our makeup." We both laugh and I primp her gown make sure it's perfect.

"Girls, let me take a picture of you both in your dresses." Kate's mom holds her camera up. They have a team of photographers and videographers but Kate's mom still wanted to take some of her own pictures. We stand next to each other and give her mom cheesy smiles, Kate in her gown, and me in my rose gold Sophia dress and my rose gold high heeled sandals. Christian is quite tall so to avoid looking awkward together I picked heels higher than I would normally wear.

I help Kate put on her wedding jewelry. Her Schlumberger Lynn pendant and earrings from Tiffany match the wedding band she will be wearing in a few short hours. "It's beautiful, Kate."

"Wait, I have something for you." Kate hands me a box with a bow. I untie it and see it's a rose gold Alex and Ani bracelet with a friendship charm.

"Kate, I love it. Thank you!" I immediately put the bracelet on. "It's perfect."

"No, I should thank you for being my best friend and the best maid of honor ever. I have something else." She hands me a box smaller than the one that held my bracelet. When I open it, there are the most beautiful rose gold and morganite earrings.

I quickly put them in. "Kate, these are stunning. You really shouldn't have, though."

She gives me a devilish smile, "I didn't. They are from Christian."

"Christian? Christian Grey?"

"The one and the same."

"But why?"

"He gave them to me last night to give to you. He said he saw them and thought they were perfect for you."

"Really? I thought he hated me."

Kate raises her eyebrow at me, "I think it's more like when a little boy likes a girl so he pushes her off the swings on the playground."

"I doubt that Kate. He's gorgeous and a billionaire. He can get way better than me. He can get someone with a much better pedigree."

"Pedigree? Ana, when are you going to realize you are a better catch than someone with even the highest pedigree?"

"Why didn't he just give them to me himself?"

"He said he was afraid if he gave them to you, you wouldn't accept them. I have to agree with him on that. You are pretty stubborn about things."

A little while later, we get in the limo with Ethan and head to the St. Anne Chapel at the Villa Academy where the ceremony will take place. Kate's parents have already gone over there to make sure everything is going smoothly.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Elliot and I are hanging out in one of the rooms they are using as a dressing room. I look at my brother and he is pacing the room nervously. "Are you ready for this, Elliot?"

"Yeah, I am. I can't believe I am getting married." Elliot's nerves are betraying him because his voice is not strong as usual. Just then the doors open and Kate's brother, Ethan joins us. I shake his hand in greeting although, I would deny this if asked, I dislike him because of how comfortable he was with Ana in California.

"So, _brother_ , how is she?" Elliot asks his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"She's doing well, excited. She looks beautiful. Your sister, Mia, has just joined them for some pictures." A few moments later our dad joins us.

"Guys, it's time. Let's head upstairs." We follow my dad up to the chapel which is decorated with flowers for the ceremony. We line up at the altar with Elliot front, then me, and then Ethan. We're only standing there for a little bit before the song "Home" by Phillip Phillips starts to play. The doors open and there is Mia, my little sister. She gives a little wave and has a huge smile on her face. You can't but help to smile back at her.

Then, I see Ana. She is striking. The dress she is wearing compliments her perfectly, her shimmering mocha brown hair is loosely pinned up and I see she is wearing the earrings I gave her. She looks at me and smiles so I slyly wink at her so no one else can see. The song changes to "Yellow" by Coldplay and Kate and her dad appear. She looks like Cinderella in her gown and is holding a huge bouquet of pink and white hydrangea, blush white roses, blush pink and peach garden roses, rose gold gems, gold babies breath, and soft gray lambs' ear wrapped in white silk ribbon. I look over at Elliot and his eyes are glassy and starting to fill with tears. I feel emotional. You can physically see how much he loves Kate. In a way, I am a little sad that I will never have that. I will never have a wedding, never have a wife or children. I will never have a family. I always thought my life of eliminating love in my relationships was perfect. I had my autonomy as well as sexual satisfaction without all the messy strings attached. Seeing Elliot so happy right now, looking at Kate as if she is the most beautiful woman in the universe, makes me wonder if I had been wrong all these years. Either way, I'm 28 years old and it's too late to change how I've been for most of my life.

The pastor goes through the ceremony and a few minutes later Elliot gives her a kiss and we are introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Grey. They depart the church to a shower of well wishes and flower petals.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **APOV**

After pictures at the church, we head to the Westin in Seattle for the reception. Once the introductions are made, we settle in for dinner. But, speeches first. Kate's dad welcomes everyone and introduces me for my speech. I don't like speaking in public but since I already gave one for the engagement party I know I can do it.

" _Hi, everyone. In case you don't remember, I am Ana and Kate is my best friend. She's the closest thing to a sister I have ever known. Kate and I differ in many ways but I always admired her for her determination, her love of life, and her ability to throw caution to the wind when it was the right moment. Kate, you are a beautiful bride and you will be an amazing wife. Life won't be the same in the apartment without you there._

 _"Elliot Grey - the man Kate has chosen to spend the rest of her life with. What can I say about Elliot that we don't already know? Well, he's handsome, witty, intelligent, and … Elliot, I can't read your handwriting so I'm just going to stop here. But I still want my $20._

 _"All kidding aside, as I was thinking about what to say today, this quote from Bob Marley would not leave my mind. 'He's not perfect. You aren't perfect and the two of you will never be perfect. But if he can make you laugh at least once, causes you to think twice, and if he admits to being human and making mistakes, hold onto him and give him the most you can. He isn't going to quote poetry, he's not thinking about you every moment, but he will give you a part of him that he knows you could break. Don't hurt him, don't change him, and don't expect more than he can give. Don't analyze. Smile when he makes you happy, yell when he makes you mad, and miss him when he's not there. Love hard when there is love to be had. Because perfect guys don't exist, but there's always one guy that is perfect for you.'_

 _Kate and Elliot, today, on the first day of the rest of your life, I don't wish you a fairytale life. I wish you a real life with laughter, love, vulnerability, and a tiny bit of frustration and sadness. Because with all of these your relationship will be built on respect, care, and trust. In fifty years, I hope the two of you are sitting on your porch holding hands, thinking about how you love each other more than you do right now."_

All the guests applaud me and I am just happy I didn't mess up and I got through it all. Once I sit down I practically gulp down my champagne. Next, Christian stands for his Best Man speech. He stands and I notice how good looking he really is. He is so confident and doesn't seem the least bit nervous.

" _Let's all give a round of applause for Mr. And Mrs. Grey. Congratulations you two. You both look absolutely stunning. I want to thank everyone for coming and celebrating this special day with Kate and Elliot. I know your presence here today means a lot to them._

 _"I was going to say something embarrassing about Elliot in my speech but I decided that would make the speech entirely too long. So, I won't do that. Not only has Elliot been a great big brother to me he also has been a great friend to me all these years. He always had my back even if he had no clue why. When he met Kate, his life changed for the better. I know how much she has made him happy, how much she inspired him to become his best self, and how special she has made him feel. I thank her for that._

 _"I am sure that Kate and Elliot will have a long and happy life together. They compliment each other and make each other stronger. As a couple, they both gain confidence from the other. The love they have for each other is obvious. They are fantastic, caring individuals and now they are a married couple._

 _"I wish you both the best of luck, health, and a happy life together. May all your dreams come true. I know you both will accomplish whatever you set your minds to. May the love you have for each other grow stronger every day. Let's all congratulate Kate and Elliot on their marriage. Thank you."_

Christian's speech was sincere and sweet. After dinner, Kate and Elliot have their first dance to 'It Had to Be You'. I don't think there was a dry eye in the room. I think I even saw Christian wipe away a tear but I couldn't be sure. Mrs. Kavanagh and Dr. Trevelyan Grey luckily had a full stock of tissues.

Now it was time for Kate's dance with her dad. It was very sweet to see them dance to 'My Girl'. Kate and her father didn't always have the best relationship, especially when she was a teenager. But when she decided she wanted to go into journalism and follow in her father's footsteps at Kavanagh Media, they became closer. A lot of times I thought they didn't get along because they are so much alike. Both of them are strong, determined, and obstinate.

Before I know it, the whirlwind of the day is over and we are offering our goodbyes to the newly married couple as they leave for their honeymoon. All the guests from the reception have left to either go home or head to their room in the hotel. Just as I was about to go up to my room I remembered I left my wrap in the ballroom. I head down there alone to get my wrap and there is Christian standing at the table.

"Oh, hi. I didn't think anyone would still be here. I forgot my wrap." I explain as I grab it off the back of my chair.

He gives me a charming smile and holds his bowtie up in the air. "I forgot this. Would you like to get a drink with me? Things were a little crazy today so my adrenaline is still rushing. This hotel has a very nice bar area."

"Sure. I'm not that tired either. Lead the way." He takes my hand in his and we make our way through the deserted hotel to the lobby bar. Besides the bartender and us, there are only a handful of other people here but it seems like it is enough for the bar to stay open later than usual.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **CPOV**

Ana looks radiant. Her eyes are sparkling blue, dark brown wisps of hair outline her face, and her skin glistens from today's events. I order us a glass of wine and a glass of water each.

"You looked beautiful today." I want to say more but I am unable to find the right words. I want to tell her she is the most exquisite woman I have ever met.

Ana looks at me and her long, thick eyelashes flutter as she exhales. "Thank you for the earrings, Christian. They are beautiful. But, you didn't have to do that."

"Well, I thought I owed you an apology for what happened in Los Angeles." Ana blushes a deep crimson.

"Oh… that." She looks down still blushing and lets out the tiniest giggle.

Her response makes me laugh as well. "It was kind of funny seeing your reaction. It was as if you've never seen a naked man before." Her eyes grow large and she has a look of shock on her face. "Wait, you have seen a naked man before, right?" Slowly she shakes her head. _What? No way..._ "Are you telling me you are a virgin?"

She looks down again and blushes even deeper. Almost inaudibly, she whispers, "yes."

"But, how? I don't understand." She's beautiful and spent 4 years in college. How is this even possible?

"I guess there was no one I thought was worth it. I don't want to just be a notch on someone's belt. I want it to mean something, you know?"

There is something endearing about her. I don't know what it is but I find her innocence sweet and attractive. "I think that's admirable."

She looks at me doubtfully. "Yeah, right. So, what about you?"

"Me?" She nods her head. "There's nothing to know about me."

"I doubt that. You're very closed off. It's like you don't want anyone to get to know you."

"People know me. I'm just private."

"You're this complete mystery. I thought you hated me and couldn't stand the sight of me but in Los Angeles, you were so sweet to me. You took care of me. I remember that. Then you don't talk to me at all yesterday or today but you give me these beautiful earrings. I hardly know you, why would you do that for me?"

"I don't know. My brain tells me to stay away from you, that we're too different. But when you look at me it's like you're looking into my soul and I can't resist you."

She looks down again and quickly looks up to me staring into my eyes. "You don't have to resist me." Her voice is throaty and breathy.

"Ana, you don't know what you're saying. You've had too much to drink, that's all. You wouldn't be saying this otherwise."

"Christian, don't you see that I can't stay away from you either." The way she says my name is a calling to me deep inside. I'm speechless. I want to grab her right here, right now and give her everything I have.

I slowly shake my head trying to get that thought out. "It's late and you've had a lot to drink. Let me walk you to your room." I help her up from the table and once again take her hand in mine. I can feel the lobby is a little chilly so I take the wrap from her arms and drape it around her shoulders. When my hands touch her shoulders, I can feel a charge of electricity run through me.

We get in the elevator and the feeling is so strong between us I find it hard to breathe. After what seems like an eternity, we reach her floor and the elevator doors open.

We're at her door. "This is my room." Ana turns to me with her back to the door.

I step closer to her. "Ana…" I lean down and kiss her tenderly at first then, more ardently. I place one hand in her hair and the other on the side of her face. She goes to place her hands on me and I quickly take both of her hands in my hand that was holding her hair essentially pinning her to the wall. I don't know for how long we kiss but I know I've never wanted anything more and I didn't want to stop. We finally come up for air and Ana exhales making me smile. I'm unable to stop touching her so I rain little kisses all over her eyes, cheeks, and lips.

She looks up at me, "would you like to come in?" But, I can tell she is nervous.

I give her another kiss - now that I've finally kissed her I don't want to stop. "I would love to but I don't want your first time to be like this." Her face falls. I place my fingers under her chin forcing her to look up at me. "Hey, can I see you tomorrow?" I gently kiss her nose.

She gives me a devilish smile. "You mean today?"

I smile at her. "Yes, today. I'll call you around noon. OK?" She bashfully nods at me. I give her another quick kiss. "Now, go to sleep but drink a glass of water and take some Advil first so you don't wake up with a hangover.

She smiles at me once again, "yes, sir." The only thing I can do is shake my head and smile.

Ana goes into her room and I stay long enough to make sure she is OK. I walk to the suite I booked so we could do bathroom stops or change clothes. I wasn't going to stay the night and intended to go back home to Escala but now I want to stay as close to Ana as possible.

I feel like I am on top of the world. As I walk back up to my suite I feel as if I could dance right here. I don't think I have ever felt so happy. What is it about her? She is the type of girl that doesn't want contracts; she wants hearts and flowers. But if it's hearts and flowers she wants, I am willing to give them to her. There's something about her that makes me feel as if I would give everything up for her. I feel exhilarated and scared at the same time; it takes all I have in me not to run back and spend the night with Ana.

When I finally lie down in bed, I am unable to fall asleep. Images of Ana run through my head. I'm in unknown territory and I don't know if it's good or bad or how it will turn out. I have never wanted anyone like I want Ana, not even Elena. But I also am afraid I will hurt her. We live two different worlds. What will happen when they collide?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **APOV**

I wake up not feeling so fresh with butterflies in my stomach. If I am being honest, the butterflies have more to do with a certain best man than copious amounts of wine. I just get out of the shower when my phone rings. I pick it up and am happy to hear the voice on the other end.

"Good morning, Anastasia. How are you feeling this morning?" His voice is seductive even with small talk.

"Good morning, Christian. I am feeling well, especially because some smart, good looking man told me to drink water and take Advil before bed." I can hear him smile on the other end.

"Would you still like to go to lunch with me today?" It surprises me to hear someone who is usually so confident and commanding sound nervous and unsure.

"Of course. Shall I meet you at your apartment? I'm still at the hotel."

"Actually, how about I meet you in the lobby? I stayed in the hotel last night too."

Suddenly, I feel nervous. This is really happening. "OK, what time?"

"An hour?"

"OK, I'll see you in an hour." I hang up and now I have to decide what to wear. I didn't pack a lot since I hadn't anticipated going on a date but I don't think my usual jeans would be appropriate. I open my carry-on suitcase to see what I've packed. I have my long sleeved floral chiffon dress from Fraiche by J, knee high heeled black boots, and my black leather moto jacket. I hope this is nice enough for whatever we're doing.

I make my way down to the lobby and as I am walking to the bar, I can see Christian standing there looking mischievous. He is so good looking I almost forget to breathe. He gives me a lady-killer smile when our eyes meet.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I see Ana before she sees me. She's just walked out of the elevator and is looking around. She's dazzling wearing a short, flowy floral dress with knee-high black boots and a black leather jacket. I don't think I have ever been so taken with someone before. It takes all I have in me not to run up to her, so I just stand here silently imploring her to look at me. When she does, she looks up at me and immediately blushes making me smile.

I meet her half way and resist the urge to kiss her fervidly, opting to give her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Anastasia, you look amazing."

She blushes again before she quickly looks down. "Thank you, Christian, so do you." I wonder if she always blushes like this. I wish I had paid more attention the previous times I've met her.

"Are you hungry?" I can't help looking at her eyes. They are so beautiful and consuming. She nods at me and I reach down to grab her hand in mine. I have actually never held hands with anyone before but this is nice, really nice. The valet brings my R8 up and I open the passenger door for Ana. She looks surprised at my car but doesn't say anything.

I have a day planned already but since this is new to me, I'm nervous about it. About ten minutes later, we arrive at Elliott's Oyster House. "Interesting name…" Ana teases me.

"Yes, the name is unfortunate but the food is delicious." I give her a cheeky grin. "Stay put, I'll come open your door." I get out the car and walk around to open the door for Ana. She places her hand in mine when she exits the car. I'm unable to help myself and I kiss her hand.

Once we are seated at a quiet table in the corner of the restaurant away from the other diners, the waiter comes for our drink order. Ana is looking at the menu appearing slightly overwhelmed. "I don't know what to get."

I smile, "would you like me to order for us?" Normally, I would have automatically done so but I have a feeling she would not appreciate that behavior.

"OK. That would be great." She gives me a shy smile. I give our order to the waiter.

"We'll start with a bottle of the Flowers Chardonnay and a glass of water each. Then we'll have a dozen Taylor Kumamoto oysters. As our entrees, we'll have the seared scallops and braised beef."

"Very good choice, Sir." The waiter quickly returns to the kitchen.

"You're very precise," Ana says as she studies me.

"I just know what I want." As I answer her, I know I am not just talking about food or wine. I want her too, in every way. I want her to be mine and only mine. She blushes once again and looks a bit unsure of herself. "Ana, your speech yesterday was very good. It was easy to see how much you care for Kate. How did the two of you meet again?"

"We were paired as roommates our freshman year. Before the semester started, Kate's parents upgraded the dorm so it was just the two of us instead of the usual four girls to share a suite. It was nice since we got our own rooms then."

"You were an English major, correct?"

"Yes."

"Who inspired you?"

"What?"

"Which author made you want to become a literature major? Jane Austen?"

"Actually, it was Thomas Hardy." That shocks me a little.

"Really? You mentioned it on the plane but still, I wouldn't have guessed that."

"Why? You don't like Hardy?"

"I do. But, I thought you would appreciate the more idealistic Elizabeth Bennett over the pained and haunted Tess Durbeyfield."

"People can surprise you, once you get to know them." She gives me a little smile.

The waiter brings us the oysters. "Do you like oysters, Ana?"

"I've never had them." I pick one up, squeeze some lemon onto it and hand it to her.

"Try it. You'll like it." She takes it from me, presses it into her bottom lip, and tips her head back to swallow it. She really has no idea how sexy she is right now. The rest of the meal goes great and I am surprised how easy the conversation flows between us and how much information she is able to inveigle out of me.

After lunch, I take her to the Seattle Wheel for a private ride in the VIP gondola. "Have you ever been on this?"

"No, but it looks like fun!" She practically hops into the gondola once it stops for us to get on. She sits into one of the seats and looks down at the glass bottom, "this is so cool!"

Her wide-eyed excitement is contagious. "It goes up about 175 feet. It's not nearly as tall as the Space Needle but it's cool because it goes over the water." As the ride starts, she is enthusiastically looking around trying to get the view from all angles. I'm enjoying myself just watching her. After about twenty minutes, the ride is over. We exit the gondola and make our way to my car. "Would you like to go somewhere else?"

Her smile gets huge in response to my question. "I think I'd like that."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **APOV**

Christian drives us about a half-hour north to Edmonds. I have no idea what we are doing but so far I have had so much fun that I'm not worried. We head to the marina and I see the signs - Seattle Whale Watching. "I have always wanted to do this! This is so exciting!" I am practically giddy.

He gives me a sweet smile, "Come on. Our boat is ready for us."

"There's no one else here. Don't we have to wait for the other passengers?"

"There are no passengers, Anastasia. It's just us and the crew." I think I am swooning. And to think just a few weeks ago I thought he was an arrogant jerk. We walk up to a boat called the Chillkat.

As we get to the boat, a man comes out to greet us. "Mr. Grey, I'm Captain Pete. Very nice to meet you. We'll head out to the San Juan Islands; we've seen some humpbacks and orcas there for the past few days so the chances are high. Then, on the way back we'll cruise by Smith Island to see some sea lions and seals."

"Sounds great, thank you, Captain." Christian looks at me and squeezes my hand before he leads me onto the boat. We take a seat and immediately smell blueberry muffins.

The naturalist guide smiles at us, "that's the blueberry buckle you smell. It's baked fresh on board." We aren't out on the water for very long before the guide spots some whales. "If you look to your left it looks like there is a pod of orcas on a hunt."

Christian and I move to the left side of the boat for a better look. "Christian, look, there's a baby one!" He wraps his arm around my shoulders and gives me a kiss on my temple. The cruise takes a few hours and we see not only whales but sea lions, otters, and aquatic birds too. When we get back to the marina, Christian doesn't let go of my hand until we get to his car.

"It's almost seven. I should take you back since you have work tomorrow." He drives me back to the Westin where I asked them to hold my luggage for me so I could check out. "Let me carry your bags to your car."

"Oh, I don't have a car, I'll just take a cab."

"I'll drive you home." It's not as much a question as a command.

"Christian, I'm fine taking a cab. You don't have to go out of your way."

"Where do you live?"

"I just moved to the Cornelius Apartments on Blanchard."

"It's not out of my way. It's two minutes from my place. Please, let me."

"OK. I will let you. But I would like to state that I don't need a ride." He laughs at me, steps closer to me with my head in his hand and leans down to give me a sweet kiss.

* * *

 **CPOV**

We get to Ana's apartment building and the elevator is out of service for routine maintenance. She tries to argue with me but I carry her bags for her up the steps to the 3rd floor where her apartment is located. It is an old building but was renovated recently. She opens her apartment door and we walk through a narrow hallway to her living room.

"Well, it's not much, but it's home." Ana takes her bags from me and puts them in what I assume is her bedroom. There aren't any other rooms in the apartment. I just stand in her living room looking around. I don't need to walk around for a tour since I can see everything right from where I am standing. "Can I get you something to drink or anything?"

"Sure. I'll have whatever you're having." I really don't want her waiting on me; I should be the one to take care of her. She comes out holding a couple of bottles of water.

"Do you want a glass?" Ana asks me as she sits down on her sofa. Besides a beanbag chair in the corner next to some bookshelves, this is the only place to sit in the room.

"This is perfect, thank you, Ana." I have a seat next to her. "How long have you lived here?"

"I guess it's been a few weeks now. Kate said I could stay in the old apartment but her parents purchased it for her and I know they weren't charging me enough rent as it was. It's a little quiet, though."

"Living alone?"

"Yeah, sometimes I just miss having someone to talk to when I get home."

"I've never paid attention. I am usually in my office working when I am home."

"Really? You don't do anything to relax?"

"I exercise. That's about the extent of it."

"There's a gym in this building but I've never used it. I don't really know anyone in the building so I feel a little weird. The neighbors at the old apartment were really friendly."

"I don't think I know anyone who lives near me. I prefer it that way."

"You really are a private person." Before I can say anything else, her phone rings.

"Sorry, I have to take this… Hello?" Ana looks like she is hearing some bad news. "Really tomorrow? That early? No, that's fine. I'll see you at 6. Thanks, Mary." Ana hangs up and exhales.

"What's the matter?"

"Ugh… my boss has this one writer who is really demanding. He's insisting on meeting with us at 6 tomorrow morning to review his new manuscript. I've read it and it's not his best work. I don't know what my boss is going to tell him."

"I better let you go so you can get some sleep then." I don't want to go but I know it's late and she has to get up for work tomorrow. I start to get up from the sofa before I change my mind.

"I'm sorry. But, I did have a really nice time today." Ana takes my hand as I walk towards her front door.

When I get there, I stop and look at her. "I had the best time today, Ana. Thank you." I feel a sudden jolt of electricity and I think she feels the same. I lean down and kiss her passionately, my hands hold her head close to me. I want to consume her and not let her go. Our kiss grows more and more lascivious. I press her back against the front door unable to get enough of her. I break this kiss with her for just enough time to allow her to catch her breath.

Then I barrage her with kisses on her nose, cheeks, and eyes. Then I kiss her neck. When I get to her earlobe, I nip it a little bit. She cries out a little, "oh, Christian…" I move my hands so I am holding them around her waist and slowly start to inch her dress up.

At that moment, I stop and plant a kiss on the tip of her nose. She looks up at me in shock. "You have to get up early tomorrow and if I don't stop now I won't be able to. Can I call you tomorrow?"

She gives me a sweet smile and looks down as she blushes. "I'd like that. Thank you, Christian, for everything."

"Good night, Anastasia."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **APOV**

Ugh, the meeting with Louis Granger takes over four hours and I can tell Mary was very frustrated. I think she was about to tell him to find another editor. Because I came in so early, I got to leave early. I'm finishing up some laundry in the laundry room of the building when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Anastasia, how was your day?"

"Well, since the meeting this morning is over, it's much better. How about yours?"

"I'm still at work, actually. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"OK. What time?"

"How about I pick you up in an hour?"

"Sounds great. I will see you then."

About an hour later there is a knock at my door. When I open it, Christian is standing there looking absolutely gorgeous. I can't help but smile. "Hi."

"Hello, Anastasia. Are you ready?"

"Let me quick grab my purse and we can be on our way." I grab my small purse and we make our way outside. There is a large Audi SUV waiting for us. Christian opens the rear passenger side door to let me in. I notice there is a driver. I think I have seen him a couple of times. As Christian is walking to the other side of the car, I greet the driver. "Hello."

"Good evening, Miss Steele." At first, I am thrown off guard since I didn't realize he knew my name but obviously Christian must have told him.

"Please, call me Ana." Christian gets in the back next to me. And immediately grabs my hand. I feel that jolt of electricity once again.

"Taylor, please drop Miss Steele and I off at List Restaurant on 1st Avenue. We'll walk back from there."

"Yes, Sir." Taylor pulls out into traffic and before I know it we are at the restaurant. Once in the restaurant, we are immediately seated. The waiter comes to take our drink order; I order water with lemon and Christian does the same.

Christian looks at me with his gray eyes smoldering, "Do you know what you want?" I know he is asking about food but it feels like he's asking about something entirely different which makes me inhale sharply.

"Um… I think I am going to get the burger and fries." My voice is barely a whisper and suddenly I feel very flustered.

He gives me a sly smile. "That sounds like a good idea." Christian orders the burger and fries for both of us. During dinner, he tells me about his day and recent business ventures. I didn't know this but he is working with the university to help with sustainable living and crop development. I realize as we are talking I have contradictory feelings; in one sense I feel completely comfortable with him and at the same time I feel nervous and excited.

After dinner, Christian and I walk back to my apartment. "Would you like to come in for a drink?" I ask him. I don't know what you're supposed to do here but they always do this in the movies.

"If you would like me to, Anastasia." There are many things I think I would like him to do.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I follow Ana up to her apartment and can feel the blood coursing through my veins. There is no doubt; I want her. We get into her apartment. I stand aside as she locks the door behind us. "I have some wine but I'm not sure if you'll like it." Ana is bent over looking in her fridge. She pulls out a bottle of Moscato Allegro Wine. It's a cheap wine but actually, has a great taste to it. "Is this OK?"

"It's great, thank you, Ana." She pours us each a glass of wine and we head to her living room. On a bookshelf in the room, she turns on an iPod dock and The Lumineers quietly fill the room.

"Thank you for dinner, Christian." She says to me as she curls her legs under her on the sofa.

"Thank you for coming with me. I wanted to make sure I got to see you because I have to go to New York for a couple of days for work." I don't know why I am confessing this to her, we've only been on a couple of dates.

"So you're going to conquer the east coast too?" Ana giggles a little bit which makes me smile.

"You say that as if I haven't already conquered both coasts." Ana laughs and it's like music to my ears. I lean forward and give her a soft, sweet kiss. Quickly, the kiss becomes more passionate. As I am kissing her I hold her hands next to her head so she doesn't try to touch me. I want her to touch me but I am not ready for that yet. This is all too new to me.

We're kissing each other like our lives depend on it. I let go of her hands and start to unbutton her shirt. Once her hands are free, she reaches them both up into my hair. I like this. Her shirt is unbuttoned and displaying her beautiful body that was underneath. When we were in L.A. and I saw her in her bikini I never imagined we'd be making out like a couple of teenagers on her couch.

I feel her bra and realize the clasp is in the front making it much easier for me. With one hand I unclasp her bra and it opens exposing her breasts and her hard nipples. I massage one in my hand and she moans into my mouth. After I tease her breasts and nipples with my hand for a little while she starts grinding her hips into mine making my erection even harder. If it gets any harder, I'm going to tear through my pants.

I scatter little nips and kisses down her neck then across her collar bones until I get to her supple chest. I take my time with each breast, licking, sucking, and nipping at each until she cries out. Then I slide my hand down her stomach to her jeans and unbutton them. I pull down the zipper and slide my hand into her silk panties so I am cupping her sex. She begins to thrust just a tad more. With my thumb, I circle and tease her clitoris while I slip my index finger into her. She unconsciously pushes her hips into my hand faster and harder. I slip in another finger and she cries out once more. I continue my ministrations until I feel all of her muscles clench and I know she is close to having an orgasm.

"Let go, baby. Come, Ana." I whisper in her ear just before I bite her earlobe finally sending her over the edge. She yells out my name as she climaxes. I continue to pleasure her until her orgasm is done, then I stop and kiss her. Her cheeks are flushed and she is still trying to catch her breath. "Baby, if you are like this now, I can only imagine what kind of orgasm you'll have during sex."

She looks down and blushes - her telltale clue that she's embarrassed. "Ana, what is it? You can tell me."

Her voice gets smaller and she sounds unsure, "it's just that was my first orgasm."

"That was your first orgasm… ever? You never came before tonight?" I am in disbelief. I knew she was a virgin but I assumed she messed around either by masturbating or with previous boyfriends.

She looks up at me with her sparkling blue eyes, "Yup. That was my first orgasm ever."

Suddenly I feel very proud at the fact I am responsible for her first orgasm. "So, then, what's the verdict? How was it?"

She gives me a mischievous smile, "I liked it a lot." I can't help but laugh and I kiss her. After we kiss, I help her put her clothes back on.

"Ana, it's getting late and you have work tomorrow. I better get going. Can I call you while I am in New York?" I try to disguise it but my voice is full of hope.

"You don't have to go, Christian. You could stay the night." Her cheeks flush as she says it.

"While I would love to, I have to get going. Besides, I think you've had enough excitement for one night. I need to leave something to impress you the next time." I wink at her and give her another quick kiss goodbye. She shuts her apartment door behind me and I have never felt happier. I feel like a teenager in junior high school. I just made out with a girl. I have never done that before. I guess tonight was a first for me as well. My walk back to Escala is short because I am lost in my happy thoughts. So, this is what it feels like to have a normal relationship without contracts and canes. I think I can handle that.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **APOV**

Tonight with Christian was super steamy. I still can't believe we went that far. I wish Kate wasn't on her honeymoon so I could talk to her. I hope I'm not moving too fast here but things feel right with him.

The next few days go by the same way. I get up, go to work, and come home. There is nothing exciting. In fact, it's boring. At long last it's Friday. I am excited about the weekend and getting to see Christian again. I just hope he still feels the same way about me. We didn't really get to talk because of the time difference and only texted a few times. At lunch he texts me.

 _ ***How is your day going?***_

 _ ***Better now. How was New York?***_

 _ ***Lonely. Would you like to come over to my place for dinner tonight?***_

 _ ***I would love that.***_

 _ ***Great. I'll pick you up at SIP at 5***_

 _ ***See you then.***_

I am ridiculously excited to see him. The afternoon drags until 5. I walk out the front doors to see his SUV waiting for me. He gets out of the back and opens the door for me. "Good evening, Anastasia. You look beautiful."

I blush. I forgot how intense the electricity is between us. He gives me a smoldering smile as he gets in next to me. He takes my hand and kisses it. "Hi." I breathe out. It's all I can manage to get out. He smirks at me knowing exactly his effect me. We get to his palatial apartment where I am stunned. I feel like I am in a museum.

"Are you hungry? Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper, made us dinner before she left for the weekend." I'm excited and nervous, I can't even think about eating.

"Um… sure." He takes my hand and leads me to the dining room. The table is set for us with a vase of different red tulips and stuff for fondue. "Fondue?"

He smiles. "I didn't give much time to Mrs. Jones. And, besides, it's fun." He seems so youthful right now. We sit down to three different fondue pots, one is a swiss cheese and white wine blend, the other is a broth like one that would be with coq au vin, and the last pot is filled with dark chocolate and Grand Marnier. There is an assortment of things at each pot to dip - bread, vegetables, fruit, chilled lobster and filet mignon, and pound cake.

He pours us each a glass of Alphonse Mellot Edmond Sancerre Blanc from 2012. I'm sure this bottle was not cheap. Everything is outstanding and delicious. During dinner, we talk and the conversation flows naturally between us. I am truly shocked when he tells me he was kicked out of three schools as a teenager for fighting. I think he almost choked when I told him about the time I was driving Kate our freshman year of college and a bee flew into the car. We both started freaking out and screaming and to make everything worse I backed into a cop car.

Christian takes some of the dishes to the kitchen and places them in the sink. I pick up the rest and bring them over to him. "Ana, you didn't have to do that. I would have gotten the rest."

"I wanted to help." Christian turns around, steps towards me, and grasps my face in his hands. He leans down and kisses me. I reach my hands into his hair and tug slightly. He groans and presses his hips into me so I can feel his erection. Christian moves his hands from my face and holds one against my back and the other against my butt.

He starts kissing me down my neck slowly walking us backward out of the kitchen. As we're walking he whispers in my ear, "Ana, I want you. I want to make love to you." I feel like my blood is on fire. He continues kissing down my neck to my chest and I feel a warm ache down _there_.

My brain is foggy and all I know is I want Christian with every fiber of my being. "Christian, I want you too." Suddenly, he picks me up still kissing me and carries me to his bedroom.

He stops kissing me and is out of breath, "Are you sure, Ana? You want to do this?" His luminous gray eyes are searching mine for an answer. He's the epitome of beauty, straight nose, strong jaw, and full lips. He has a slight bit of stubble which gives him a sexy and rugged look.

I look up into his eyes and nod. He quickly swoops down and kisses me again but this time much harder and full of need. He strips off my cardigan and pushes the hem of my tank top up and over my head. Christian kisses down my neck and shoulders and reaches his hands behind my back to unclasp my bra. We kiss and he fondles my breast. He stops kissing me and steps back to look at me in my state of undress. "Fuck, you are so hot, Ana." Before I have a chance to respond he grabs me once more and we fall onto his bed with him on top of me.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Ana is stunning. Her nipples are bubblegum pink and puffy that harden beneath my fingers. She moans and arches her back when I suck and kiss them. I make my way down her stomach. When I get to it, I stick my tongue in her navel and she cries out bucking her hips up as she does. I unbutton her jeans and slowly pull down the zipper to unveil purple polka-dot panties. I pull them down with her jeans to reveal a small little spot of pubic hair. I smile and once her jeans and panties are off I move back up to her mound. I stop right above her and spread her legs apart to give me better access. I lean down and gently lick her clitoris making her gasp.

I can tell she's embarrassed by what I just did and she tries to shut her legs once more. I smile, "oh no you don't, baby." Her legs are spread once more and I continue to pleasure her and get her ready for sex. I don't want her first time to be painful so I will take my time and make sure she is ready. She starts to buck her hips essentially fucking my face. I look at her and her face is showing complete ecstasy. A little while later, I feel her legs begin to stiffen and her breathing gets more labored. She's close to orgasm so I stick my finger in her and immediately she erupts crying out my name. I push my pants down so I am naked and lean back over her. I ask her, after a quick kiss, "are you sure about this?"

"Yes, please Christian. Oh, my God. Please!" I roll on the condom and place myself at her entrance. I grab her shoulders with my hands and kiss her once more. Then I thrust into her and she cries out. I pause letting her acclimate to me inside of her.

"Are you OK, Anastasia?" I ask her as I kiss her nose, eyes, cheeks and neck.

She nods, "yes."

"Do you want me to keep going?" I'm holding her as close to me as possible. Being this close to her and holding her in my arms like this feels amazing.

"Yes." I slowly start thrusting in and out of her.

"Baby, you feel so good." I start to pick up the pace slowly until I have a nice rhythm. She feels so good I know I won't last too long so I want to speed things up for her. I kiss her all over and reach down to slowly tease her clitoris.

She's close and about to come but she won't give in to it. "Baby, give it up for me." She finally does and it's so intense it immediately makes me come. Once we've both calmed down, I ask her, "Was that OK?"

"That was better than OK. That was incredible." She makes me smile and I kiss her sweetly before I pull out. That night we fall asleep together in my bed and I wrap my arms around her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **APOV**

Bright sunlight filters into the room waking me up. At first, I don't know where I am until I remember I am in Christian's bed. I still can't believe I lost my virginity last night. If sex is like this with everyone, I was really missing out. I turn over and striking gray eyes are looking at me.

"Good morning, Ana. How did you sleep?" Even just waking up he is gorgeous. _Oh my God!_ I probably look terrible. I hope I don't have bad breath. "You are beautiful in the morning, do you know that?"

"I probably look like a mess." I try to straighten my hair so it isn't all crazy.

"You look like you had great sex last night and that makes it even hotter." He leans into me and gives me a kiss. The kiss lingers for a bit then intensifies. "Are you sore?"

"A bit." I'm embarrassed. I'm not used to talking about personal things like this with someone.

"Ana, you don't have to be embarrassed with me. Do you want to get breakfast? I'd cook for you but I don't know how." This time he actually looks embarrassed.

"You mean to tell me you never cooked for a previous girlfriend?" I get up out of bed and wrap the sheet around me as I remember I don't have anything here except for what I wore here last night.

"Um… no. I have a robe hanging on the back of the door if you would like that." He points to what I assume is his bathroom. I look at him, down at myself, and then to the door. Should I drag the sheet into the bathroom with me or walk to the bathroom in my birthday suit? Quickly, I drop the sheet and run for the bathroom shutting the door as soon as I get in there. I am such an idiot. He probably thinks I am some kind of weirdo. I use the facilities and grab his robe from the door. It's so soft and fluffy. If I had a robe like this, I would never get out of it.

I walk out of the bathroom and Christian is standing there in pajama pants and a t-shirt. Damn, he is sexy any time of the day. "You know Ana, you shouldn't be embarrassed. I would be very pleased if you walked around sans clothing the entire time. Plus, I _have_ been everywhere on your body now." He raises an eyebrow at me making me blush even more.

I don't know what it is about him but I lose my ability to speak. "So, would you like me to make breakfast? Unless you have something you need to do, then I can go." I don't want to assume anything but I don't know how you're supposed to act after you've slept with someone.

"No, I'd like you to stay. That is if you want to." Fortunately for me, he seems just as awkward about this stuff as I am. Which is kind of strange since I would think he's quite the Casanova.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Last night with Ana was simply incredible. I've never had vanilla sex before but if it's always like this then I'll take it. There's a little thought in the back of my head telling me the reason is that it's with Ana. I'm sure it's just because it's new for me.

I go to my office and check some email. It takes a little longer than I thought it would so when I come out I can't find Ana at first. Then, I hear noises coming from the kitchen so I make my way over to her. "Ana?"

I startle her and she jumps. "Oh, Christian! You scared me. I'm making muffins for breakfast. Is that OK? I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. It smells delicious." I say as I sit down at the breakfast bar. She blushes and looks down. A little while later we enjoy warm blueberry muffins for breakfast. "I had Taylor pick up some clothes for you. I hope you don't mind. I've placed the bag on my bed."

"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to do that." Ana has such a refreshing element of innocence about her.

"I know I didn't. I wanted to. Why don't you head for a shower while I clean up?" I don't know where that came from but it is nice to have someone here with me. Normally, my submissives would do all of this but Ana isn't a submissive. I put the dishes in the sink and make my way to my office to make sure all my plans are set.

When I walk into my bedroom I hear the shower still on so I quickly shed my clothes and go to join Ana in the shower. I sneak in behind her and wrap my arms around her making her jump. I give her a sly smile, "I thought you might need help washing your back."

"Well, I am so glad a good samaritan like you is here to help me. It's very selfless of you." Ana giggles and turns so we are facing each other. I feel like there is some unseen force pulling me to Ana. I lean down and kiss her. Then, I take the body wash and making a lather in my hand, I begin to massage her shoulders and back. We fool around a little bit but she is sore and if we go any further we won't ever get out of the apartment.

We get out of the shower and I go into my closet to get dressed. On the bed are a light pink faux-wrap cashmere sweater, a pair of cropped skinny black jeans, and a pair of black Christian Louboutin Tiagadaboot suede booties. "Christian, these are too expensive. I won't be able to pay you back." She yells into the closet.

I walk out of the closet buttoning up my shirt, "Anastasia, I don't want you to pay me back so there is no issue." She is standing there in the light pink Stella McCartney plunge bra and the low rise panties. She looks hot.

She catches me looking at her. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, in fact, everything is right. Do you have any idea how beautiful and sexy you are?" She blushes and looks down. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable although I would love to sit here and just watch her. So, I tell her I'll be in the great room and leave to give her some privacy. A few minutes later she walks into the room. The sweater is the perfect coloring for her fair skin, the deep v-neck gives a peek at her fantastic breasts without showing too much, and the jeans show off her long, shapely legs. "Wow… Ana."

She gives me her shy smile and her customary blush. "Where are we going? Do I look OK?"

"It's a secret and you look wonderful. Come." I reach my hand out to her and she places her hand in mine. Together we make our way to the elevator. Ana looks at me strangely when instead of pressing the down button in the elevator, I press up. She doesn't say anything but I can tell she's curious and it makes me snicker.

Ana still looks unsure as we reach the roof and the doors open. Taking her hand once more, I lead her to the first part of the surprise. When we get there, her blue eyes are huge. "Holy… mackerel. Christian, is this helicopter yours?"

"Yes, her name is Charlie Tango. Today, I'm going to take you for a tour in it."

"Do you do this often? Take people for a tour in your fancy schmancy helicopter?"

"Actually, aside from family, you're the first passenger I'll have."

"Really? So I am the first?"

I smile broadly at her, "Yes. You are my first."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **APOV**

I can't believe he has his own helicopter. And not just some small one; this can fit probably ten people in here. Is there anything he can't do? I've never even been in a helicopter.

"Are you scared?" He cocks his head slightly to the side and smirks at me. It's almost like he is challenging me and there is no way I'm going to back down from this.

"No. I've never been in a helicopter before. I'm excited."

His smile gets bigger, "That's my girl. Come on, I'll help you in." He helps me into the surprisingly spacious helicopter and straps me into the seat. Once he has me strapped in, he takes his seat and straps in. He hands me these huge headphones, "Here, put your cans on. That way you'll be able to hear me talk to you." Feeling a little silly I put them on. Christian starts talking to some disembodied voice and before I know it, we're taking off.

"Whoa…" It is such a strange feeling being in a helicopter. I thought it would feel like an airplane but it doesn't. I can practically see 360 degrees in this thing and there is a great view of everything.

"Are you OK?" he asks me pausing only to look over at me for a second. You can tell he is concentrating very hard.

"Oh, yeah. It was just a little bit of a shock at first. The view is amazing. If I were you, I'd want to fly everywhere." I am thoroughly impressed. He just laughs and it's an alluring sound. He seems so carefree doing this. You would never know he runs a mega-corporation and deals with major deals and acquisitions on a daily basis. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough." I am lost looking at the amazing view around me. "See down there? That's Bainbridge Island." As we head towards Olympic National Park bright and vivid greens cover the earth below us. I always thought the forests of Montesano were beautiful but with the mountains, the rainforest is grandiose. It's like I'm looking down into a postcard.

It's amazing to see the coastline, snow-capped mountains, rainforests, and glaciers basically all in one place. It makes me appreciate living in Washington; I've never paid attention to it before now. Christian even got low enough when we were over the water to see some whales playing in the Pacific. "The only other way to get this view is to hike to the top of Mt. Olympus."

"This is amazing, Christian. I've never seen anything like this. Thank you." He looks at me and for the first time, he looks shy.

His eyes are a brilliant gray as he looks at me, "You're welcome, Ana. It's my pleasure." He flies us over the boats in Port Angeles and over the Strait of Juan de Fuca to Victoria, British Columbia. He lands the helicopter at Victoria Harbour Heliport where we are met by a driver and car. "Are you hungry, Ana?"

I'm not really hungry. I've been so excited I haven't thought about it. But I don't want to insult his plans. "Sure, a bit." We get to a restaurant called Aura on the waterfront. Inside it's romantic yet comfortable. We are led to a private dining room. "Christian, you don't always have to reserve a private dining room; I don't mind sitting with other people around us."

"I know. But I like having you all to myself this way." He sure knows the right things to say to make me swoon. And here I originally thought he was cold and uncaring. He orders us a cheese plate to start and of course, even though it is technically lunch time, he orders off the dinner menu for us. We both have the braised beef which is satisfying and delectable. Since Christian doesn't drink alcohol when he flies, I join him and have a glass of sparkling water.

"Christian, today has been extraordinary. I don't know how to thank you."

He smirks at me, "I know how you can. Stay with me tonight, please?" I'm not used to talking so openly about sex stuff so I just blush as usual and nod yes. Everything is going to seem so mundane after this weekend with him. The trip home is uneventful and by the time we get back to Seattle it's the evening.

We're in the elevator of Escala, "There's still time to go out tonight if you want to, Ana." He grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Actually, if it's OK with you, I'd like to just stay in and chill tonight. Today was so much fun but I am really beat." For some reason after I say that Christian's eyes get big and he starts to cough. "Christian, are you OK?" I ask him as I try to pat his back.

"Um, yeah, there was just a tickle in my throat. I'm fine now. So you want to stay in and _chill_ , huh? We can get a Netflix movie if you want to but I'd much rather skip to the chill part."

"Christian! Oh my God! I can't believe you just said that. How do you even know that saying?" He's usually so refined it shocks me to hear that from him.

"How do _you_ know that saying, Miss Steele?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm best friends with Kate Kavanagh. Before Elliot, she was pretty good at Netflix and chill."

"Well, Elliot is my brother so you can only imagine the things I hear from him." He's smiling.

"I hope Kate and Elliot are having a good time on their honeymoon. I miss her." It feels like she's been away for too long.

"I don't miss Elliot. About that, how do you think we should tell them about us?"

Crap. I didn't think about it. When Kate finds out, she is going to be unbearable. "Would you mind if we don't tell them anything right away? It will be better once they have been home and settled for a few days."

"Are you trying to tell me our relationship is shocking?" He acts like he is offended but judging by his grin I know he isn't and is just giving me a hard time.

"No, well, yes. We weren't exactly BFFs before. I just want to avoid the Kavanagh Inquisition."

"You have a point there. Elliot can be meddlesome and I am enjoying this little bubble we have going on right now." He picks my hand up, brings it to his lips, and kisses it. "So, then, it's a plan. We'll stay in our little bubble for as long as we can before we tell them."

"That could be exciting, sneaking around like a couple of teenagers. We could have secret rendezvous." I just made myself blush by saying that. But for some reason the idea of being secret is hot.

"We could have a secret rendezvous in this elevator."

He already has me hot and bothered. I can feel the blood rush to the surface and am short of breath. "In here?" He walks up to me and his demeanor has changed to one that's erotic almost. He nods. I gulp. "Now?" He nods again. "Holy fuck."

He leans down and rubs his nose up against mine just barely touching it. "Well, I don't know how pious it will be but I think I can be good enough to make you take the Lord's name in vain."

Suddenly he is kissing me as if our lives depend on it. In a rush, he is unbuttoning my jeans when the elevator doors open to his foyer.

Without warning, he picks me up and puts me over his shoulder practically running through his apartment. "I need to have you now, Ana. I don't want to waste any time." Damn, this demigod of a man who is stunningly gorgeous, smart, and successful wants me. Me!

Even though the night is still young, we head to the bedroom and don't come out until the next day. But we don't get much sleep either.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **CPOV**

The week was insanely busy and I only got to see Ana a couple of times during the week. The memories of the weekend are what keep me going and now that it's Friday I am excited for another weekend to spend with her.

My phone rings and when I look at the caller ID I see it's Elliot. Why is he calling me from his honeymoon? There isn't anything I want to hear about in regard to his honeymoon.

"Grey."

"Hey, bro. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon? I thought you didn't come home until Wednesday."

"Yeah, one of my jobs needed to be redesigned so we came back last night."

"I see. You know I don't want to hear about the details of your honeymoon, right?"

"Yes. Chill out, man. That's not why I called." Hearing Elliot say chill reminds me of the 'Netflix and chill' with Ana. I automatically smile. "You know Mia's birthday is tomorrow, right?"

"Of course I know, she is my sister too."

"Well, since we came back early, Mia wants a bunch of us to go over to Mom and Dad's for a birthday party."

"Who is the bunch of us?"

"Pretty much all of us who went to LA; Kate, me, you, Ana, and Ethan." Ana will be there. This party is sounding better.

"Well, it's short notice but let me check my calendar to see what I can do." I don't want to sound too eager since I normally wouldn't want to go.

"Oh, Jesus man, can't you just have fun for one night? Plus if you don't go you know Mia will never let you live it down."

"You have a point about Mia. Fine. I'll go." I hang up the call with my brother and immediately after I text Ana.

 ***Come to Mia's party at my parents' house tomorrow. I will be there so we can spend time together.***

 ***OK. This will be fun. ;-)***

 ***See you tomorrow.***

 ***See you. xoxo***

* * *

 **APOV**

Just a few minutes after I message with Christian, Mia calls me. "Hi, Ana!"

"Hey, Mia. How are you?"

"I'm great! Tomorrow is my birthday and I want to invite you to a get-together at my parents' house tomorrow. They have plenty of room so you can stay over and not worry about getting home; Kate and Elliot are staying over too."

"Cool, that sounds like fun! What time should I be there?"

"Is 8 OK?"

"I can do that. Can you text me your parents' address?"

"I'm so excited! I'll send you the address right away. See you tomorrow, Ana!"

"See you tomorrow, Mia. Happy early birthday."

"Thanks, Ana." I hang up with Mia and secretly hug myself. Tomorrow will be the first test to see if we can keep our relationship a secret. I know it's weird to want to keep it a secret when the guy is Christian. But, right now I just want us to be the only part of our relationship. Once Kate finds out, she'll be all over me especially when she knows I've lost my virginity. My phone rings again and it's Christian.

"Hello."

"Anastasia." Damn, how can he sound so sexy? "Did my sister call you?"

"Yes. I just got off the phone with her a few minutes ago."

"So, I will see you tomorrow?"

"Nah, I told her I didn't feel like it." I can't help it and let out a giggle.

"Oh, you better be kidding, little girl."

"Little girl? I'll show you I'm no little girl." I tease him. I like these times when he is relaxed and in a lighthearted mood.

"Can I see you?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Will you come over? I miss you and want to see you."

"Truly, how can I say no to that? What time?"

"I can be there in a few minutes. I'll come pick you up."

"OK, see you in a few minutes." Once we hang up I quickly run to brush my teeth and make sure my hair looks OK.

About ten minutes later I see the black Audi SUV pull up in front of my building. I was so excited I waited for him in the lobby. He gets out of the back seat and opens the door for me. Before I have a chance to get in, he gives me a sweet kiss.

"Hi." I greet him. "How was your week?"

"Long and lonely. Yours?"

"Same."

He leans in and whispers in my ear, "I need you tonight." I turn to look at him and he's looking back at me, his eyes blazing with sensuality. And, I don't know how this happened, but in this moment I realize I would do anything for this man. My feelings for him run deeper than I thought.

We get to his apartment and he asks me if I would like some wine. "Is that what you really want? To sit and drink wine with me?" I've realized whenever I am around him he gives me this audacity to be completely open and honest with him and say the things I would never utter aloud normally.

"No. I want to kiss your lips. I want to kiss your neck, down to your stomach and your thighs. I want my hands and tongue to experience every inch of you. I want to taste you. I want to hear you moan. I want to lose myself inside you." Holy fuck. That is the hottest thing I have ever heard. He's rendered me speechless, making me gasp.

I look up at him, "OK". It's all that comes to my mind and the only thing I can formulate after that.

He smiles at me. "OK?" He pauses to run his thumb on my lower lip causing a thrilling jolt throughout my body. "So, shall we continue this _conversation_ in my bedroom?"

We're standing in front of his bed and Christian is standing only a couple of inches from me. "Anastasia, I like you in this outfit. Did you wear it to work?" His voice is low and seductive.

I'm wearing a black and white paisley print bodycon mini skirt with a white flowy camisole and a black blazer. "Yes." I am practically panting and he hasn't even touched me yet.

He takes my blazer off and throws it on a chair next to his bed. Then, he runs his fingers along the bottom hem of my skirt. "Don't you think it's a little short for work?" He reaches up my skirt easily and rubs my sex through my panties. "I think you like this. Don't you? Your body doesn't lie."

I let out a soft moan. I want him so much I am beginning to ache. And to think just a couple of weeks ago I was a virgin. Without saying a word he lifts my camisole up over my head and then pulls my skirt down so I am just in my bra and panties. Softly, he holds my shoulders and lays me down on his bed so he is above me. "My, my, my. You are a sight to behold."

Christian kisses me softly at first but then it grows more urgent. I'm lost in our passionate kiss and I reach my hands up to his back. I barely touch him when he grabs both of my hands in one of his and holds them above my head. For a split second, he looks distressed but quickly recovers. "No touching." Before I have a chance to contemplate it, he begins kissing down my neck.

As he kisses down my neck and shoulders, he reaches behind me and effortlessly unhooks my bra. He peels my bra off me and tosses it on the floor. Then he relentlessly teases my nipples until I'm about to orgasm. "Oh, no. Not yet, baby." He smirks up at me.

"Ugh, Christian! You're driving me crazy!" He's kissing down my stomach but I can feel him smile when I say it. He moves down and kisses me between my thighs making me writhe with pleasure.

Finally, he takes mercy on me and kisses my mouth, and a split second later he enters me. It's a bewildering feeling - at first, it's a sharp pain and then immense pleasure that relieves the internal ache I had for him. "God, baby, you feel so good." We fit together perfectly, the sound of our breathing melded together as one. Our bodies moved in concert at times languidly others, rough and carnal. We make love until the early hours of the morning falling asleep in each other's arms from sheer exhaustion.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **CPOV**

I pull up in my R8 outside of my parents' house and I am unusually nervous. I get to see Ana tonight but we decided to keep our relationship secret. I grab the magnum of 1995 Cristal Roederer Rose I got Mia for her birthday present. I pause and take a second to drink in the last second of calm before I enter the storm that is my sister.

I don't even have a chance to ring the doorbell before the door swings open and a flurry of pink is hugging me. "Christian!"

"Happy birthday, Mia." I hand her the bottle of champagne.

"Christian, you didn't have to get this for me. You already got me a car."

"Well, I could take the car back if you don't like it." I tease her. As much as I care for her she is very easy to tease.

"No! I love it." She jumps up and down and gives me another hug. "I drove the car over to Lily's house today and she was so jealous - I think especially because it was from you."

"Mia, why are you still friends with her?"

"We've been friends since kindergarten. She's like a bitchy sister to me." She makes me laugh. Mia is the type of person who is loyal to the end for people. She's got a good heart.

"So, where is everyone else?" I look into the house past Mia.

She rolls her eyes. "Elliot is driving so of course, they're late. Come in the family room. I have everything set up."

"Who is Elliot driving here besides Kate?" I hope my acting is believable; I didn't change clothes twice before I left for Elliot.

"Besides Kate? Ethan, Kate's brother, and Ana. I haven't seen Ana since the wedding but she is just the sweetest person."

"Mmm hmm… anyone else?"

She looks at me perplexed and I think I may have overplayed my hand. "No. Why?"

"I didn't know if Lily or any of your other friends would be over." Good save.

"No, I just wanted it to be family."

"Family and Ana?"

"She's Kate's best friend so she's practically family." I am finally relieved when Elliot, Kate, Ethan, and Ana come walking in the house. "Yay! Everyone is here! Come in!" Mia gives everyone a hug as they come in the room.

Ana is last to enter the room. After she hugs her, Ana gives her a little gift wrapped box and a Tupperware container. "Happy birthday, Mia. These are for you." Mia opens the Tupperware container to find a batch of homemade cupcakes. "They are Kahlua cream cupcakes." Then, Mia opens the gift box and inside is an Alex and Ani bracelet with the April birthstone. "Ana, I love these! Thank you." She gives Ana a hug and a kiss.

"Yeah, well, my over-the-top brother here had to spoil our baby sister and buy her a red BMW i230 convertible with all the extras. Because everyone gets a $50,000 car for their birthday." Elliot teases.

"Aw, Elliot, are you jealous?" Mia mocks Elliot.

I shake my head in faux disgust, "It's going to be a long night."

"Come on! Let's do some karaoke! Kate, will you do a duet with me?" Mia asks.

While Kate and Mia stand in the front of the room by the tv, the rest of us take a seat. As much as I want to sit next to Ana, I have to act as I normally would so I sit in the sole chair. Ana looks good, though, she has on tight jeans and a t-shirt that says "Obstinate Headstrong Girl" which accentuates her figure perfectly. She's the only woman I know who can make jeans and a t-shirt sexy.

Kate and Mia sing, terribly I might add, The Proclaimers "500 Miles" but it was funny. Drinks and conversation are flowing. Then Elliot sang Nelly's "Hot In Herre" which makes the girls laugh. At one point Ana goes into the kitchen to get some snacks. I take that as my opportunity to sneak some alone time with her.

When I walk in, Ana is standing at the counter putting together a plate. I stand next to her and without looking at her I say, "Do you even know how sexy you look right now?"

From my peripheral vision, I see her blush. "You look pretty hot yourself." Her voice is just above the whisper and all I want to do is take her in my arms and kiss her.

I place my hand on her ass and give it a gentle squeeze. "I want you," I whisper to her. She gasps but before she can respond to me, my obnoxious brother comes in the kitchen and I quickly have to take my hand away and pretend nothing happened. I turn around and leave. Luckily, Elliot doesn't seem to notice anything.

Before I know it, it's late and the night is coming to a close. Kate and Mia beg Ana to sing a song. She's shy but she's had enough drinks in her to go through with it. Ana goes up to the tv and I catch her giving me a swift smile. The music starts and at first, I don't recognize the song until she starts to sing. It's Dido's "Thank You". I'm surprised she sang this song because I am feeling the same way about her. I have never been happier than when I am with Ana.

We all go our separate ways to bed. Kate and Elliot go in his childhood bedroom, Mia in hers, me in mine, Ethan in the guest bedroom, and Ana in the other. I can't stand the waiting and I need to see her. I wait a little while until I know everyone else is in their rooms and not coming out. Then, I head out of my room careful to be quiet and make my way down to Ana.

I am radiating excitement and I approach her door. I turn the knob and open the door. Ana sits up shocked until she sees it's me. I motion for her to be quiet and shut the door. She sits up further. She smiles, "Hi."

I climb into her bed with her. "I couldn't stand being so close to you yet so far away. I liked your song. Was that meant for someone in particular?"

She flushes again, "Yes. I hope you didn't mind." Her bright blue eyes search mine for an answer.

I caress her face with my right hand. I shake my head, "No. I liked it. Come here." I bring her face close to mine and I kiss her passionately. "I've wanted to do that all night." I feel like I can't kiss her enough. My lips and my hands earnestly explore her body. We make love for the next couple of hours and we are the only two people in the world. I'm lying with Ana in my arms as she quietly dozes. "Baby, I better get back to my room. I'll see you in the morning."

She sleepily smiles at me, "Goodnight, Christian. I'll see you in the morning." I quietly return to my room and lie in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about tonight and about Ana.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **APOV**

The weekend was fantastic. Christian and I even managed some alone time on Saturday night. Now it's Monday and back to reality. Around 10 am I get a text from Christian.

 ***Lunch today?***

 ***OK. What time?***

 ***Noon. My office.***

 ***See you at 12***

The morning passes by so slowly it feels more like years than hours. Finally, it's lunch time and I make my way to Grey House. I walk through the massive lobby to the security desk. These guys are gargantuan and intimidating. I think all of SIP can fit into the just the lobby here. "Um, yes, I have an appointment to see Mr. Grey," I say meekly to the guard.

He looks me up and down letting me know I don't belong here. "Do you have an appointment, Miss…?"

"Steele. Anastasia Steele. And, yes I do." I try to be brave and sound tough.

"One moment…" He types something on his computer and looks back at me. "You may go up, 20th floor."

"Thank you." I walk past him to the elevator bank. Once in the elevator, I am rapidly whisked up to the 20th floor. I step out of the elevator into another intimidating lobby with a desk. This time, however, I am greeted by two flawlessly dressed blondes.

"May I help you?" Blonde number one smiles as she greets me.

"Oh, yes. I have an appointment to see Chr… Mr. Grey. I'm Anastasia Steele."

"Yes, Miss Steele. He's expecting you. Please, go right in." I thank her and walk past the desk to the heavy double doors of Christian's office. I slowly open the door to see Christian at his desk concentrating on something. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He gets up and gives me a quick kiss. Then, Christian goes out his office to Blonde number one. "Andrea, I do not want to be disturbed during my meeting."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

He comes back into his office closing the doors behind him. He places his strong hands on my hips. "I've missed you."

"You just saw me 24 hours ago!" I giggle under his intensity.

"And that was 24 hours too long." He starts kissing me and unzips my skirt.

"Christian, what are you doing? We're in your office." I squeal. He pushes my skirt up around my hips and picks me up. I can't deny this man. I want him with all my body and soul. Christian carries me over to his desk and sets me down.

"I'm so glad you're wearing a skirt. And, fuck me, you're wearing stockings." He's kissing me and unbuttons my blouse. We're lustfully kissing each other and he puts his hand up my skirt. Suddenly we hear a commotion outside his office.

"Mr. Grey! Elliot, he said he was not to be disturbed!" I hear Andrea shouting.

"Shit, it's Elliot. Hide!" Christian is unnerved and it makes me snicker.

"Christian, where?"

"Under my desk, hurry." I crawl under his desk just as Elliot opens the door.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Something is going on with Christian. My brother is not acting himself. And on Saturday night I swear I saw him grab Ana's ass in the kitchen. Then, later that night, I went to his room to ask him something and he wasn't there. But Sunday morning he was. Why would he hook up with Ana and not say anything? Why would they keep it a secret? And for just how long has this been going on?

So, I plant a seed. Sunday night as we're eating dinner I look at Kate, "you know, you haven't had girl time with Ana in a while. You should call her to go to lunch tomorrow."

Kate looks up at me and smiles, "Elliot, what a sweet idea. I think I will."

Later that night, I ask Kate, "Did you get a hold of Ana?"

"No. I'll text her in the morning to see if she wants to get lunch."

Monday morning is here so I decide to check with Kate to see if she is having lunch with Ana. If she does, maybe Ana will tell her if anything is going on with her and Christian.

 ***Are you meeting Ana for lunch?***

 ***No. :-( She had a lunch meeting so we're going to try for later in the week.***

 ***I'm sorry.***

 ***That's OK. I have a huge deadline coming up anyway. It was a sweet idea. See you at home?***

 ***OK. Have a good day.***

So, Ana is busy for lunch. It could just be something completely innocent, right? I guess there is only one way to find out. I think I'm going to pay my baby brother a surprise visit for lunch.

Around noon, I make my way over to Grey House. "Hey, guys." I greet the security guards in the lobby.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey. The Mariners are looking good for this season."

"I think it's our year." I make small talk as I walk to the elevator banks. The doors open on the 20th floor. "Good afternoon, Andrea."

"Mr. Grey, congratulations. How was your honeymoon?"

"It was fantastic. So, is my much less handsome and definitely not as funny brother in?"

"He is, but he's not available."

"Yeah, that doesn't apply to me. I'll let myself in. Thanks, Andrea."

"Mr. Grey! Elliot, he said he was not to be disturbed!" I keep walking and open the doors to Christian's office. I walk in and Christian is sitting at his desk working on something.

"Elliot, is there anything I can do for you?" He looks like he's pissed but then that's how he always looks.

I make my way over to the chairs in front of his desk and sit down. "Can't a guy visit his brother?"

"No. What is it?"

"So, Saturday was fun, wasn't it?" I lean back in the chair and smirk at him. Even if I am wrong, at least I get to annoy him.

"I guess. Do you actually have something to talk about?" I lean back and stretch, looking around his office.

"Mia liked her car."

"Yes. Look, Elliot, I have work to do. So if you don't have anything important to talk about, I'm busy."

"Fine. Fine." I get up and make my way to his office door. I open the door and turn around, "Oh, and Ana may want to hide her purse next time she visits you for a little afternoon delight." I close the door and leave before I get a response.

I knew there was something up. I just wonder how long this has been going on between them. Since the wedding? Since Los Angeles? I thought he was awfully nice to her that weekend. Not that Ana doesn't deserve someone nice, but it's out of character for my brother. He's never had a girlfriend - just those submissives. Maybe Ana is making him realize what he's been missing out on.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **CPOV**

Ana comes out from under my desk and her face is beet red. "Oh, my God. I can't believe we got busted by your brother. How embarrassing!"

She is absolutely adorable, even when she is mortified. "Well, a couple of minutes later and he would have really gotten a show," I smirk at her. I lean down and give her a sweet kiss and fix her hair. She is gathering her purse to head back to SIP.

"I guess we've been outed now, huh?" She asks me.

"Not necessarily, Elliot can keep a secret when it's important enough." He has known about my _lifestyle_ for a couple of years now and has never mentioned a word to anyone. "I'll talk to him tonight. How's that?"

"OK. But you know once Kate and Mia find out our little private bubble will be burst."

"Oh, I am fully aware of how Mia can be. At least now I can touch you in public." I raise my eyebrow at her. That will be really nice. We can go on dates and I can hold her hand. I suppose Ana is the first girl I ever dated. She's the first girl who I would actually want to be seen in public with. I never thought I would be having these thoughts before.

"Well, I better get back to work. Mary has a meeting with a new author." Ana walks towards the door.

"Tonight? I'll call you." I ask, with a little too much pleading in my voice. She smiles at me and nods. "Here, I'll walk you out." I place my hand on the small of her back leading her out of my office and towards the elevator. Once the doors open, I give her a kiss on the cheek. I whisper in her ear, "Laters, baby." I step back and the doors close. When I turn to walk back to my office I catch Andrea and Olivia gawking at me. Their mouths are hanging open and they both appear to have been struck dumb. I nonchalantly walk past the desk but give them a look to let them know this is something that is not to be discussed with anyone at any time. When you are my Personal Assistant, it comes with the territory that you do not speak about what you may witness in addition to signing a rather considerable NDA.

I walk back to my office and call my brother. "Hey, bro. Finished with your _lunch date_ already?" Immediately, I regret making this call.

"Listen, about that. Can I trust you'll keep this to yourself?"

"Of course, you know I'll keep it on the LD. So, you and Ana, you are a thing?"

"Yes, I guess. We haven't really defined what we are." I am uncomfortable talking about this but I feel as if I should be honest with Elliot if I am expecting him to keep a secret from everyone.

"You seem happy. You know, I was suspicious Saturday. So, I did see you grab Ana's ass in the kitchen then?" Shit. I didn't realize he saw that.

"Yeah, you did. I thought I was quick enough."

"And you were in Ana's room which is why your bedroom was empty?"

"Jesus Christ, Elliot. Are you having my every move tracked?" How does he know all this?

"No. But you were acting out of character. You were actually smiling and at one point, I think you may have laughed. But really, how long has this been going on between the two of you?"

"Since the weekend of your wedding. Anything else you need to know?"

"So, did you two bang yet?"

"Fuck, Elliot! Have some couth, will you?" Who even says _bang_ anymore?

"I take that as a yes. Seriously, she isn't one of your submissives, is she? Kate would chop your balls off."

"No, she's not a submissive. Ana is… different." I don't know how I would describe her but I don't want to delve into that with my brother, that's for sure.

"Do you still have a … submissive?" I get where he is going with this.

"No. Ana is the only woman I am in a relationship with."

"I think you should double date with Kate and me. Kate would be elated. And, when she finds out you swiped Ana's V-card..."

"Elliot, must you be so vulgar?"

"Fine, what about played hide the bishop, buzzed the brillo, dipped your wick, churned her butter, threaded the needle, fed the kitty, introduced Charley, roasted the broomstick, or showed her your O face?"

"OK. This conversation is over." I can hear Elliot laughing hysterically on the other end.

"Alright, think about that double date."

"Bye Elliot." I hang up. Maybe it was a mistake to trust my brother with this. He acts more like a 13-year-old boy than a 30-year-old married man.

* * *

I've been thinking about what Elliot said in regard to a double date and I think it may be a good idea. I made reservations for four at Circadia on Saturday night. I'm wearing black jeans, a gray button-up shirt, and a black jacket.

I get to Ana's building and make my way up to her apartment. When she opens the door, I am taken aback. She is striking. She's wearing a black Talbot Runhof 3/4-sleeve ruched satin dress which emphasizes her gorgeous body. Her black Badgley Mischka Rouge heels make her legs look a mile long. "Anastasia, you are lovely." She looks down and blushes.

"Thank you, it's Kate's. You look good too." Her blue eyes sparkle when she gives me a bashful smile.

I stare into her eyes as I pick up her hand and kiss it. "Shall we go?" She nods.

I open the passenger door allowing Ana to get in the car. Then I walk around the car and get into my side. It's only about a 5-minute drive so we are there in no time. We park my car with the valet and are led to the table. Kate and Elliot have not yet arrived so it's just us. While we wait I order us a bottle of the 2014 Edmond Vatan Clos la Néore Sancerre and water.

Finally, Elliot and Kate arrive. Ana pops up and gives Kate a hug. "Oh, my God! Ana, that dress was made for you. You should keep it!"

"Kate, I love your dress. It's totally you!" Ana holds Kate at arm's length to get a good look at her. Kate is wearing a short, one-shoulder zebra mixed print dress.

"Thank you! It's Marc Jacobs. Isn't it fun? I love the shoes with it too." They both look down at Kate's feet. "They are Giuseppe Zanotti Cam Zaffiro." Eventually, they join Elliot and me in the booth.

While we wait for our food, the inquisition we were expecting begins with Kate in the lead. "So, when did you guys first get together?" Kate raises her eyebrow as she asks.

I squeeze Ana's hand. Ana tucks some hair behind her ear. "We just got to talking after your reception and realized we have a lot in common." Her cheeks grow pink. At that moment, the waiter brings our food and I can see Ana relax with relief.

Luckily, as we eat our meal, the conversation moves from our relationship to Kate and Elliot's honeymoon. I can tell Ana dislikes having the focus on her, especially about our relationship. After a while, Kate and Ana share a chocolate tart before we end our double date.

"Well, you kids. We should get going. You two behave yourselves." Elliot teases us. Kate and Ana hug goodbye and we head out the restaurant to get our cars.

We step out the doors and there are paparazzi snapping pictures of us as we wait for the valet. I pull Ana close to me to somewhat protect her. None of us say a word to the paps but they still take a ton of pictures. After what seems like forever, the valet pulls up in my R8. I open the passenger door and make sure Ana gets in safely. I get in the car and the paps take even more pictures as we pull away.

"What was that about?" Ana asks me.

"It must be a slow news night that they are interested in what the Grey brothers are currently doing," I tell her. I've been in the tabloids only a couple of times but they usually just ignore me. The business journals are the only ones who seem to care.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **APOV**

The weekend was great. I stayed at Christian's place on Saturday night and on Sunday we just relaxed at his apartment. He wanted me to stay over again last night but since I had to work today, I spent the night at my place. I think things are getting serious between us, especially now our relationship is in the open.

I make my way down to the staff kitchen to get some tea and see Claire. She's pretty much the only co-worker I have who is close to my age so we've become good work friends. "Hi, Claire! How was your weekend?"

"Apparently not as good as yours." Claire gives me a cheeky wink.

"What do you mean?" I am really confused.

"Ana, didn't you see it? Your picture is on TMZ. It's you and Christian Grey on a date. I didn't know you were dating!"

"TMZ. _The_ TMZ… the website that has all the Hollywood gossip?"

"The one and only. Here, look." Claire takes her phone out and goes to the TMZ website. And there it is, the first picture - Christian and me holding hands walking towards his R8. It's from Saturday night when we met Kate and Elliot for dinner. And, to make matters worse, there is a headline above it that says, 'Who is Grey's Mystery Date?'

"Oh my God. I can't believe this."

"Ana, I can't believe you are dating Seattle's most eligible bachelor and you never said anything. You're going to be famous now."

"What? Why would I be famous?" Who cares about little Anastasia Steele from Montesano?

"Why? Only because you bagged the guy who is at the top of the hottest men lists when everyone thought he was in the closet."

"Shit. I better warn Christian. I'll talk to you later Claire."

"Later, Ana!"

I get back to my desk and see that Mary is still at her meeting so I have a little bit of time to text Christian.

 ***Have you seen TMZ?***

 ***Yes, Mia called me first thing. I guess we're official now. ;-)***

 ***Why do they care about me? I'm not anyone.***

 ***You are someone. You're beautiful and smart, and you are the only woman who has ever appeared in public with me socially aside from family.***

 ***So you aren't mad?***

 ***Why would I be mad? It'll probably die down by next weekend anyway and we can go on like we were. Are you OK?***

 ***Yeah, I'm OK. Have a good day at work.***

 ***You too. Laters, baby.***

 ***Bye xoxo***

At lunchtime, I head down to the corner cafe for a small bite. As I pass the newsstand, I catch the cover of the Seattle Nooz. It's the picture of Christian and me from Saturday night. Holy Hell, we're on the cover. There are two women next to me looking at the pic. I put my head down and luckily they don't recognize me. "I wonder who she is." The one says to the other. "I don't know, but she is gorgeous. Look at that dress; it looks like it was made for her." the other replies. "I think it's a Talbot Runhof. I wish I was her." The first woman responds. Quickly, I make my way back to the office and decide against going out for lunch. I think I'll just have a yogurt from the fridge.

The rest of the week is pretty smooth, although we just hang out at either my place or Christian's so there isn't much opportunity for pictures. On Thursday, Christian tells me he wants me to go with him to a black-tie charity gala on Saturday. "Black tie? So I have to wear an evening gown?"

"Usually. I'll be wearing my tux." Christian grins at me.

"I can wear the bridesmaid dress from Kate and Elliot's wedding. Will that work?" I don't have any other fancy clothes.

"Anastasia, I don't want you to worry about it. I've made an appointment for tomorrow afternoon to meet with Caroline Acton who is the personal shopper at Neiman's. She can help you." I try not to show anything but it's like he can read my mind. "Don't worry about the money. I am paying for it all and if I find out you paid any of your own money I will be mad."

"Christian, that's a lot. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive. In fact, I insist."

It's Friday and Mary let me leave work early so It's not very late by the time I get to Neiman's. Caroline is an impeccably dressed woman in her mid-40's. When she smiles there's a kindness to her that makes you immediately feel comfortable.

"You must be Anastasia Steele. I'm Caroline Acton." She reaches her hand out to shake him.

"Um, yes, hi."

"Mr. Grey said you are beautiful but honestly, I'm worried we won't be able to find a dress that can hold a candle to you." I blush. I'm sure it's because she's a shopper. "You have a wonderful figure and your skin is a silky alabaster. I think the hardest part will be which dress you should get."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're a dress size 6?" I nod. "There are a couple of designers who I think would look perfect on you. I'll get you dresses from each for you to try on. Why don't you relax here and I'll be right back."

I think she's only gone about 15 minutes when she comes in with a rolling rack of dresses. "I've organized them by the designer. You have Jenny Packham here, then Zac Posen, and finally Carolina Herrera.'

"Carolina Herrera? Isn't that a designer all the stars use?"

"Yes, Miss Steele. And now you. Do you have a favorite color we could start with?"

"Black?"

She purses her lips in thought. "Since you were last photographed wearing a black dress, I think you should steer clear of it for the red carpet. You don't want to be shown wearing the same color twice in a row."

"Oh, OK. I'm not sure I have a favorite color but I don't want anything too bright or flashy."

"That shouldn't be a problem with what we have picked out here. We need to pick a nice dress since you will probably be the 'it girl' of the evening."

"What? Why?"

"Well, Mr. Grey has never brought a date onto the red carpet or to one of these events and you are beautiful. Everyone will want to know who you are wearing."

"I don't think I like the sound of that."

She smiles kindly at me and her eyes crinkle at the corners. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Get used to it? How does someone get used to it? "The Talbot Runhof you wore was very flattering to you but we don't want you pigeon-holed to one designer or style. So, I think we should pick something different this time."

After I've tried on more dresses than I can remember, and convincing Caroline I don't want a bright color or something too sexy, I think I've found my dress. It's a navy lace gown from Marchesa Notte. It has an illusion top with short sleeves and gold and navy embroidery. There is a little peplum skirt and a ruffle down the side. Caroline told me Christian really likes Christian Louboutin shoes. I don't know how he would pick them as a favorite - I hope he isn't wearing them. But I want to make him happy so I will humor him. They are gold t-strap heels with little bows on the back. It's just enough for a hint of sparkle but not too much. Now that I have my outfit for it, I feel a little less nervous. A little.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **CPOV**

Caroline Acton was able to help Ana pick something out for the charity gala tonight. And, what I liked most is that Caroline wouldn't show Ana the prices of anything so she had no idea what she was spending. Ana definitely is one of a kind - if it were a sub she would have probably just picked the most expensive dress.

Ana stayed at my place last night so she is getting ready here. I'm wearing my navy Tom Ford tuxedo. "Christian?" Ana walks into my office. "Will you zip my dress? I can't reach it." I smile at how adorable she is at this very moment. I can tell she must have been trying for a little while because she looks frustrated.

"I would love to zip it. But my favorite part will be unzipping it tonight." I zip her dress and it's as if the dress was made for her. It fits perfectly. "Anastasia, you look beautiful."

"Are you sure? I didn't know what to pick and I didn't want something frumpy but I didn't want to wear something too sexy. Is it always this hard?"

"No, you'll get used to these events and know what you like." I never brought any of my subs out with me in public. I didn't want to risk the chance of someone seeing them with me. But, with Ana, I want to take her with me. I also haven't told Ana my parents will be there tonight as well. It will be the first time she will be introduced as my girlfriend.

Taylor drops us off at the venue and right away we are bombarded by photographers. We pose for a bunch of pictures before making our way inside. "Champagne?" I hand a glass of champagne to Ana.

"Please." Her cheeks are a little flushed.

"Are you OK, baby?" I lean down and give her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect… that." She looks up at me and smiles genuinely.

"Let's go mingle." I grab her hand and walk into the main ballroom. I am standing with my arm wrapped around Ana's waist speaking with one of the partners at my father's firm.

"Christian?" I turn around and see my mom and dad. I give them a huge smile, excuse Ana and I and make our way to my parents.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Anastasia."

My mom gives me a shocked but joyous smile. "Of course. How lovely to see you again, Anastasia. Are you having a nice time, dear?"

"Oh, yes, although, I'm afraid I'll never remember all the names."

"You don't have to worry about that. Just enjoy yourself," my dad tells Ana. "Grace, would you like to dance?"

"I would love that, Cary. You two have fun and we'll talk to you later." My mom and dad walk hand in hand to the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance, Ana?" I give her a teasing smile.

"Um, I'm not a very good dancer. I wouldn't want to embarrass you." Ana looks down.

I lift her chin so we are looking into each other's eyes. "First, I can show you how to dance. And second, I would never be embarrassed with you. Come on." I take her hand and go to lead her onto the dance floor but she stands still and doesn't move. "Oh no, you don't." I raise my eyebrow at her and give her a sly smile. Then, I pull her hand so she falls into my arms against my body. "Now you're right where you belong." I sweep her into a foxtrot before she even has a chance to think about it. At the end of the song, I can't help myself and I lean down and give her an affectionate kiss. We break our kiss and I give her a sweet little peck on her nose.

The rest of the evening goes smoothly and we don't stay long after dinner. I am too impatient to get Ana home and in bed. We get into the car headed home, "I think you just made my parents' day." A sleepy Ana looks up at me and just gives me a smile. "You're the first girl I introduced them to."

"Really? First ever?" Now her curiosity is piqued.

"I didn't do the girlfriend thing - not until you." I squeeze her hand.

* * *

 **APOV**

It's bright and sunny early on Sunday morning. A serene Christian was still asleep when I woke. I didn't want to wake him so I decided to make myself some tea. I am lost in thought as I sit on a stool at the breakfast bar. Suddenly, I feel his strong arms encompass me. "Good morning. Why didn't you wake me?" Christian asks before he kisses my head.

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."

"What if I wanted to be disturbed?" He asks me teasingly. He grabs me and pulls me into him kissing me ardently. "Take a bath with me, please?" His voice sounds so imploring.

"Don't you want any breakfast?" I ask him.

"It can wait." Without saying anything else he pulls me off the stool and into his arms. Swiftly, he picks me up and puts me over his shoulder making me cry out in surprise.

"Christian!" I can't help but laugh. He's being so good-natured.

He puts me down and begins to fill the bath as I wait, wearing one of his t-shirts and my panties. "That smells wonderful. Is that jasmine?"

"Very good, Miss Steele." Unexpectedly he picks me up still clothed and places me in the tub.

"Christian, oh my god!" I'm about to give him a piece of my mind when he strips and is gloriously naked. I completely forgot what I was going to say. He gets in the bath with a wicked smile on his face.

"I just wanted to see what you would look like in a wet t-shirt contest. So I decided to have one just for me." He kisses me running his hands up my side and slowly takes off the shirt. He moves so I am kneeling to kiss him and he pulls my underwear down. "I want you, Ana. Now."

I don't know how he does it so quickly and effortlessly but suddenly I am naked and in his arms which have recently become my favorite place to be. I feel like I need him like I need air to breathe.

"Hello?"

"Ana, it's Mia."

"Hey, Mia. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic. The picture of you and Christian is in the Times. You guys look so wonderful together. Sorry, I can't talk long. I'm heading out but I just wanted to call and tell you."

"Oh, thanks, Mia. Have fun."

"Thanks, Ana. Bye!"

"Bye."

I go online and check the Times website and there it is. A picture of Christian and I last night with the caption, "Mr. Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises and his girlfriend, Ana Steele."

 _Girlfriend_. Christian Grey's girlfriend.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **CPOV**

It's another Monday, but it's made better when I think about how great the weekend was. I never expected anything like this to happen but now that it has, I don't want it to end. For the first time in my life, I am… happy.

Mid-morning Andrea brings me an envelope with "Christian Grey" handwritten on the front. "Mr. Grey, Jimmy downstairs in security brought this up for you. He said a woman gave it to him and asked that he make sure you got this."

I look at Andrea perplexed. "Oh, thank you, Andrea." Once Andrea leaves my office, I open the envelope. I am shocked by what I hold in my hands. It's the picture of Ana and me from Saturday night torn from the paper and a letter that says:

 _Christian,_

 _I gave you my love and you took it away._

 _You ripped out my heart._

 _So I will rip out yours and take away your love._

 _~L~_

Fuck! "Taylor, I need you in here now!" I call to him through the speakerphone. He's in my office within in seconds.

I hand him the envelope and contents. "Sir, how did you get this?"

"Someone gave it to security who gave it to Andrea." I can tell he is pissed about the breach in protocol just by looking at his face.

"When was this?" Anger radiates from his body.

"Just a little while ago. I have my suspicions on who it is but I need you to pull the security footage to identify her."

"I'm headed down there now, Sir. I will also contact Sawyer and have him on Miss Steele if that is OK with you."

"Yes, thank you." I have to somehow warn Ana without scaring her. I decide to give her a call and invite her out to lunch.

"Hey, baby."

"Hello, Mr. Grey. How are you?"

"Much better now I am talking to you. Are you free for lunch by any chance?"

"This may just be your lucky day. I think I can arrange that." I smile.

"Good. I'll pick you up at noon."

"OK. See you soon."

"Laters, baby." I hear her giggle on the other end.

"Laters."

About a half hour later Taylor comes up to my office. "Sir, I've viewed the security footage and have identified the sender as Leila Williams."

"Leila? Why? What the fuck? Get the guys her information and picture and instruct them to keep a lookout for her. I want Sawyer to stay on Ana while everyone else focuses on finding Leila before she can do something crazy. She needs to be found."

I'm sitting in the back of the SUV and at noon Ana comes walking out of SIP. I get out and open the car door for her. "Miss Steele, you sure are a sight for sore eyes."

"Ditto Mr. Grey." She smiles at me flirtatiously.

We are seated at our secluded table and I order each of us a glass of the pinot grigio. Ana looks at me in shock for ordering a glass of wine with lunch. "One glass won't hurt, Ana."

Ana orders the risotto while I order the fish of the day. "Listen, Anastasia, since our picture has been in the papers recently, I am going to expand the security around us. So, you will have your own CPO." I don't frame it as a question. It's a fact and as much as she may not like it, she will have someone to protect her.

"Christian, I don't want a bodyguard. It's embarrassing. Plus, when I'm not at work I'm usually with you. How can anything bad happen to me then?" Her blue eyes are beseeching me. I can't resist her. She has me wrapped around that finger of hers.

"How about this? The added protection will monitor things with you so you won't even know they are there. They will be invisible. I need to make sure you're safe."

Now she looks at me with kindness, "thank you."

* * *

Friday is here and I am excited to spend the weekend with Ana. Between both of us working and Ana's things being at her apartment, we don't get to see each other much during the week. At least not as much as I'd like.

It's the evening and Ana wanted to watch movies and eat pizza. It's something I would never do but it makes Ana happy. She wants to watch Alfred Hitchcock's Rear Window. We're watching the movie and it's so simple but yet so brilliant.

As we sit on the sofa in my tv room, Ana throws a small piece of crust at me. I look at her in astonishment. "Did you just throw that at me?"

She stifles a giggle, "no."

"Oh, I think you did." I quickly reach over to her and start tickling her. She's yelling and laughing at the same time. "I'll stop tickling you if you admit you threw that at me!"

Now she's laughing and kicking her legs. "Never!" she gets out. I grab her legs and pull her to me with one swift move. And I can no longer resist her so I kiss her; within moments the kiss turns passionate both of us giving it everything we have.

I pull away, "come to bed with me." It is half plea and half command.

"But we haven't finished the movie." Ana breathlessly tells me.

"Fuck the movie, Ana." I kiss her once more and without her expecting it, I pick her up and carry her to my bedroom.

I lay awake relishing this feeling I have. Ana sleeps soundly next to me. Her breaths are like a metronome reminding me I am still alive. And I know I don't want to sleep in this bed without her ever again. I want to protect her and keep her safe. I want to provide for her. I want to do the little tedious things of everyday life with her. I want to kiss her goodbye each morning when I leave for work and I want to kiss her hello when I come home at the end of the day.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **CPOV**

It's Monday once again. I tried to get Ana to stay over last night but she didn't want to because all of her things are at her apartment. I make a note to contact Caroline Acton to get a capsule wardrobe for Ana to keep at my house.

Taylor comes into my office without knocking. I know it's serious. "Taylor, what is it?"

"Sir, this was just delivered to you by a courier. I contacted the delivery company but they didn't have any information on who sent it." He hands me the envelope. I tear open the cardboard envelope and empty the contents onto my desk. My heart stops. I immediately spot two pictures. Picking them up to get a closer look at them, I see they are the same subject. Anastasia. The first one is a picture of her sleeping in her bed in her apartment. The second one is of both of us sleeping in my bed at Escala. I am in disbelief. How could someone take these pictures without anyone noticing? Between the pictures is a folded piece of paper. I open it and it is my worst nightmare. A lock of Ana's hair falls from the folds and I read the scribbled message inside.

 _Christian,_

 _You thought you could outsmart me._

 _Extra security can't keep me away._

 _They can't keep her safe._

 _Try as hard as you might but_

 _I will take her from you._

I am shaking. It's Leila and she was close enough to Ana to cut off a lock of hair from Ana's beautiful head. Words fail me.

Taylor picks up the pictures and the note, his face is teeming with silent fury. "Sir, we'll find her. We won't let her get away with this. We can protect Miss Steele."

"No, Taylor, we can't. As long as Ana is with me, she is in danger. There is only one way to keep her safe." I feel numb. The pain of the realization of what I must do is so great I can no longer feel anything. At 5 pm I head to Ana's apartment.

* * *

 **APOV**

Today seemed so long. But Mondays always feel like that since I have been spending my weekends with Christian. Nothing can parallel my weekends with him. My weekends with the man I love.

There's a knock on the door - funny, I'm not expecting anyone or any deliveries. I open the door and am pleasantly surprised. "Christian! Hi." I reach my arms around his neck. But he doesn't hold me back. "Christian, what's wrong?"

His voice is low and barely audible. "Ana, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" He sounds so serious.

"Be with you. I tried but I can't do it anymore."

"Wait, you don't want to be with me? You're breaking up with me?"

He nods slowly as he looks down unable to make eye contact with me.

My heartbeat quickens and I can hear the blood pulsing through my veins. "I don't understand. Why?"

"We just don't work. We're too different."

"We don't work? I thought we were doing just fine."

"No. I was just playing along. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're _fucking_ sorry?" Tears swell in my eyes. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Ana, don't do this."

"I think I deserve an answer. Was I just a game to you this entire time? Was I just another conquest to you?" He says nothing. "I gave you my virginity. I thought that meant something. So, was I wrong?"

In a quiet and strained voice, he answers, "Yes. I was going to end things with you sooner but I got caught up in things."

"Caught up in things? I gave you my heart. I let myself be vulnerable with you. I trusted you." At my next thought, a sob escapes my throat. "I fell in love with you."

"Ana…" Before he has a chance to say anything else, I smack him across his face. It's the first time I have ever had this reaction in my life. My hand stings from the slap, but right now that is the thing that hurts the least.

"Get out. Get the fuck out. I wish I never met you. I hope you enjoyed your pursuit of a stupid, pathetic virgin. I was so stupid to believe someone like you would really have feelings for someone like me. This is all my fault. I let myself think the impossible actually happened."

"I better go." He whispers. That's it. He so easily disassociated from me. Like I was… nothing. I meant nothing to him when he meant so much to me. I stand in my living room in shock only looking up to see the door shut behind him. It's a perfect vision of what just happened. Christian walked out on me and shut the door, forever.

Then the realization hits me and I break down. I fall to my knees and begin to weep. I am weeping for something that never was - weeping for something that will never be.

That night I have a fitful sleep; each time I wake I pray it was just a nightmare. Then I realize it wasn't and I cry myself to sleep.

My alarm goes off Tuesday morning. I go through the movements of getting ready still numb. My throat is sore and my eyes burn from crying so much. My eyelids and lips are swollen. I walk to work and it's like I am having an out-of-body experience. People are walking to work, getting coffee, and having breakfast. The world around me is moving while mine has stopped.

I get to my desk without speaking with anyone. I can't do small talk. It's taking all I have to not burst into tears right here. I work through lunch. I'm not hungry. Most of the employees here have gone to lunch so I go into the bathroom and allow myself to fall apart. I never thought I would feel this lost or this broken. It's only been weeks. How did I allow myself to fall for him so quickly? I let him in too easy. I am back at my desk and working before everyone else returns.

At the end of the day I bring a manuscript I finished to Mary. "Here you go, Mary. I've flagged the pages where I have notations." She takes the manuscript from me and places it in front of her on her desk.

"Ana, are you OK?" I know I can't say the words aloud or I will cry. I nod. She doesn't buy it. "You're the best Editorial Assistant I've ever had and it's obvious you're going through something. Why don't you take a week or so off to recuperate?"

"I appreciate that Mary. But I can't afford to take time off unpaid and I don't have any vacation time available."

"I want to help you. I am giving you the time off with pay. I do not want to see you back here until you are feeling better. OK?"

"Thank you, Mary. That is very kind of you." I turn to go out of her office to leave for the day.

"And Ana? I heard a saying once and I think it may fit here. Even broken crayons color." Is that what I am - broken? Am I irreparable?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **APOV**

I walk to my apartment. There are people all around me yet I am completely alone. I am listening to my iPod hoping I will feel like I am not here like I am not going through this. It's hard to describe how I feel. I feel broken and immense pain but I also feel empty and numb. I focus on my steps, right, left, right, left. This I can manage. Coldplay's 'Fix You' plays in my ears and the first verse hits me hard.

 _When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

 _When you get what you want, but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse_

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

Tears begin to run down my cheeks so I pick up the pace. I don't want to cry in public. I can't cry in public. I walk past a crowded cafe, I think I see him and my heart constricts. I tell myself it couldn't be him. He's not a regular person. He's a demi-god living on Mt. Olympus looking down on the mortals.

Finally, I am home in the relative darkness of my apartment. Here I can cry, I can scream, I can agonize. I put my purse down and take off my shoes. I pick up my phone and turn it off; I can't bear to speak with anyone and pretend to be happy. My clothes are strangling me so I take them off. In just my bra and panties I lay down on my bed, alone, hold my knees to my chest and let it all out. My world is frozen cold and I lie in my bed for minutes, hours, days, I'm not sure.

I am roused by my name being called, "Ana! Are you home? You missed our lunch date today." It's Kate. She must have used her spare key I gave her for emergencies. "Oh my God. Ana, are you sick? What's wrong?" She sits near me on the bed with worry in her eyes.

"Oh, Kate. It was all a lie. It was just a game to him. I never mattered." I start to weep once more.

"Christian? What happened? Please, tell me, Ana. You have me worried." I can tell Kate is unsettled.

"He never cared about me. He told me I meant nothing to him. Kate, I gave him everything I had. I love him. I gave him my heart and he tore it to pieces and threw it in my face."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. You deserve so much better. You are so much better. What can I do for you? How can I make this better?" She is brushing the mangled and messy hair from my face.

"You can't. It's done. Unless you have a time machine, this is the reality." I inhale and exhale deeply trying not to cry again.

"I'm going to stop and pick some things up for you. Then I am going to come back here, get you showered and dressed and then you're going to eat something. You look absolutely dreadful."

She makes me laugh for a moment through my tears.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I met with David Bottorf, the property manager of a building I am renovating, at a cafe after work. He gave me the paperwork I need and as I turned to leave I thought I saw her. Ana's slight frame and long coffee-colored hair breezes through my peripheral vision. By the time I look she is gone, like a ghost. I want to call her. I want to tell her I am sorry and I love her, but I can't. I'm reminded of the quote, 'If you love someone, set them free.'

I head to Elliot's house to drop off the paperwork for the renovation his crew will start tomorrow. "Thanks, bro. You OK? You look kind of shitty. Well, shittier than usual."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looks at me and knows I am lying but says nothing. "I better go." Before I can do anything else, we hear the front door slam shut.

Kate rounds the corner into the kitchen looking furious. She places a solitary key on the island. "You! What the fuck did you do to her?" She yells. She doesn't give me a chance to respond. It's just as well; I have nothing to add. "She was sweet, and innocent, and honest and you, you shattered her!"

"Listen, Kate, things just happen. Did you expect me to marry her and have babies and live in a house with a white picket fence?" I say the words but they are meaningless. I want to tell her it's for Ana. It's to keep her safe, but I can't. Leila hasn't been found yet and she needs to believe Ana and I broke up. Except it's not a fabrication; we are broken up.

"You knew what you were doing the entire time. You knew you were going to hurt her and you still used her for your own sick and demented amusement. You don't deserve her. You don't even deserve to be in her thoughts. You should do everyone a favor and disappear."

"Where is she, Kate? Is she OK?" I am filled with worry. I did this to protect her. If she isn't OK this was all for nothing. "Is she at her apartment?"

She backs up and sets her mouth into a rigid line. "I'm not telling you. You don't need to know." I look at her and glance at the key on the island. It's Ana's apartment key. Before Kate even has a chance to do or say anything I grab the key and head out the door. "Asshole!" I hear Kate yell to me as I shut the door.

I speed trying to get to Ana as quickly as possible. I did this to keep her safe and judging by Kate's reaction, Ana is not doing well. I am growing frustrated, I just want to get to Anastasia and I am stuck in this fucking rush-hour traffic. Every minute I wait feels like an hour. I am worried and concerned. I am sorry. Finally, I arrive at her building. I don't have time to wait for the elevator so I take the steps two at a time to the third floor.

The last time I was here, I told her she meant nothing to me. I hurt her but it was for her own good. Kate is right, I don't deserve her. But I can't stomach the thought of her with another man. I don't want another man to look into those beautiful blue eyes and see love and compassion behind them. I don't want another man to wake up beside her and steal a look at her face as she peacefully sleeps. I know it isn't fair; and I know I am responsible for this but I want her to always be mine. I was her first but I want to be her last, too.

At last, I get to her apartment door. I pause for a second to see if I can hear anything. There's nothing but silence. I open the door to the dark apartment. I don't see her so I make my way to her bedroom. There I see her and I feel like my soul has been ripped from my body.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **CPOV**

Ana lies still if I didn't see her breathing I would think she is dead. Her hair has lost its radiance. "Anastasia." It's all I can manage to say. The rest of the words are stuck in my throat.

She opens her eyes but doesn't move. "Ana," I say her name again. This time she wakes up and quickly gets out of bed.

She stands unsteadily on her feet, "What are you doing here?" Her voice sounds confused but laced with anger. That's when I get a good look at her. She's just in her bra and panties and she is skin and bones, literally. I can see her rib cage and her shoulders. She turns around to put on a cardigan and I see every bone of her spine. It's been five days since I last saw her and I know she hasn't left this place since then and she hasn't eaten either.

"My God, Ana." She is a shell of the woman I last saw. Her face is gaunt and her eyes are sunken in. Her skin that once glowed is now chalky and dry. She wraps the cardigan tightly around her body letting me know I no longer have permission to see her so intimately.

"Why are you here?" She asks me acidly.

"I was worried about you." I reply honestly.

"I am no longer any concern of yours. There's no need to worry. I'm fine." I'm not convinced and I can tell she isn't either.

"Are you?" I ask in earnest.

She looks up at me and tears well in her eyes. "It doesn't matter." She slowly shakes her head resigned to that truth.

I walk towards her, "Oh, baby." I reach out to hold her in my arms.

As if she was shocked with electricity, she jumps back. "No. Don't touch me. I can't have you near me. You need to go, Christian."

The words are on the tip of my tongue. I want to tell her I love her and I didn't mean what I said. But I can't. So the only thing I can express is, "Ana."

She shakes her head in order to harden herself, and with somber resolve she simply says, "Goodbye, Christian."

The realization of what I have done to the woman I love hits me hard. I leave her apartment without a word. I don't recall the drive from her apartment to Escala. I get into my cold and solitary apartment and head straight for my office. I sit at my desk with my head in my hands and for the first time since I can remember, I weep. The cathartic sobs wrack my body. I've destroyed the only woman I ever loved and who loved me despite all I am.

I sit there and recall a quote from one of my favorite books of my youth, 'Great Expectations.'

" _The agony is exquisite, is it not? A broken heart._

 _You think you will die. But you just keep living._

 _Day after day, after terrible day."  
_

I wonder who I am like most Estella or Mrs. Havisham? Am I both the broken-hearted and the heart-breaker? All I know is I fully deserve this agony I feel.

It's early Saturday morning, around 2 am. I'm still awake because I know if I sleep I will dream of her. The suffering on her face haunts me. Quietly there is a knock on the door which startles me. I look up and it's Taylor. He looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"Sir. I apologize for disturbing you but I thought you would want to know right away. We have a location on Miss Williams." I look up at him silently urging him to continue. "Welch and a team are headed there now."

I move to get up from my seat, "I'm going there now. Send the location to my car." I go to leave my office and Taylor steps in front of me blocking the doorway.

"Sir, I can't let you do that. You've been drinking." He nods over to the empty bottle of Pappy Van Winkle's on my desk.

"Taylor, I have to go." This is the woman who took the most important thing in my life from me. Anastasia may not be dead but in her eyes I am and that's just as bad.

"Sir, I hope I am not overstepping my bounds when I say this, but you… you've had a long day. Allow me to drive." I nod knowing he is right. I am in no condition to drive.

We arrive to a run-down building in South Park. I can see Welch's car parked in front.

I'm out of the car quickly and head inside. I run up towards the commotion I hear. Opening the door to the small, sparse apartment I see Leila restrained and on a chair. I step in and Welch approaches me. "Sir, she was quite violent when she was apprehended so she had to be restrained." I look over and see two police officers standing near her. They are no doubt part of Welch's vast pool of connections.

"I just want to know why. Why did you do it, Leila?" I thought we parted on good terms. I thought she moved on and was happy.

"It's not fair. I loved you first but you denied me. I found love again and the universe took him away from me. If I can't have love I don't want you to either."

"Mr. Grey," Welch explains, "from the information we gathered, her husband was killed by a drunk driver a few months ago. Shortly after his death her family and friends reported they saw and spoke with her less and less until they stopped hearing from her altogether."

"Do you know why she started stalking Ana? How she got into her apartment and mine without anyone noticing?"

"No, Sir. Not yet. Because she is a danger to herself and others, she is being sent to Fairfax Hospital for treatment. Once there I hope she can connect the dots for us."

Taylor steps forward, "Sir, we are having all the security upgraded at Escala to prevent any future breaches."

"Thank you, Taylor."

"Mr. Grey everything is under control here. Ms. Williams will be taken to the hospital and she won't be allowed visitors for a few days. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Welch suggests.

I pause for a second. Because of this woman here, I hurt the person I love most. Can I just give up control like that? I hear Taylor clear his throat and I decide that I no longer want to give her any power over me. I turn towards the door and walk out. Now I have to make things right.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **APOV**

It's Sunday afternoon and I have finally stopped crying. I am trying to quiet myself so I read a favorite book of mine, 'Persuasion' by Jane Austen. I've turned my cell phone on but the only missed messages I have are from Kate. A little while later my phone rings and it's her. "Hello."

"Ana, how are you?" She can't disguise the concern in her voice.

"Well, I have been better but I've stopped crying at least. I'm going back to work tomorrow. I think it will help me keep my mind off things."

"Good. You need to get out. Why don't you come to Bellevue on Saturday to the Grey's Coping Together masquerade ball?"

"Kate, you can't be serious. I am not going to a ball where I will most definitely see Christian."

"No, Elliot said Christian isn't going. Come on. It'll be fun."

"Why isn't Christian going?"

"I don't know. Elliot just said he wasn't going and his parents were upset about it. So, are you going to come?"

"I don't know. I'm still not sure it's a good idea."

"Just think about it, OK?"

"I'll think about it but don't get your hopes up."

"I'll check in on you later."

"Thank you, Kate. You really are a best friend."

"Oh, Ana, I love you."

"I love you too, Kate."

* * *

Monday morning I arrive at work. I sit down at my desk to get ready for the day. "Ana, how are you feeling?" Mary asks me.

"I'm on the mend. Thank you for everything you've done, Mary. I really appreciate it."

"Ana, I meant it when I said you are the best assistant I ever had. You're a wonderful and bright young woman and I hate to see you in that way."

In an uncharacteristically move, I leap up from my seat and give Mary a hug. Mary hugs me back and laughs.

The day is going smoothly considering I haven't been here for a week. Mid-morning I check my cell. I have two missed calls and one voicemail from Christian. I delete the voicemail without listening to it. I have barely eaten anything for a week so at lunchtime, I head down to the corner cafe to get a salad and some soup. I don't really feel like eating but I know I need to. As I sit at the cafe table a text comes through. It's Christian.

 ***Ana, I need to speak with you. Please, can I see you?***

Seeing his text makes my hands shake and I have to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. I turn off the screen and ignore his text. I finish my lunch and head back to the office. About an hour later I receive another text.

 ***Ana, please give me a chance to explain.***

He isn't going to give up and I won't give into his games. Who the hell does he think he is that he can just play with someone's feelings like this? Does he think I'm stupid enough to fall for his perverted scheme? I block his number so I don't have to deal with him anymore. Luckily the rest of the day is without drama but I am exhausted from faking a smile all day. I lie down on my bed and fall fast asleep without waking until my alarm clock goes off.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I tried to call and text Ana yesterday so I can explain everything to her. But she won't answer me. Of course, I don't blame her. Maybe this is my punishment. I finally fall in love with someone who loves me back and I ruin it. If I could only tell her I didn't mean to, if I didn't have to hurt her, I wouldn't have done it. I never wanted to wound her.

I've made plans to meet Elliot for lunch today. I don't feel like it but he is my brother and I promised him. I'm sipping my sparkling water and have already ordered by the time my lackadaisical brother decides to show up at the Metropolitan Grill.

"Hey there, little brother. What did you order?" He asks as he sits in the booth.

"Eight-ounce filet, medium, with the house fries."

"That sounds good." He calls the waiter over. "I'll have what he ordered." The waiter nods and goes back to the kitchen.

"So…. Christian. How are you doing?"

"Fine. I'm doing fine." I know where he is going with this and I really don't wish to discuss this.

"Really. So then you won't have a problem telling me what happened between you and Ana."

I pause and look at him. "Like I said. She bored me. You know the women who interest me."

"Maybe if I wasn't your brother and saw that you really cared for Ana, I would believe you. But you are lying and I can tell you are miserable. So, why don't you just tell me what really happened?"

"I did it for Ana. To protect her."

"Why would you need to break up with someone you like to protect her? You're not telling me everything."

"Since when did you become so observant?"

"Since I married a journalist. So tell me." He places his napkin down.

I take a deep breath, partly because I'm frustrated with my brother and partly because I am trying to prepare myself to actually say the words out loud. "A former submissive threatened to kill her. We couldn't find her so I thought the only way to protect Ana is to break up with her."

"Why didn't you just tell the cops?"

"If I did that, I can only imagine what the tabloids would say. You know about my past; can you imagine what everyone else would think, especially Mom and Dad?"

"Dude, I'm sorry. That really sucks. So you really did care for Ana?"

I look him in his eyes and I decide I should just be honest. Plus, he's known about my BDSM lifestyle for years and has never uttered a word to anyone about it. "I'm in love with her. The look on Ana's face when I was breaking up with her will forever be seared in my brain."

"So where is the former submissive now?"

"She's at a psychiatric hospital. My psychiatrist is taking lead on her case."

"Well, then I guess we should start working on a plan."

"Plan? A plan for what?"

"To get you and Ana back together you dumbass."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **APOV**

It's Friday, and for some reason I let Kate talk me into going to the Grey's masquerade ball tomorrow. She promised me Christian isn't going to be there. Apparently, he is going to be in New York for business. We have the physical space between us but unfortunately, he is still in my heart and that's where I need the distance.

After lunch on Friday, I'm reading the new manuscript from Louis Granger when I hear the ping of an incoming email. It's from Christian.

* * *

 _To: Anastasia Steele_

 _From: Christian Grey_

 _Anastasia,_

 _I hope this email finds you well. I am sorry for emailing you at work but you have blocked my number and I can't otherwise get through to you._

 _I shall be returning from New York Sunday evening and I hope you allow me to speak with you to explain what happened. I only ask for a few minutes of your time. Please call or text me. I know you have my number._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Christian T. Grey_

 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings_

* * *

He must really think I am stupid. I may be naive but you can damn well be sure I am not going to fall for something like this again.

Considering everything, the afternoon passes by relatively quickly. After work, I take a cab to Macy's to hopefully get a dress for tonight. Luckily for me, it's pay day. It doesn't take me long to pick out my dress and shoes. I get a black Betsy & Adam embellished halter gown and black Betsey Johnson Gina sandals. On my way home, I pass a little boutique I've never before noticed. In the window was a black feather masquerade mask that would be perfect for tomorrow. I ended up getting it and a matching black feather clutch.

Kate is coming to my apartment tomorrow to help me do my makeup and hair. Then I am going to ride with Elliot and her to the ball. I know Christian isn't going to be there but I am still very nervous about seeing his family since he dumped me. But, I guess there's no backing out now - I'd rather walk on broken glass than break a promise to Kate. I love her but I would not want to get on her bad side.

* * *

I have to admit, Kate did a fantastic job with my makeup and hair. I hardly recognize myself. I definitely don't look like the sad, empty person I feel like.

The ball is very glamorous and beautiful and if it were another day or another time I would be dazzled by it all. I try to smile and put on a happy face. Men, who are perfectly fine catches, ask me to dance but I refuse. My body may be here but my spirit is definitely not. I wonder what Christian is doing in New York. He's probably charmed a woman there only to leave her in the morning. I need a break and to get away from it all.

"Kate, I'm going to go for a walk to get some fresh air," I say as I stand up from the table.

"Do you want me to go with you, Ana?"

"No. I think I need the alone time for a little while. I'll be back." She looks at me with doubt but nods her head.

I walk away from the party so now the sounds of music and excited conversations are only in the distance. The air is cool and as I breathe it in, I feel the tears subside. Come on, Ana. Get over this. Move on. But, I can't shake the feeling that I should have never come here.

"Miss Steele?" I turn around to see a staff member with a small box on a tray.

"Yes?"

"Miss Steele, I've been asked to deliver this to you." He stands still as I move to pick up the box.

"Um, thank you."

"You're welcome, Ma'am."

I open the envelope that accompanies the box. It's a hand-written letter. And as soon as I read the first line I immediately recognize it from the letter that Captain Wentworth wrote to Anne.

 _You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone for ever. Dare not say that man forgets sooner than woman, that his love has an earlier death. I have loved none but you. For you alone, I think and plan._

There is only one person who would give this to me. But that can't be possible. It's not possible. I open the box, it's from Tiffany. Inside is a beautiful necklace with a diamond key pendant and a heart shape bow.

"Only you hold the key to my heart."

I turn around in shock. Even with a mask, I recognize him. "Christian, what are you doing here?"

"Anastasia, you look beautiful tonight."

"Answer my question." _Be strong, Ana!_ I will myself to be strong.

"You wouldn't return my calls, texts, or emails. I need to talk to you."

My voice cracks as my resolve begins to dwindle. Seeing him here in the flesh, this beautiful man whom I love makes all the emotions flood back to me. "Why do you insist on pouring salt in my wounds?"

He steps closer to me. "Ana, I didn't want to hurt you in the first place. You don't know how sorry I am for doing that to you."

"Then why did you do it? This whole thing has been fucked up. Can't you see that?"

"I did it to protect you. I love you, Anastasia."

I wanted to hear those words so badly. But now they hurt me even more. "You have a funny way of showing it. So, what was so horrible you had to protect me?"

He stops and looks down at me. He doesn't want to tell me. "Ana…"

"Christian, if you mean what you say then you will tell me. You will tell me everything. Or there is nothing between us."

"I'll tell you. But not here. Come with me." He reaches for my hand.

"No." I quickly pull my hand away. "Where do you want me to go with you?"

"Nowhere bad, I promise. Please." Wordlessly I follow him as he leads me into the house and up the stairs to a room. He opens the door and I immediately know it's his childhood bedroom. He lets me in first as he turns on the light then motions for me to sit down on the bed. I look around his room. It looks as if he just left it yesterday with posters on the wall and mementos on a corkboard.

"Christian, why did you bring me up here?"

"I feel comfortable here. I can relax. And, in order for me to tell you why I had to protect you, I need to start at the beginning."

"The beginning?"

"Yes. It all started the summer I turned 15." He sits down on the bed next to me, removes his mask, loosens his tie, and breathes deeply.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **CPOV**

Well, it's now or never. "The summer I turned fifteen my mother had me help one of her friends with some yard work. To make a long story short, she seduced me. She was into BDSM and for six years I was in a relationship with her. I was her submissive."

"Your mother's friend seduced you when you were only fifteen?"

"Yes. I was in a relationship with her until I was 21."

"Did your mother know?"

"Of course not."

"What's a submissive?"

"It's someone who submits their own free will to another person, a Dominant. They submit to the Dominant in all things."

"Like tying people up and stuff?"

"It's more than sex. As a submissive, all I wanted was to make her happy."

"Why did you stop being her submissive then?"

"Her husband found out but then I grew past it. I didn't want to be a submissive anymore. I wanted to be a Dominant."

"So you became a Dominant?"

"Yes."

"Did you have submissives?"

"Yes."

"Did you tie them up and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Do you still have submissives?"

"No. You're the only one I want."

"Do you still speak with her? The woman who seduced you?"

"Not anymore. I used to though. We were friends and business partners."

"What happened?"

"She wanted to have more control in my life and I didn't want that. She got angry and things were said."

"Is your mother still friends with her?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel bad that this all happened under your mother's nose and she has no idea?"

"Of course. I would never want to hurt my mother. But my past is my burden to bear."

"How does all this have to do with what happened between us?" She is nothing if not bright. I give her a smile.

"A former submissive of mine threatened to kill you. The only way I could protect you until we found her was to make everyone believe we weren't together so you were no longer a threat to her."

"Christian, do you know how crazy this sounds? It's like a soap opera."

"I know. And I could never do enough to tell you how sorry I am."

"Where is she now?"

"She's at a psychiatric hospital."

"So you didn't mean those things you said to me?"

"No. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't know what else to do."

"What is it that you want?"

"Anastasia, I love you. I didn't even know I could love anyone until you."

"How do you know? What if you just feel this way because we're no longer together?"

I smirk at her. "I didn't plan on it but I think I was in love with you from the very beginning. When we were in L.A. and we were in the limo leaving the last bar you fell asleep in my arms and it felt right like that's where you belong. I tried to fight it but I never had a chance."

"Christian, this is all so overwhelming. I don't even know what to think or do here. This whole thing is so fucked up."

"Let's start over. Even if you want to start as friends again. I will do whatever it takes. I just need you in my life."

"I love you, Christian. But I am so scared of getting hurt again. My heart says one thing and my brain says another."

"Don't over think things. We can take it one day at a time. Dance with me tonight? That's all I ask." I caress her cheek and her breath hitches.

I can tell she's not sure what to do but finally relents and says, "OK."

* * *

 **APOV**

I don't know if doing this with Christian is the right thing to do. But I know that being without him was too painful. He's opened up to me, now I just need to figure out what I want to do with this information. He said he loves me. Is that true? Could we even start over or has there been too much damage done?

We get out to the back patio which is dimly lit by a couple of scattered paper lanterns. We can hear the music from here, it's To Make You Feel My Love, and it's just the two of us. "Ana, dance with me?"

"Here? Not on the dance floor?" I ask him.

"This way I can hold you in my arms and have you all to myself." We dance in each other's embrace for what seems like an eternity. In my ear, he quietly sings,

"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.

Nothing that I wouldn't do.

Go to the ends of the Earth for you,

To make you feel my love.'

I look up at him and he leans down and gives me a gentle kiss. "Ana, stay with me tonight."

"Christian, I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't want to rush into anything."

"No, to sleep. I just want to hold you all night long. I've missed holding you and having you near me."

I could be making a huge mistake but I can't deny the pull I have to him. "Well, I have been a little chilly at night as well so I guess I could do that." We decide to leave the party since it's almost over anyway. We walk up to the SUV and Taylor is holding the door open for me.

"Good evening, Miss Steele." Taylor greets me with a nod.

I give him a smile, "Thank you, Taylor." Christian and I climb in the back seat. I ignore my seatbelt and cuddle next to Christian. He kisses the top of my head and softly rubs my back and I fall asleep. I've missed him. I've missed his smell.

"Baby, we're home." He quietly croons to me. He takes my mask and clutch into one hand and holds my hand with the other. He doesn't let go of me even when we're in the elevator.

"Are you thirsty, Ana?" I shake my head. I see him smile and hold back a laugh. We get to his bedroom and he turns me so my back is facing him.

Slowly and deliberately, he removes the pins from my hair and then gives me a quick scalp massage. "Do you need me to unzip your dress?"

I don't know why but suddenly I feel shy around him, even after all the things we've done together. I blush, "yes, please." He unzips the back of my dress and softly kisses my shoulders.

He hands me one of his t-shirts, "Here you can wear this if you want." I take the shirt and put it on. Then, I head to the bathroom where I use his toothbrush to brush my teeth. He comes into the bathroom and snickers when he sees me. Christian opens a cabinet and takes out a bottle of baby oil. "Here, I don't know if you need this to remove your makeup or not. Unfortunately, I don't have anything better so I hope this is OK."

"Oh, no, it's fine, thank you." He quickly brushes his teeth once I've finished and leaves the bathroom. When I walk back into the bedroom, he is wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt and is lying on the bed. He pulls back the duvet and pats the mattress next to him. I get on the bed and snuggle up next to him. I've missed this - really missed this. He puts his arm around my shoulders.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **CPOV**

Ana climbs into bed next to me and I can't help but feel this is where she belongs. I don't ever want to be without her. "So, Ana, what should we do that's not sex?"

She blushes but is still smiling. "I think we should talk to get to know each other."

"OK. What do you want to talk about?" I give her a kiss on her head. Her scent is intoxicating.

"Hmmm… What was your most embarrassing moment?"

I laugh. "I think you know considering you played a part in it." That weekend in L.A. seems so long ago after everything that has happened.

She looks at me perplexed. I raise my eyebrows at her and she finally gets it. She blushes once more. "Oh…"

"What was yours?" I ask her.

"Oh, when I was in 8th grade I had a crush on this boy in my math class named Brandon Hawkins. The teacher chose me to do a problem on the board and as I was up there finishing it my pants fell down. So there I was standing there in my underwear in front of the entire class. It was horrible!"

"So whatever happened to this Brandon Hawkins?"

"He started going out with Sue Alejandro who was a cheerleader. They were together all through high school and were even Homecoming King and Queen."

"He didn't know what he was missing but I'm glad for that. My turn to ask. What's your favorite book?"

She looks at me, "I can only pick one?" I nod. "That's tough. I think I'd have to pick 'The Velveteen Rabbit'. I loved that book when I was little. What about you?"

"Catcher in the Rye. This may come as a surprise to you but I really identified with Holden when I was younger."

She gives me a satirical smile. "My turn; What was the grossest thing you've ever eaten?"

"Balut, when I was in the Philippines. You?"

"Balut? I don't think I want to know. Mine is Spam. It was gross. Ray cooked it once for dinner when I was little."

"What is your favorite season?"

"That's a tough one. I'll say spring because after a long winter it's hopeful to see new flowers coming up from the ground. What's yours?"

"Summer so I can take my boat out on the sound." I grin at her. I'd like to take her out on the Grace.

"When was the last time you cried?"

I look at her deciding if I should tell her or not. I wonder if she will be surprised by my answer. "The other day when I visited you at your apartment and saw how much I hurt you." My voice cracks.

"Really?" I nod. "No. I don't like the idea of you crying. I'm sorry for that." She reaches up and gives me an affectionate kiss. Doesn't she realize I am the one who should apologize to her? I could spend the rest of my life telling her how sorry I am for what I did and it will never be long enough.

I don't want to talk about Ana crying because I know I was the cause of it. So I ask another question. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Man, these questions are tough. I'm going to say The Princess Bride."

"I have never seen that movie."

"Really? It's so good. I saw it when I was little and loved it right from the start. I think I can recite every line to this day. What's your favorite movie?"

"Gran Torino, if I can only pick one. My favorites change depending on how I feel."

"That is a good movie. Next question..." She pauses to think. "If we went to Hogwart's what house do you think I would be put in?"

"Hmm… well, you're kind and sweet, and loyal so I say Hufflepuff."

"I think you would be in Gryffindor. How do you know about Harry Potter anyway? I can't picture you reading those books."

"Mia loved them so I would go to the book signings and midnight releases with her."

"You're a sweet brother."

"If you could meet one famous person, dead or alive, who would it be?"

"Thomas Hardy. Then we could discuss Tess of the d'Urbervilles. You?"

"Adam Smith, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be who I am today."

"I have no idea who that is." She pauses and studies my face before she asks the next question. "Why can't I touch you?" I sigh. I was hoping we could keep this light-hearted. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to drag Ana down with my past. But, I also told her I would not keep secrets.

"This is hard for me to talk about. You know the Greys adopted me when I was four. Before that, I lived with my mother who was a crack addict and hooker. Her pimp used to beat the shit out of me purely for his entertainment. I was so scared of him I would try and hide anywhere I could. Then my mother overdosed and I was left with her dead body for four days before anyone discovered us." My voice wavers as I tell her. She looks into my eyes, and all I can see in her eyes is caring. But, I don't want her to feel sorry for me.

"Oh Christian…" She says nothing else instead she gently caresses my face.

"No, don't be upset. I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me."

"Christian, it's heartache I feel for you, not pity. No child should ever go through that. It just proves what a strong person you are."

I shake my head, I don't want to talk about me anymore. "Tell me about your parents."

"Well, my father died when I was just a couple of days old so I was raised by my stepfather and my mom. That's until my mom and stepfather divorced so I stayed with Ray, my step dad."

"Why didn't you live with your mom?"

Ana shrugs. "She remarried and I wanted to give them time alone. And I missed Ray. We're not blood-related but we are very much alike."

"Are you sad your biological father died?"

"Sort of. He was always like this mythical creature I never knew. Whenever my mother spoke about him it was in the abstract, you know? I've seen pictures of him and I'm sad he died but I never knew him. He could have been the best father or he could have been the worst father. I'll never know."

"Are you tired?"

"No." She giggles.

"Miss Steele, you are what the French call a _menteur_."

"A what?"

"Menteur. It means liar."

She looks at me and feigns outrage. "Why, Mr. Grey, I never!" She places her hand on her chest like a proper southern belle but can't keep a straight face.

"I think your pants are on fire!" I lean down and kiss her. I didn't plan on it but it was as if there was a magnetic draw to her. I'm not sure how I am going to be able to resist having her so close to me and not touching her. Holding her here in my arms is where she belongs and nowhere else. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I think it would be nice to just spend time with each other without any drama."

"That sounds good to me." I turn off the side lamp and cover Ana and me. We fall asleep in each other's arms - right where we belong.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **APOV**

Last night was simply wonderful. I almost can't believe it really happened. I love Christian and he loves me. Maybe we have a future together.

When I wake up, Christian isn't in bed. It's raining and everything looks gloomy. I look at the clock. _Holy crap!_ It's 10 am. I can't believe I slept that long. I get up and look for Christian. The first place I look is his office - Mr. Workaholic himself.

Quietly, I approach his office door and as I stand there he looks up from his laptop. Christian gives me a huge smile, gets up and walks toward me. "Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, better than I have slept in a while. I'm sorry I slept so late. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You seemed so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you."

I smile at him. "You couldn't disturb me. Did you sleep well?"

"The best. Would you like to join me for dinner at my parents' house this evening?"

"I would but I don't have anything to wear." I hold the hem of his t-shirt I am wearing.

"You know Anastasia, that can easily be corrected." He leans down and kisses me on the tip of my nose and it tickles.

"You are _not_ buying me clothes. We can stop by my place and I can get changed."

"If you insist. While we're there why don't you pick out some clothes and things you can keep here just in case something comes up." What is he talking about?

"I'm not saying move in with me indefinitely but I just got you back. I want to spend every available moment with you that I can." My facial expression must have given me away.

"What if I get something to wear to dinner and something for me to wear to work tomorrow? Then we can discuss the rest." I don't want to move too quickly here. We just got back together.

"I guess I can live with that."

We stop by my apartment for me to get changed into a navy blue dress with a belt and short sleeves and nude wedges. I think this dress looks good for Sunday dinner with the Greys. I also pack a pair of indigo denim trousers and a white eyelet lace blouse for work tomorrow. Then I pack my toiletries and I am good to go.

A couple of hours later we pull up to Christian's parents' house. We were just here last night but it seems like so long ago.

"Ana, so good to see my son finally came to my senses," Grace says as she hugs me when we get in the door. Christian looks and me and smiles.

We walk into the great room and Kate gets up and gives me a hug. "Ana, are you ok?"

"I've never been better."

She looks at me with concern. "You tell me if you need anything, right? Especially if he does something to hurt you." She eyes Christian.

"We're ok, Kate. He loves me."

"I trust you. But I am still here for you."

Elliot comes up to me. "I like your necklace, Ana."

I look up at him in shock. "You knew about the necklace?"

"My brother isn't that smart. Someone had to help him come up with a plan. I knew you two love each other."

"Well, thank you for not giving up." I give him a hug.

"I'm really being selfish. You're the only reason why my brother actually acts human. It was nice to see him smile for once."

Throughout dinner, Christian either holds my hand or somehow touches me. It's a nice time and we share a lot of laughs, especially because of Mia and Elliot. Those two are real characters.

As Taylor is driving us home Christian holds me in his arms and gently kisses my hair. "Christian, you act like you're never going to see me again. I'm right here. Not that I mind being in your arms."

"Baby, I lost you once and I'm never going to let you go."

I look up at him. I am perfectly happy with that. "I love you, Christian Grey."

"Ditto, Anastasia Steele."

We get back to Escala and head up to the apartment. We walk through the foyer into his great room. He looks down at me and caresses my cheek. "You're so beautiful, do you know that?" Before I can answer he leans down and kisses me. "Come."

He takes my hand and leads me into his bedroom. Candles surround the room giving it a sensual glow. Rose petals are scattered on his bed. And, Sia's 'Fire Meet Gasoline' plays in the background. "Christian, this is all for me?"

He nods and kisses me once more. Slowly he undoes the belt on my dress and the zipper allowing my dress to fall to the floor. I stand in front of him wearing just my bra and panties.

He kisses down my neck and whispers in my ear, "I love you." Gently he lays me down on the bed and continues to kiss down my throat and around the lace edges of my bra. He reaches behind me, unhooks my bra, and leisurely takes it off. He kisses my breasts and teases my nipples.

"Christian…"

"I'm not going to rush this, baby." He quickly responds to my cry. He continues to kiss down my stomach to the lace edge of my panties. His hands slip under my panties grasping them and pulls them down my legs and throws them on the floor so now I am naked before him.

I don't even know when it happened but he comes back to kiss me once more and I realize he's naked. I want him. Now. I taste myself on his lips and it's… hot. He thrusts into me gently and exhales. "God, Ana, I've missed this. I missed you."

"I missed you too." He starts moving slowly at first but then picks up the pace. And, I don't know if it's because we haven't been together in over a week or now I know he loves me but I quickly have an orgasm - larger than ever before. It causes Christian to come as well so by the end we are lying together with him on top of me, both trying to catch our breath.

Everything was so intense I can't even formulate words. "Wow." is all I manage to say which makes Christian start to laugh.

We're both naked and he's holding me in his arms in a post-coital sleep state. "Christian?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Is sex always like this?"

He laughs and sounds young and carefree. "With you it is. I didn't know vanilla could be this good."

"Vanilla?"

"Vanilla sex." Well, that explains nothing.

"What's vanilla sex?"

"It's just regular sex - no toys or BDSM stuff."

"Oh. So you've never had vanilla sex before?"

"Nope."

"Ever?"

"Never. I know I am your first, but in some respects, you are my first for a lot of things too. You're the first woman I ever made out with, you're the first virgin, my first vanilla sex, you're the first woman I've had sex with in my bed, and you're the first woman I've ever slept with."

"You've got to be kidding? I don't believe you."

"It's true. I was Elena's submissive until I was 21. I wasn't a normal teenager. After her, I went on to become a Dominant myself. You're my first real relationship."

"I assume Elena is your mother's friend who seduced you."

"Yes."

"And you never made out with her or any of your submissives?"

"Not like you and me. Everything I did was premeditated. I like what we have. I wouldn't go back to what I had before. I couldn't."

"Yeah, me neither."

He looks at me in bewilderment, "what?" His reaction makes me laugh.

"I'm just kidding." And now I can't stop laughing and the more I try to stop the more I laugh.

"Do you think I'm funny, Miss Steele?" I am laughing so hard now I can't even answer him. I have tears running down my face and when I finally stop he's looking into my eyes with a smile. "I wish I could record that sound and play it whenever I want."

"What? My laugh?"

"Yes. It's quite lovely."

"Now I know you're lying." Christian starts to laugh with me. After our laughter has calmed we cuddle once more and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **CPOV**

I really liked waking up with Anastasia next to me in bed this morning. When we were getting ready for work this morning it was like we were an old married couple who knew each other's every move.

I had a lunch meeting so I wasn't able to have lunch with Ana today. But, at 5 pm I was waiting to pick her up. She suggested we have dinner at her place tonight since she spent the entire weekend with me at Escala.

We get into the lobby of her apartment building and she picks up her mail at the mail box and we head up to the third floor. She unlocks her door and walks over to her kitchen table and reads through some of her mail. It's obvious something she reads makes her frustrated and she puts it down on the table with her brows furrowed.

"I'm going to get changed, is that OK?" Ana asks me.

"Sure," I answer distractedly as I walk over to the table. I know I shouldn't be nosy but I want to know what made Ana angry. I pick up the letter and see it's from her landlord.

 _Dear Tenant,_

 _Beginning on Wednesday, our building will begin to undergo renovations. The first of these renovations is replacing the water pipes. Therefore, there will be no access to water in this building for approximately two weeks._

 _For your inconvenience during this time, you will be credited for one month's rent. We thank you for your cooperation._

 _Sincerely,_

 _SRP Management, Inc._

So, Ana is going to need a place to stay for a couple of weeks. She walks out of the bedroom wearing yoga pants and a tank top. "What do you think about quiche for dinner?"

"Sounds delicious. So what are you going to do?" I ask.

"About the quiche?" Ana's back is turned as she digs through her refrigerator.

"No, about a place to stay for the next couple of weeks."

"Oh. That… I'll figure something out. It shouldn't be an issue."

"Stay with me."

"Christian, I can't inconvenience you like that. The weekend is one thing, but two weeks is a long time."

"It's not an inconvenience, Ana. I want you to."

"What if I'm there for a week and you hate it?" I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Anastasia, I don't think that's possible." I kiss down her neck and on her shoulder. "Is it OK if I stay over here tonight with you?"

"Of course, but I don't think you would fit into my work clothes." She gives me a cheeky smile.

"What if neither of us wears clothes?" I grab her ass and give it a squeeze.

"You are such a horn dog." She tries to act exasperated.

"Only for you. Ruff ruff…" I lean down and kiss her. I want her and I can tell she wants me.

She breaks from the kiss. "Christian, if we keep this up we'll never get anything done and I have to pack two week's worth of clothes."

"Or, I can make one phone call to Caroline Acton and we'll have a closet full of clothes for you in no time."

"Christian, I can't let you do that. I can come here at lunch tomorrow and pack some things." I don't want to argue with her but I'm going to make a call to Ms. Acton. I want to spoil Ana.

I start to kiss her again and let my hands roam. "Let's go to bed."

"Christian, what about dinner?"

"Fuck dinner. I'm hungry for you."

"You are insatiable." I nip her neck and move my hands up under shirt. I tease her nipples and she moans. Quickly she turns, grabs my hand, and drags me into her bedroom.

* * *

 **APOV**

I've been staying with Christian for a couple of days now and everything is going well. Really well, actually.

Christian pours us each a glass of wine to have with the roasted chicken Gail made for dinner. I am definitely getting spoiled here. I feel like a princess.

"Ana, I want to take you somewhere this weekend." Christian's voice is alluring.

"Where?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret." I give him a ridiculous pout.

"Oh no, don't you try that. You'll find out this weekend."

"Is it a weekend away? Do I need to pack?" I try to get the information out of him.

"You just don't worry." He smirks at me and I know he knows what I am trying to do.

The rest of the week takes forever to get here. It was truly agonizing and Christian would not tell me _anything_ about this weekend. There isn't anything going on Friday afternoon so Mary tells me to go home at lunch time. I text Christian to let him know.

 ***Mary is letting me leave work early so I will be heading home soon.***

 ***I will pick you up at 1 pm in front of SIP***

 ***You don't have to do that. You probably have a lot to do. I can find something to do for a couple of hours.***

 ***It works better for me and the plans. So, I will see you at 1. No objections.***

 *** 8-| ***

 ***Are you rolling your eyes at me?***

 ***Maybe… See you at 1!***

At one I walk out of SIP and sure enough, there is Christian and Taylor waiting for me in the SUV. Christian opens the back passenger door for me so I can get in. Once he is in the car, Taylor pulls out into traffic. Christian kisses my hand, "are you ready for your weekend, Miss Steele?"

"Yes. When does it start? Do I have to pack when we get back to Escala?"

He smirks at me. "No, you don't have to pack and the weekend is starting now."

"Now? Like now, now?"

He laughs. "Yes, now. We're headed there _now_ and should arrive at our destination just in time for dinner."

"But I don't have anything packed!"

There's that smirk again and I know he is enjoying this. "Yes, you do. So, don't worry. All you have to do this weekend is have fun."

He looks so young and carefree I can't help smiling at him. "OK. You spoil me."

"Good."

About a half hour later, we arrive at Sea-Tac except we don't go to the parking area or to the departures. Taylor drives past those and makes a right turn. Suddenly I see a jet with GEH on it waiting for us. "Christian, how did you arrange this so quickly?"

"You say that as if I was unprepared. You shouldn't underestimate me, Ana." He winks at me. Ooh… he's sneaky.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 **CPOV**

I really hope Ana likes what I have planned for the weekend. She is bouncing with excitement as the plane starts to take off. "So, Anastasia, shall I put you out of your misery and tell you where we are going?" I love teasing her.

"Yes, please!" She looks at me wide-eyed and smiling.

"We're going to stay at my house in Aspen for the weekend." I know she's going to have a ton of questions. She wouldn't be Ana if she didn't.

"You have a house in Aspen?"

"Yes."

"How long have you had it?"

"A few years now."

"Do you stay there often?"

"Not really. My family uses it more than I do."

"Why not?"

"Not sure. I guess because I don't really take vacations."

"Never?"

"Not really."

"Hmm…" I can tell she's thinking of something.

"Yes, Ana?" I can't hide my smile.

"I just think it's strange you have a house in Aspen but you don't take vacations. How do you relax?"

"I think you know how I relax."

"Oh." She blushes and gets a grin on her face. I give her a heated stare. "Christian, no. We can't."

"I have a bedroom in the back of the plane. Who says we can't?" She turns red and I know I've embarrassed her. It's easy to forget everything sexual is a new experience for her. "That's OK. We'll have plenty of time for that this weekend." I pick up her feet and slip off her shoes. She turns in her seat so she is facing me as I begin to massage her feet.

Finally, we land at the airport and there is a car waiting for us. The driver loads the luggage into the trunk and whisks us off to my house. We pull up to the house and Ana gets her first look at it "Wow! I think _house_ is an understatement, Christian."

"Come on, let me show you the place." I'm excited to show her the house and everything in it. I want to share these things with her. I bring her in through the front door, past the kitchen to the great room. The fire is lit and it's romantic and cozy. Ana looks out the french doors to the deck and view of Ajax Mountain.

"Christian, the view is amazing! It's beautiful. Can we go outside?"

"Of course." I open the door so we can step out on the wood deck. While she is looking at the view I wrap my arms around her and give her a tender kiss on her temple. We don't say anything or move for a few minutes; we are absorbed in the scenery.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Just then her stomach growls loudly giving her away. Her blue eyes get wide and she starts to laugh. "I am going to take that as a yes." I lead her into the kitchen where I have takeout from Rustique Bistro set up.

"Christian, this looks delicious. How did you do it all?"

"I had help from Mrs. Bentley who is the housekeeper here. She did this for us before she and Mr. Bentley went away for the weekend."

"Oh. Do they live here?"

"Yes. I rarely stay here so they usually have the house to themselves."

"Where are they going this weekend then?"

"They are going away to a bed and breakfast. I wanted you and me to have some privacy." I raise my eyebrows at her and she does her signature blush.

We sit in front of the fireplace on the living room floor enjoying the food and some wine. Being here with Ana, talking and laughing feels right to me.

After we've finished eating, we relax on the floor. I'm leaning against the sofa and Ana is laying with her back against me.

Ana sighs contently, "Today has been wonderful, Christian. Thank you."

"Well, I have a way you can make it even better." I take the box out of my pocket, open it, and hold it in front of her. "Marry me."

"What? Are you joking?" Ana's voice goes up a few octaves from shock.

"No, Anastasia. I am _not_ joking. I want to marry you."

"You don't think it's too soon?" Now her voice is just a whisper.

"Ana, I love you and will always love you. When we were broken up, it was a wake-up call that I never want to be without you for as long as I live."

Her eyes start to fill with tears. "I love you too, Christian Trevelyan Grey. And, yes, I will marry you." She wraps her arms around her neck and kisses me earnestly.

I slip the ring on her finger and it fits perfectly. "How did you know my ring size?" I smile at my little secret.

"When you were sleeping I measured your finger with a piece of string. I had it custom made for you. It's a one of a kind ring for my one of a kind girl." Ana looks down at the ring with the 5 carat perfect round cut diamond atop of a ribbon of platinum decked with more diamonds crossed over a ribbon of rose gold giving it a twisted look for the band.

"Christian I love it. I like the rose gold in it too." She can't take her eyes off the ring but won't stop smiling.

"Well, you were wearing rose gold when I realized how I felt about you so I thought it was fitting." I smile at the memory of Ana after my brother's wedding reception.

"You're very romantic." She kisses me once more.

"Actually, I was trying to be romantic and I was going to propose to you during a sunrise hot air balloon ride tomorrow morning but I couldn't wait."

"How long have you been walking around with this in your pocket?"

I smirk at her. "A few days now. Having you stay with me for the last couple of weeks solidified my feelings for you."

She kisses me again but this time more fervently. I hold her in my arms as we kiss. Without breaking our kiss I move so she is underneath me and we make love in front of the fire. We don't stop until we both fall asleep in each other's arms.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 **APOV**

I can't believe I'm engaged! If you had told me I would be here a few months ago, I would have laughed. But I fell in love when I least expected it. Christian and I decided not to go on the hot air balloon ride. Instead, we opted to stay at the house and enjoy each other's company.

At one point we're sitting in the jacuzzi on the deck of the house and Christian is holding me in his arms. "What do you think people are going to say when we get home?" I ask him.

"I think they are going to be jealous of me." He makes me laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's _you_ people will be jealous of. Does anyone else know?"

"Just Taylor and Gail. I wanted you to have a nice surprise. And, I don't want you to worry about a single thing. Do you hear me? I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you."

"Christian, you are incredibly sweet but I don't want to take advantage of you. I would hate to do that. But, I will agree to move into Escala with you. I mean, it's no Cornelius Apartments, but I guess I can deal with it."

"Is that so, Miss Steele?" He starts to tickle me relentlessly.

I am squealing and screaming trying to wrestle out of his hold. "You're going to make me pee!" I am half laughing and half screaming. Then I deliver the coups de grâce and splash him.

He stops suddenly and pushes back his now sopping wet hair. "Oh no, you didn't!"

I yelp again and jump out of the jacuzzi when he goes to grab me. I'm standing on the deck feeling exhilarated. "You'll have to catch me!"

He gives me his lopsided smirk and like a jungle cat he jumps out of the tub and chases me. I screech and run into the house. He's on my heels as I sprint through the living room and up the stairs.

Christian catches up with me, grabs me by the waist, and throws me on his bed. "Looks like I caught you, baby." He smiles at me mischievously, "Are you ready to pay the piper?" Damn, he takes my breath away.

We get back home Sunday afternoon and I decide to call Ray and tell him the good news. "Hi, Dad!"

"Hi, Honey. How are you?"

"I am wonderful. Dad, I have some good news."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I'm getting married. Christian proposed to me over the weekend."

"Married? Honey, don't you think it's a little soon? I haven't even met him yet. You've only been dating him for, what? A few weeks?"

"I know. It looks crazy but we both love each other and that's not going to go away."

"Listen, Annie, you're a smart young woman and I know you love him but I don't want you to get put in a position you will regret later. Why don't you take the time to get to know each other first?"

"Dad, you and Mom were married for how long before you got divorced? I know with every fiber of my being this is the right thing for me to do."

"You're an adult and I can't forbid you, so I will support you in whatever you do. But, if you ever need anything or need any help you are always welcome to come back home."

"Thank you, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. You two need to visit me soon."

"I will, bye."

"Bye, honey."

Christian wanted to tell his parents about our engagement in person so we're heading to Bellevue to visit them.

We get to their house and go to sit in the living room with Grace, Carrick, and Mia. A few minutes later Mia notices my ring.

" .God! Ana, is that what I think it is?" I blush and look down at my hand.

Christian smiles at me and gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "It is, Mia." He elaborates, "I asked Ana to marry me this weekend and she said yes. That's why we're here."

"Ana! I'm so happy for you guys!" Mia jumps up and gives me a bear hug.

"Christian, may we have a word with you in my study?" Carrick asks, his voice is grim.

Christian goes to get up, "I'll be right back baby."

Per her request, I am telling Mia how Christian proposed when we hear raised voices from Carrick's study. At the same time, we look at each other and freeze.

"That doesn't sound good," I say.

Mia's face twists uncomfortably, "No, it definitely does not."

Just as I am about to ask Mia what we should do, the shouting gets louder. We hear a door slam and Christian bursts back into the living room. "Ana, we're leaving."

"Christian is everything…" I go to ask him however, I am interrupted.

"Christian! Come back here!" Grace strides into the room with concern etched on her face. "We don't mean to upset you. We're just looking out for your best interests."

"Mom, if you were looking out for my best interests you would support us."

"Christian…" Now Carrick walks into the room. "Think about what we're saying. Washington is a community property state. If anything were to happen, it would cost you 50% of everything."

Then the realization hits me. They are talking about a prenup. I don't have a chance to say anything before Christian whisks me out of the house and into his car. Before I know it, he's driving back to Escala.

"Is everything OK?" I timidly ask but I know the answer. I have never seen Christian so angry.

"No, it's not." He responds tersely.

"You know, I don't mind signing a prenup." I offer.

"Anastasia, you are going to do no such thing. Having you sign a prenup says I don't trust you or our relationship. It's insulting to you and to our marriage."

"I know, but honestly, I am bringing nothing into this marriage. I don't even own a car. I did nothing to live like this with you."

"Ana, I love you and I want to take care of you and provide for you for the rest of my life. I don't ever want you to have to worry about paying rent or bills. I want you to be able to indulge in any whim you have."

I can tell Christian wants to hear no part of this discussion. Maybe he will cool down. I hope other people are happy we are engaged. I didn't exactly get a warm and fuzzy feeling from Grace and Carrick.


	38. Chapter 38

_So, this is the second-to-last chapter of the story. I hope you liked it, even though a lot of you told me you wish my chapters were longer. I have ADHD so I like to say I write for my attention span. :-) Thank you for reading my story, and your reviews and messages. I am terrible about responding but I do want you to know how much I appreciate you. Thank you! ~~ Jujukeck_

* * *

Chapter 38

 **KPOV**

The engagement between Ana and Christian has been rather soon but Ana is level-headed so I know she wouldn't do anything unless she was 100% positive about it. I'm excited that we're going to be sisters-in-law! Ana asked me to be her Matron of Honor. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy.

It's Tuesday and Ana and I are meeting for lunch. Mr. Moneybags has already assigned her a driver - more of a bodyguard - so she doesn't have to walk anywhere. I open up this week's gossip magazine and can't miss the headline: "Christian Grey's Fiance - Lucky Lady or Greedy Gold Digger?" I can't believe what I am reading! All these people are commenting about how Ana is a money grubber and they don't even know her. They never met her before!

I meet Ana at the Purple Cafe at 1. She's waiting for me at the table and jumps up to hug me. "Oh, I've missed you, Kate."

"I've missed you too, Steele. So let me see the ring!" Ana shows me the ring. "Ana, it's gorgeous. He did a good job."

"Yeah, he did." She gives me a sad smile but tries to disguise it.

"Alright, I know you too well. What's wrong?"

Ana's eyes fill with tears. "You are the only person that's happy for us. Ray thinks it's too soon and Christian's parents think I'm just a gold-digger."

"Oh, no. What happened?" Poor thing. Ana is the least materialistic person I know.

"When we told his parents they asked to talk to him right away and they tried to get him to sign a prenup. They got into a loud argument and Christian and I left. I told him I would sign it but he won't hear any of it. And all the tabloids are saying the same thing."

"Ana, the important thing is Christian doesn't think you are a gold-digger. Who cares what everyone else thinks?"

"I know, I just wanted everyone to be happy with us and celebrate. You know?"

"I'm sure they are happy; they are just protecting their son. You would do the same thing. Albeit they could have approached it differently."

"It makes me think maybe Christian and I shouldn't get married." Her voice cracks and I know she's close to crying.

"Ana, do you love him?"

"With all my heart."

"Does he love you?"

"Yeah, he does."

"When you think of life without him, how do you feel?"

"Sad. Scared."

"Then that's all that matters. Unfortunately, there are no guarantees with life. So we have to live each moment to the fullest. Don't let anyone's false opinion tell you differently. They aren't the ones in the relationship. You and Christian are the ones whose feelings need to be considered."

"Oh, thank you, Kate. That means so much to me."

"You're my best friend. I'll support you through everything." Ana and I finish our lunch talking about the latest gossip and other lighter topics. We laugh a lot which I think Ana really needed. We leave promising to have lunch with each other more often.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Kate told me the news about Ana and Christian getting engaged. I guess he has really changed. It makes me glad. "Grey."

"Hey, bro. Congrats, man."

"Yeah, thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Elliot. I am busy."

"Bull shit, Christian. After 24 years, I like to think I know you at least a little bit."

He sighs in exasperation. "Fine. Mom and Dad want me to have Ana sign a prenup."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"First, they decided to talk to me about it right after we told them we were engaged so now Ana thinks they don't like her. And, second, I don't want her to sign a prenup. What is that saying before we even start our marriage? That I don't trust her and am afraid she's going to take too much money if we were to divorce? I made a promise to provide for Ana for the rest of her life and I am going to do that."

"I know, but they are only looking out for you. Think of it from their side, the first girl you ever date and bring home is when you're 28 and then after only a few weeks of being together you propose. They probably think you knocked her up too."

"Why is it so hard to believe we love each other? Why does it have to mean she's only after my money or she is pregnant. Is it so hard to understand?"

"Yeah, Christian, it kind of is. Up until a few weeks ago, most people thought you were some gay recluse. You've never opened yourself up to anyone you never even went out in public with someone who wasn't your staff, a business connection, or family."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't even think I was capable of love until I met Anastasia. She has turned my world upside down in a very good way."

"I know, I could tell there was something between you and Ana in L.A. But you have to let everyone else wrap their heads around this."

"You have a point. I hate it when you're right."

"Don't worry, I won't let you forget."

"I don't doubt it."

* * *

 **CPOV**

I decide to meet with my parents alone to talk about the idea of a prenup. I arrive at Bellevue and park my R8 in front of the house. "Christian, sweetheart, I'm glad you're here." My mom says as I lean down and give her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Mother." I greet her. I still feel prickly about what happened the last time I was here. I don't want to have to be forced to choose between my family and Ana.

I sit with my parents in my father's study in awkward silence. My mom is the first to speak. "Christian, I am so sorry we hurt you."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to; it's Ana. You gave her the impression you think she is only with me for my money. That couldn't be farther from the truth."

She looks at me with apprehension. "Oh, no, we don't think that. Anastasia is a wonderful young woman. It's just that this has all happened so fast and, well, you know the saying 'love is blind'."

"I'm not acting foolishly here. I love Ana with all my heart and soul. I never thought I would ever find anyone like her. She is the love of my life - the only love of my life. I know you want me to protect my assets but Mom, Dad, if Ana is not in my life then everything is worthless. I don't want to start our marriage with that feeling."

"We are just looking out for you, Son." My father adds in his best lawyer-speak.

"I know you are. Ana said she would sign a prenup. It's me who doesn't want it. I have more money than I know what to do with. If it goes to provide for Ana then I am happy."

"Christian, we owe you and Ana an apology. We are truly happy for the both of you. I hoped but I was afraid I would never see you get married. It warms my heart." My mom has tears in her eyes as she says it.

"I know, Mom."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 **APOV**

It's been almost three months since our wedding and honeymoon. It was such a roller coaster when we got engaged that I almost thought we wouldn't make it down the aisle. At first, it was very awkward around Christian's parents but the four of us sat down and talked. They even threw us a magnificent engagement party. Unfortunately, the gossip magazines and the paparazzi did not get sick of us. If anything, they were more enthralled with the upcoming wedding. Kate loved it because her picture was taken with me one night when we were leaving from dinner. They featured her in one of the magazine's 'Who Wore It Better?' article.

Kate and Mia helped me with all the wedding planning while Christian planned the honeymoon. The wedding was wonderful. We got married at Christian's house in Aspen. The ceremony was on his deck with a splendid view of the mountains. It was just family there making it perfect. I wore the Aspen dress by Jenny Packham - I thought it was apt.

After the ceremony, we all sat down and had a wonderful dinner and celebrated until late in the night. There were stories and laughter, but the best part was being surrounded by the people who love us the most. The following afternoon Christian swept me off to our honeymoon. It was luxurious and romantic. We spent two weeks in France visiting Paris, Bordeaux, Tremolat, Aix en Provence, and Monaco.

We went on a sunset cruise on the Seine, had a private wine tasting at winery chateaus, and walked through the lovely gardens of Giverny. We had some paparazzi take pictures of us while we were touring in Paris but luckily Christian had bodyguards there to make sure nothing happened to us. I guess I am going to have to get used to it. Mia even told me all the gossip magazines were talking about the wedding and trying to get pictures. She heard pictures of us on our honeymoon were being sold for as much as $25,000.

It was tough coming back home and to reality after that fairytale. Christian told me I don't have to work but I enjoy it, besides, I don't know what would I do with myself all day. I refuse to become one of those socialite wives who just lunches all the time.

I wake up and start to get ready for the day. As usual, Christian has woken up before I do. I put on my robe and realize my breasts are tender. He must have been rougher than I thought last night. I walk into the kitchen, everything is as it normally is, and suddenly the smell of coffee is overwhelming and my stomach turns. I barely make it to the bathroom to vomit.

"Ana? Baby, are you OK?" Christian knocks on the bathroom door.

 _Ugh_. "Yeah, I think so. I must have a stomach bug or something."

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to bring you some ginger ale? I'll bring you some ginger ale." I can tell by the anxiety in my voice that he's not sure what to do.

After brushing my teeth, I take a few moments to gather myself and come out of the bathroom. Christian rushes into the bedroom with a glass of ginger ale and some saltines. He hands the glass to me and sets the crackers down on the nightstand. He feels my forehead. "You feel warm, Ana. You should lay down."

"Christian, I'll be fine. I'm already feeling better. I swear. Anyway, I have an important meeting at work." He gives me _the look_ and I know he wants to tell me I don't have to work.

"I'm not quitting my work. I like it."

"Just let me take care of you, Anastasia. I'm your husband and it's my job."

"Christian, this isn't the 19th century. And, it's not about the money. I'm good at my job and I like it." I swear we have this discussion every couple of days. I get dressed and go to work. I sip tea in the morning but by the afternoon I feel fine, albeit warm. By the time Christian picks me up at the end of the day I am starving.

"How are you feeling?" he asks before I even get all the way in the car.

"Fine. But I am starving. Seriously, I wish we had snacks in here, I feel like I can't even wait the few minutes until we get home."

"We'll have to rectify that when we get home." He picks up my hand and kisses it. People often say the romance dies after you get married. But not with Christian; a girl could get used to this. I feel fine for the rest of the night and with the exception of me snacking a lot, it's a normal evening for us.

The following morning my alarm goes off and despite going to sleep earlier than usual, I am exhausted. I stay in bed for the next few minutes just trying to get the energy to get out of bed. With my first step as I get up, it hits me. Once again, I run to the bathroom to vomit. And, once again, Christian is at the door asking me if I am OK.

I assure him I am fine. "Baby, I think you should stay home today to work. I'm working from home, too." I know he just decided now he's working from home because he's trying to convince me to stay home. It's sweet in the Christian-Grey-Control-Freak way.

I relent. "OK. But if I am feeling better, can we go to lunch? We haven't gone to lunch with each other during the week in a while."

He gives me a little smile. "Whatever you want, baby."

I work in the morning feeling increasingly tired. By 10 I can no longer keep my eyes open. I curl up on the chair in the library and fall asleep. I hear my name being sweetly crooned to me. "Anastasia, baby, it's time to wake up…"

I reluctantly open my eyes and see Christian gazing at me with a ridiculous smile. "Ana, it's lunch time. Are you hungry?" I smile back at him.

My stomach growls. "Famished." He grins even bigger.

We head to the cafe on the corner where they know us. They place us at our usual table where we are hidden but can still see out the window. "Are you going to get your usual burger?" Christian asks me as he peruses the menu.

Suddenly, the thought of hamburgers makes me feel nauseous. I have to stop myself from gagging. "Um, maybe just some chicken soup. My stomach must still be off from this bug I have."

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor. What if it's something serious?" Christian's gray eyes are glittered with worry.

"Christian, it's nothing. I promise." As I say this, I see a woman walking a little puppy down the sidewalk. "Oh my god!"

"What?" he asks anxiously.

"Look, that puppy!" I am pointing out the window at the puppy. Then, inexplicably, I start bawling. Not the type of crying where you quietly sniffle, but the kind where you are flat out bawling and making your cry face.

"Ana, what's wrong?" He is so worried he hasn't realized the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Do you think the puppy is happy? What if he misses his puppy brothers and sisters? What if he misses his mom?"

He looks at me perplexed, "What?"

"What if he doesn't remember his mom?" I shriek and begin to sob even harder.

"Baby, I think maybe you're tired and we should just head home." He tells me as he signals the waitress for the check. She brings it over and he gives her a $50 bill and tells her to keep the change. Meanwhile, I can't stop crying.

He walks me the short distance back home with his arms protectively around my shoulders and holding me tight. When we get to the apartment, he leads me to the bedroom. "Why don't you lay down, Ana? I have to do some work and I'll be back."

I am so tired I can only manage to nod and climb into bed. I fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow. When I wake, the room is dark. For how long have I been sleeping? I get out of bed and go to find Christian. He's sitting in his office concentrating on something on his laptop. He looks up and smiles when he sees me. "There's my sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. Sorry about earlier - I don't know what came over me."

"About that - would you do something for me?"

"Christian, I don't need to go to the doctor…"

"No, not the doctor. Not yet, anyway. I want you to take these." He hands me a pink and purple box. I look and see it's pregnancy tests.

"Christian, I don't need these. I'm on the pill. I can't be pregnant - I'm just barely 23."

He walks up to me, puts his arms around my shoulders and kisses me sweetly. "Baby, I don't need to tell you about the birds and the bees. Just humor me, please?" He gives me his puppy dog face that I can't resist.

"Fine, I'll do it to humor you but I told you it's just a bug." I take the box from his hands and walk to the bathroom. I had to go anyway. The test is supposed to have 'rapid results' so it shouldn't take long to know.

Christian and I wait the excruciatingly long minute for the results. "I can't look. You do it." I say as I hand the test to him to read. He looks at it, looks at the box, and looks at it once more.

"Mrs. Grey, it looks like your stomach bug won't go away for about 9 months." He says as he has a huge grin on his face.

"Wait, what? I'm pregnant?" I'm in shock.

"Well, I'm not the pregnant one. Your bug is a baby. Our baby." He looks down at me with love.

"A baby bug?"

He smiles at me and nods. "Yes, a baby bug. We're going to be a mommy and daddy. Baby, you look scared."

"I don't know how to be a mom. I don't know what I am doing!"

"Anastasia, I don't think anyone really knows how to be a mother until she becomes one. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"And you're going to be a wonderful father. We're going to be a family."

 **THE END**


End file.
